Fictitious
by Sepherum
Summary: Nikki is a normal anime and manga fan girl with way too much time on her hands which she fills with wishful thinking. However, that wishful thinking of hers gets her in deep waters when her wishes come true. Will she be able to live with her new life?
1. Chapter 1: A Wish Gone Awry

Me: Why hello there everyone! Nikki say hello!

Nikki: A little busy here! Perhaps if you wrote out this stupid worm!

Me: Oh but this is much to fun. *chuckles* fine I will do introductions by myself. I am Sepherum! YAY! This is my first fanfiction! YAY! Making Nikki my first fanfiction character! YAY! This also means I have to make sure I get this disclaimer and stuff right! Err…YAY?

Nikki: Sephy! Ima getting tired…

Me: I know, I wrote it so you did. *chuckles evily* Now this is my disclaimer:

_**I do not own any Inuyasha characters they belong to their respectable author Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own Nikki, and this plot of mine. *chuckles evilly***_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 1: Wish gone Awry

Let me first introduce myself, I am Nikki, no last name for I have officially deemed it a pain and thus disowned it making myself known only as Nikki. Of course, I suppose if this was some legal conversation or rather document I would have to give you my last name. However, this is not. This is a story about how and why I came from a rather safe world to a dangerous one in which I find the need to run for my life on a regular basis. Not good, I repeat, not good. Of course just for the sake of clarity I do feel the need to add, it is not Nicole; it may be on my birth certificate but that doesn't mean I am going to respond to it. Unless you happen to be my mom with whom I find myself in trouble with; I apologize mother.

Now where was I? Ah yes, running for my life through a god forsaken forest. Gotta love it. Nothing like a good jog through a dark, gloomy, and just plain terrifying forest; in which plenty of uplifted roots find enjoyment in their many attempts to send me tumbling. Most of which have succeeded. I am quite proud to say, however, I didn't stay down long. It is amazing how easily and quickly one finds their feet when being chased by a rather large, ugly, and floating worm of some kind, and when they are very skilled in some martial arts.

I have to give the worm demon credit however, I hadn't ever seen one quite like it. At least not outside of a fictional story, but even then: I'm pretty damn sure it wasn't quite that ugly.

Honestly, I highly doubt I was as terrified of its ugly face and giant teeth as I was of the fact is was some kind of worm. Whether it had a skull of a man, or it floated, it was still some sort of larvae otherwise known to me as a worm.

I am not a bug person. I hate bugs. Anything with more than two legs, more than four, or was lacking legs was freaky in everyway it could possibly be freaky. Kind of like how clowns send you into waves of fear, mainly thinking of ways this clown would kill you like you see in all those stupid, unrealistic horror movies. Well that is me and bugs. Bugs are my freaky, cannibalistic clowns. Gotta love 'em. Seriously though, I don't even like butterflies.

Now exactly how was it I got into this predicament of mine? Oh right, now I remember. I made a wish without actually realizing I was making one and it was granted. Oh, joy. I was walking home from good old Barnes and Noble after reading the latest volumes of Maid-Sama and Inuyasha, ah, the diversity of it, and was thinking about how adorable Inuyasha's ears were.

God, how I wished I could pull on them just once. But alas, he was not real, a character of fiction. Then there was Shippo, I just wanted to squeeze that little guy; Rin was in a rather similar situation for me. They were just so cute. I was also just wishing I could step, and/or kick Jaken just once. He must be the best stress reliever in the world. Miroku, well honestly I could go without Miroku but he was part of the story, so I assumed I should add him in here somewhere. Of course, I also had guilty pleasures I wanted to fullfill with the other characters, like petting Kirara or Sesshomaru's tail (which I am all to certain he would have killed me for which made it even more tempting). Much like those do not touch signs, or big red buttons that only make you want to push them more. What I would give to meet these guys, become part of their world (I vaguely remember bursting out into a Little Mermaid Song after thinking that.)

I don't know if I said this outloud or not, God I hope not, but nevertheless I heard a voice. I had absolutely no idea what said voice was saying. It was most definitely NOT english, which is the only language I knew how to speak in aside from hai, cianara, and konichiwa all of the Japanese language. The only reason I knew any of these was because I watched way to much Japanese anime. Man, I am such a dweeb.

I turned around immediately, pepper spray in hand and self-defense skills ready for the using; that voice seemed a little to close for comfort. I nearly died then and there with shock; before me a beautiful, almost glowing man stood before me. His hair was rediculously long, but was a beautiful brown color and his eyes were the deepest green I think I had ever seen. It brought to mind the color of the Christmas tree I put up this year, or last year, or however you wish to label last Christmas. I must say though, the most catching thing about him (aside from his very angelic glowing) was his clothing. He was wearing a kimono; in the middle of St. Louis Missouri, as if the foreign language and rediculously long hair didn't draw enough attention to him.

I remember looking around hoping no one was staring at us, I never did like being watched. Whenever someone was looking at me intently I always felt the urge to walk over to them and smack them upside the head yelling BAKA! Oh hey, what do you know! I knew more Japanese than I realized.

Of course, it took me a split second to realize that I was no longer where I could have sworn I was. After all, there were no gloomy, giant trees in the middle of St. Louis. At least, not where I had been.

Now just imagine my shock, where was I? How the hell did I get here? Who the hell was this glowing idiot before me who hadn't stopped smiling since I'd seen him. Somehow I was getting the vague urge to tear his lips off. Violence, jeez, since when did that become the answer to all my problems?

I only got more confused when he started talking again, after all, I had no clue what it was he was saying. I must have been blantantly obvious, because he stopped talking almost immediately and looked at me with confusion. He spoke again, almost seeming to ask me a question, I just shook my head; once again I was not understanding. "I don't know what you are saying!" I practically yelled, panic evident in my voice. I remember praying that I didn't start to hyperventalate, that would have been extremely embaressing. Of course, now I would have rathered I did.

Mainly because the amazingly gorgeous guy, with rediculous speed, leaned in and kissed me. Not on the cheek, or the forehead mind you on the lips. It was instinctual; I reached up and almost slapped him, but he moved out of the way in a blurr; he was rediculous.

"There, now you will be able to speak and understand this language." I stood in alarm, pretty sure I was paling as those weird characters did in mangas when they were schocked also.

"Eh?" was all I could manage for a moments time before practically screaming, "W-who are you! W-whe-where the HELL am I! Why-How could-How dare you k-kiss me!" I could not express to you how badly I wanted to cry just then; being kissed by a stranger just wasn't enjoyable.

"I am Joukuu, the Kami from the temple of the sky."

Once more I was too confused to respond clearly, "Eh?"

"I have granted your wish, I have brought you here, just as you have wished for. Through our lips I have granted you the ability to converse with the people here." The beautiful man smiled a dashing smile and I felt the impecable need to rip it off again.

"B-but, w-why would a Kami l-like you g-grant my wish. I DON'T EVEN BELIEVE IN KAMIS!" Once more I was panic stricken and was getting dizzy; I wasn't made to deal with stress well, I was made to be happy and overjoyed all the time. Obviously this was not making me happy nor overjoyed, quite the opposite actually.

Joukuu smiled, my eye twitched, "You, my dear," my dear? What the hell, I don't even know the guy; my eye twitched again, "will help those that battle Naraku and collect the Shikon no Tama, just as you wished for." I caught a faint glimmer in his smile, almost as though he were hiding something from me; which of course caused both my eye and nose twitch.

"Shikon no Tama…Naraku?" this was beginning to sound badly. In more ways than one; as a matter of fact I was pretty sure I was losing her mind.

"Yes, the Shikon no-"

"Are you on crack? Better yet am I on crack?" I responded rather rudely, he looked up to the sky and smiled once more. That there was the final straw. I was going to rip that smile right of his face. No one should be able to smile like that; it wasn't gorgeous but it was almost peaceful and carefree and secretive, and if I couldn't smile like that than neither could he.

I pounced at him, but with another smile he dissappeared into thin air and I instead imbedded a hand in the dirt having failed to achieve my bloody goal. "God damn it all! Especially that baka! BAKA! CAN YOU HEAR ME SKY KAMI! I SAID BAKA!" I was officially pissed.

A Kami had dropped me off in the middle of god knows where, but for the sake of it needing a name I called it Timbuktu, and then left before I could relinquish myself of my fury upon that glowing smile of his. Clenching my fists together I sat up and wiped my outfit off. I was wearing dark blue, denim jeans; now covered with dirt, a gorgeous, silky, white blouse; now covered with dirt, and a black vest on top of the blouse; now, guess what, covered with dirt. I would describe my simple, black, ankle-high boots but...oh wait I just did; did I mention they were covered with mud? I of course have a purse, although it was just a denim pouch with straps and filled with random items for my own random personal use. Emphasis on 'personal'. In other words have no ntention of telling you what is in said purse, so don't ask.

My hair was a whole rainbow of colors and lengths. It was chopped up into layers. The top being the absolute shortest but lengthened as you went down until it reached its absolute longest length at the verry bottom. The bottom layer stretched just past my shoulder blades, just. The top layers were highlighted with an exremely bright blonde and some maroon highlights. The bottom layers were completely died a dark chocolate brown color. Leaving only a few places on top of my head exposing my natural dark brown color. Goodness gracious, I loved my hair.

My face was heartshaped, and covered with dirt. My mom used to tell me all the time I had a cute little face. Many others told me that my face resembled that of a young, innocent kid. I had a nose that curved upward slightly and gave some resemblance to that of a button nose except it was slightly longer. My lips weren't long in any way unless I was smiling, but instead they were slightly, very slightly, plumper than that of the average lips and were a darker shade of pink. My eyebrows were a little thicker than I wanted them to be, but that was an easy fix. My most prominent feature was my eyes. The only thing upon me that gave any hint towards my age. They were a woman's eyes, or so I have been told. Not in a bad way persay more in a way that complimented my baby-face features and drew people in when I stared at them, and scared them away when I glared.

The rest of me was nothing great really. I was never called hot, or pretty, and only on some occasions was I even called cute. I wasn't very tall either, barely breaching five feet. I am happy to report I am in excellent shape, well toned just about everywhere and extremely flexible, due to many hapkito classes. If I remember correctly I was a first Gup, or a red belt with a black stripe, the level just under first Dan or a black belt. My butt is in perfect proportion to my size I suppose, and though it is obvious I have a bust, it is not very eye catching. Honestly, even if the most lecherous person on the face of the planet were before me I doubt they would be attracted at all to my small breasts.

That in of itself was a good thing I suppose. I just always felt my self esteem lower whenever I saw someone extremely pretty with a nice figure. I myself wasn't after all. No, I am not being self-critical. I am just not ever going to be clasified as drop-dead gorgeous. I'm not. I am cute sometimes and ok others. Perhaps the real reason I wanted to rip that Kami's face up was because he was so pretty. The mere thought of him made me burn with anger, whether that were the case or not I still wanted to turn that smile upside down and into a depressing frown.

Hey, that rhymed. Just thought I'd mention that.

I am afraid I am going to have to apologize, no doubt I have been boring you with descriptions of myself that you definitely do not want to hear, but too bad. I feel the need to describe myself when telling a story. The story however is now over and I can proceed with the process of running, falling, recovering rather skillfully, and running again over and over. You see, it wasn't long after that cursed Kami left that Mr. Worm Demon made his most unwelcomed appearance.

I am happy to say that my scream was not ear busting.

However, it was blood-curtling.

I believe that is what drew it's attention to me in the first place; god, I am such an idiot sometimes. It might not have even noticed me if I hadn't screamed and I would have been good to go. Oh but no, me being me, I now officially am running for my life from a god forsaken worm. Just what I always wanted. I mean after all, this was exactly what I wished for. To be running through some forest in Timbuktu because some ugly demon decided to give chase after hearing me scream.

Jeez, where is a conveniently placed super-hero when you need them? In their stupid comics they always showed up at just the right time, lucky Lois Lane and Lana Lewis. Oh, but is poor Nikki old gal as lucky? Nope, not in the least.

As I continued my mad dash another root decided to play 'lets try and trip Nikki' and I unfortunately being the terrible klutz I am, which is strange because I am rather graceful while practicing my hapkito skills on people, tripped over it. As you can see 'lets try and trip Nikki' is not exactly my forte` when it comes to games. I suck at it. Such a sad thing, isn't it?

Scrambling to my feet I looked behind me only to see Mr. Worm gaining on me. I was after all only human, sure I was in pretty good shape but all this sprinting was beginning to have it effect on me; I am more of a jogger than I am a sprinter, you know pacing myself. Ok, maybe I was just more on the lazy side. I had to give myself kudos though, I outran my death for this long after all, that is something to be proud of. That is not to say I was ready to give up; I was never the kind to sit and wait for something bad to happen. Instead I opted to die epicly trying not to. Or at least I wanted to, but I had an itching feeling this was going to end with a stupid tree root tripping me.

Finally, I looked forward. I am sure if I had done this sooner I wouldn't have, like an idiot, collided with and completely knocked to the ground some purplish object. Said purplish object, I now realize, feels much like a human being 'beneath me'. Though I could honestly say that my 'wreck' was so hard the momentum actually sent my feet over my head and I wasn't actually on the purple person.

The purple thing beneath me stirred and an almost too sweet and caring voice, too sweet and caring in almost a flirtatious way, spoke, "Are you alright young maiden?"

_Oh no, I would no that tone, and voice anywhere I had better get up and get to a safer distance otherwise…_ but when I tried to move I quickly found I could not. My muscles seemed to be too exhausted to move. _Well isn't that just lovely_, I thought. I than proceed with cursing and cussing myself out; of course I am positive I was not saying any of my cursing out loud, that wouldn't be lady-like and I was a lady after all.

* * *

Me: Well, that's all folks, for now. Of course ending it like this would be terribly disatisfying. . . btw: I promise later chapters will be slightly, or heavily longer...I hate starting things sooo, this one is kinda short and storyless...heh. . .oh and one more thing, there will be some romance in her too, I'm a sucker for romances, and tragedies but I promise this won't be a tragedy.

Nikki: It had better not be! For all those wondering, the insane person writing this story enjoys emoticons. Although it seems as though emoticons aren't working.

Me: Just remember this 'insane' person controls your fate…*glare*=.=

Nikki: heh…

Me: Now I have but one request of thee! Please review. I am up for constructive criticism, however if thee is criticizing just for the sake of critisizing I will write you into this story and then kill you off. :3

Nikki: Told you she was crazy.

Me: *Takes out pen and paper*, '_And then another worm demon appeared followed by other bug like demons which then proceeds to chase Nikki._' There, now call me crazy one more time. I dare you.

Nikki: GYAAAAAHHHHH!

Me: *SMILES INNOCENTLY*

Oh and one more thing, if anyone feels that the rating should be changed at anytime please let me know. I realize my language usage isn't always good, but I don't really think it's that bad is it? Y-Y REVIEW!

-Sephy


	2. Chapter 2: Oh my God

Me: Welcome, welcome. I am not one to…err…start out with very little so, I am starting this story with another chapter. TADAH!

Nikki: help me! I am in even more danger than I was before. She's evil I tell you evil! I no sooner get out of danger that I get into something worse!

Me: Oh would you be quiet. You still have pepper spray. Oh and you know some self-defense. You took lets see, err, well I don't remember how many classes, but you are a first Gup of hapkito.

Nikki: It doesn't matter, I forget how to use it when I am obscenely nervous and exhausted.

Me: Oh right, I wrote it that way. LOL

Nikki: *glare*

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; if you wish to know more than please refer to chapter 1 ^-^**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 2, Oh my God it's the Lecherous Monk and the Dog Eared Hanyou!

I couldn't move fast enough honestly, oh wait, that's because I couldn't move, so quite obviously, I couldn't move fast enough. So I was doomed. It was just a matter of time before he did something terrible, something worse than death in the eyes of a virgin teen who kind of wanted to stay untainted.

I can honestly say I have only ever had one boyfriend and we didn't even kiss. I was very serious about that whole wait till marriage thing and hadn't planned on taking chances. The most touch of affection we shared was holding hands; however in my defense we had only dated for three weeks, so please don't say I am stingy, cuz I am not. I am just shy about things like that, and that is perfectly acceptable. If you disagree than you can go take a flying leap, and plummet to your much wanted demise.

Oh my god, since when did I become so violent. Oh right, two years ago when I realized I was pretty damn good at hapkito, if I do say so myself. I am not being prideful, truly. But I am on the second highest level of hapkito; just below a black belt.

However, before I start getting your hope way up for an amazing action sequence I should remind you. I was too tired to move. I mentioned once before that I was a jogger; since I was much to lazy to be a sprinter. Just because I have got muscular arms, legs, and abdomen doesn't mean my heart and lungs are in as good a shape.

I let myself go a bit, just enough for it to only effect my internal muscles. I am just a walking embarrassment; and a contradiction.

Now back to the issue at hand, I was in grave danger. Bigger danger than one might think; I knew that the minute the man's voice rung out from below me. He was extremely dangerous and I needed to move or face the dangerous hand of the monk.

"Young maiden, may I ask if you are all right? May I suggest that I-" the man of dangerous began.

I managed to summon the energy to speak and cut him off, "Don't even st-start, hen…hentai." God was I tired.

"He-hentai…I would never think of such a thing. I was simply suggesting that someone respectable, such as a monk like myself, look you over completely for any dangerous injuries," he paused as if gathering his thoughts or trying to come up with an idea, "You seem as though you have been terribly injured but there is nothing apparently wrong with you so you should be checked over."

I saw him begin to reach down and I internally screamed, but I honestly just felt the incessant need to go to sleep. I just needed to keep telling myself to be strong, you know psych myself out. That worked almost rarely, but the almost was key here. Maybe the rare occasions when this did work would come into play and she could kick the offender's ass.

I however, soon realized it was not working. Crap, crap it all. What did the world have against me? What did I do to it, huh?

Suddenly the voice of what I am going to call an angel rung out and, at least momentarily saved me from my terrible fate. "Miroku! Get down!" I heard the faint grunt of a woman and the whooshing if air as something cut through.

Then I heard the grossest sound that could ever exist in this world. It was some sort of mix between the crunching of a bug and the slicing and crunching of flesh and bones. I can honestly say it was thoroughly disgusting. I literally wanted to barf up anything in my stomach which I was pretty sure was nothing except stomach acid.

I made a vow with myself; I would do everything in my power to never hear that sound again. Everything and anything.

The feeling of a hand sliding across my hip in the general direction of my ass brought me back to reality and I immediately reacted. Specifically with a type of toss that resembled a flip. My legs flew up and my back curved inward giving me reach enough to get a good grip on the lecherous monk's neck and flip him up and over, officially landing him on the ground in front of me.

I then paused, I could move. It was a miracle! I moved. I then realized what had happened. Somehow, someway I had psyched myself out in such a way that prevented or rather convinced my body that I was too exhausted to move. No wonder my measly attempt at mimicking a positive psych out failed.

The monk then let out a pained moan, bet he wasn't expecting that. I grinned with pride but was interrupted by laughter from behind me. Turning my head only, since the rest of me was still laying on the ground, I saw something that put me into shock.

I suddenly comprehended what had just happened, how this hadn't of hit me heavily before was beyond me; perhaps my brain just couldn't work that fast. The monk I had just flipped was none other than the perverted monk from the Inuyasha manga known as Miroku.

The two sources of laughter was the young fox demon, Shippo, and the hanyou or half-demon, Inuyasha. Two women stood before me with a look of annoyance and anger, neither of which were directed at me but rather Miroku. Sango and Kagome.

This wasn't happening. For the love of god, it couldn't be happening. It wasn't possible. None of them actually existed. There wasn't such a thing as the Inu bunch. They were fictional character in a very fantastical manga. It just wasn't probable.

I immediately jumped to questioning my sanity, which wasn't that hard to do. That in of itself is rather shameful. To think one could easily come up with ways to question their sanity; although understandable.

Personally, I think most humans are insane. After all, insanity is classified as doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results. So many people do that. So I guess that makes them insane.

I guess that also means I wasn't insane. Rather I was clinically mad.

No, stop. This is not in your head. The dirtied cloths and scuffs had to be proof of that. And I just wasn't creative enough to come up with a Kami as gorgeous as the sky Kami. This, perhaps it is possible. Maybe I was on a different astral plane consisting of the world of Inuyasha. Or perhaps somehow that Kami dragged me into the story. I have no reason to suddenly be mad; there was no climatic and damaging event in my life. I wasn't sick.

There was no explanation for any of this. At least none that I had the ability to formulate in my mind, however there was no way this wasn't real. I wasn't crazy and that was that. I got good grades in school and even took a psychiatric class as an optional class. I knew what the characteristics of a delusion were and this didn't have any of them. It couldn't be a dream either because, it had similar properties that a delusion has. Not only that but one doesn't actually feel pain in a dream.

This was actually happening. Somehow I had gotten transported from my world and into this one. Somehow may not be as accurate as it could be. Rather it should be a Kami had transported me from my world and into this one because I had supposedly wished for this to happen. Yeah right, although Inuyasha's ears were beginning to look strangely attractive.

However back to what was actually happening in the group before me. Miroku was laying in shock on the ground with a slight moaning sound escaping his lips, Sango and Kagome were glaring at him, while Inuyasha and Shippo were apparently seeing who could laugh the hardest.

Kagome was the first to speak, "Serves you right, Miroku."

Sango walked over to the monk and held her boomerang over him before letting it drop slightly. Causing obvious pain to the man, "You never learn do you, you lecher?" Turning to me she attempted a smile; although it was obviously forced. I was beginning to wonder if she was angry with me, but decided that she was probably still angry with the hentai monk, "Are you alright miss?" she asked.

I stared a moment, she was even prettier in real life, and something about her emitted this aura of strength and independence. She was so cool. Suddenly remembering she had spoken to me I stumbled with a response, "Y-y-y-y-y-yes." I looked down embarrassed with my stuttering response. What was I? A three year old hermit?

In my defense however, I was face to face with one of my favorite fictional story character. I think that warrants a stutter or two…or five in this case. I attempted a smile myself, however it came out awkward and tainted with obvious anxiety. That was not what I was trying to come across as but my smiles never came out right. Unless they were one of those spur of the moment, 'I didn't know I was going to smile' smiles.

Sango almost seemed ashamed then and began to ease my 'wariness', "You don't have to be scared of me, or anyone here," she glanced back at Miroku who was slowly recovering, "except the monk. Avoid him at all costs, don't let him come near you or he will attempt to take advantage of the situation. He is a hentai, a lecher, and an idiot."

Miroku turned and looked at her with fake sadness and hurt, "Sango, must you. I am a respectable monk."

"Respectable my ass." Whoops, did I say that out loud. My bad. I swear to you I didn't mean to but I was getting tired of that line. Sango withheld laughter as did Kagome, whom had been strangely silent. Inuyasha and Shippo however released another wave of laughter and giggles.

Kagome was the first to recover and I quickly figured why she had been so silent; she was deeply pondering amidst gazing at my clothing. I had a feeling her silence was about to be broken by and avalanche of questions. _Lovely_, I thought. I hated questions. Especially the nosy ones, but I guess Kagome had the right to ask some of the ones I am positive she was going to ask. After all my 'strange' dress warranted some kind of interrogation. I personally think they should just get over it and not ask, however, that would be and unreasonable wish since curiosity is something the human mind would always be plagued with. Damn I hated curiosity.

I know what you are thinking right now. I certainly hate a lot of things. Well let me just point out that at the moment not very many good things have happened so it is perfectly reasonable for me to dislike them. However just to even it out I will give you a list of things I enjoy: music, dancing, singing, laughing, joking, friends, gossiping, most games, simple things, making others smile (as long as it wasn't the smile of that ass-wipe Kami), smiling myself, errr…food? You will find more as time goes by, but I don't like it when people complain so I figured I would relinquish your curiosity and need to complain before you could protest.

My guess was correct, Kagome almost immediately opened her mouth to speak and I mentally flinched at the sight, "I just noticed your clothing is very, um, uh, different. Where did you get your outfit?" I liked her, straight to the point, not. Just come right out and ask me if I'm from the future, I mean really. I liked her; from what I knew about her in the manga she seemed like a rather reasonable and enjoyable person. Most of the time at least.

"I do believe I gathered this from the closet and drawers at my house. Looks nice doesn't it?" I frowned a bit before continuing, "Or at least it did before my little runabout in the forest, why ever do you ask?"

Kagome looked slightly shocked at my blunt answer, "So are you telling me your from the future!"

"Why yes I am…sorta, well yea." I bit my lip, I was from the future, that much I know. Was it the same future as hers? Or was it farther, or maybe hers was farther? I-I don't know, and honestly I wasn't sure it mattered, but maybe it did? Maybe this was important in some way?

"Sorta?" Sango was the next one to speak, "What do you mean, sorta. Are you not or are you?" She seemed more curious than confused unlike Inuyasha and Shippo who had finally stopped like but looked utterly confused.

"Kagome…w-who i-is she? I-is sh-she l-l-like you?" Poor, poor, adorable, huggable, kissable fox demon, Shippo.

"Kya! Shippo, you're so cute! Kagome can I hug him!" I shuffled to my feet and began a mad dash towards Shippo, the poor little demon became terrified.

"I-I-Inuyasha! Pro-protect me!" Surprisingly he actually went to the hanyou, though I had this sinking feeling he considered him to be something similar to a brother, that just made him that much cuter. An oh my GOD, where can I get one cute. Kya kya kya kya kya! I couldn't help myself the internal fan girl just let loose, crazy loose. Kagome and the gang were slightly flabbergasted at my rather unique reaction to the adorable demon. Even Inuyasha, however that quickly passed and he was back to knocking away the little, adorable, kissable, huggable, childish, innocent, baby-animal, and every other word relating to cuteness, fox demon.

"Keh, get off of me you brat. Protect yourself, or you'll never grow up." He gave the little demon a 'ha ha you're weak' smile filled with doggy canines. All of which I am currently freaking out over.

He 'Kehed', I couldn't believe he 'Kehed'. I can't even express out much I wanted to hear his signature 'Keh'. I was on cloud nine at the moment and I had absolutely no reason to come back down to earth. Then there was that smile, God I can't even express the desire I had to see that toothy smile of his. Great now I just needed to pull on his ears, pet Sesshomaru's tail, and get away alive. Woot woot.

However, there was one thing I was just dying to try first. "Inuyasha," I began mimicking Kagome's innocent but hard tone. He froze and slowly turned his head, before he could turn towards me all the way however I finished, "SIT!"

Of course nothing at all happened aside from the hysterical jump I had been looking forward to. The poor guy, I had scared him out of his wits, but god damn it, it was worth it to see his face and hear his 'gyah!'. I was on cloud ten now. He however wasn't as over-joyed.

He came at me claws extended, "Bitch!" Kagome and the others were having a hard time keeping up with my emotional and strange outburst, and by the time they realized what was happening they were already too late.

I had already flipped Inuyasha up and over my back with a grunt causing the half-demon to land on the ground in front of me face up. I took the opportunity to pull on his ears and blushed as I did so. "Gyah! S-stop that!" He jumped up and away, ready to attack again. He however did not get a chance to lunge again thanks to the command of Kagome.

"SIT, BOY!" God was I happy, I actually got to see the command in action and in person. I floated up again, cloud eleven. "How did you know about that command and how did you know Shippo's name? I don't think anyone said it?" She was now confused as well as Sango. Inuyasha was still recovering from the 'sitting' he had received. Miroku was nursing his injured pride and poor Shippo was hiding from me using Kagome as a shield.

"You see, that's where the sorta kinda of um…well…becomes key." I tried to answer clearly. Obviously it wasn't very clear, however was I going to explain this. "It's sort of a long story. Would you like to hear it?"

Sango and Kagome spoke almost simultaneously, "Yes we would." These two seemed to be the only one trying to make sense of the situation, although it appeared as though Miroku was paying more attention to the situation. Probably just as curious as them I suppose.

Inuyasha however demonstrated a much different feeling, "Kagome, why listen to this wench when I can just kick her ass!"

"Now, now Inuyasha. You shouldn't use such a rude tone in the presence of a young lady." Miroku, the ever so respectful gentlemen told the hanyou. Pfft, yeah right. "Plus I think she already demonstrated her superior skills." Alright Miroku was poking at my good side, just a bit.

However, he was also shifting over to Inuyasha's bad side. "What! She caught me off guard. I could defeat a human wench like her without breaking a sweat!" Somehow I got the strange feeling he was defending his ego. Although, I would have to say that in hand to hand combat I could probably hold my own, but if he drew Tetsusaiga I would probably die. Pretty quickly. But not without some kind of a fight. Maybe not a big fight, but a fight none the less.

"Just ignore him," Kagome said smoothly. It was blatantly obvious this was a regular occurrence, which made me want to giggle.

"Kagome!"

"Sit." I was on the verge of laughter I swear. This was just like the manga and anime. Exactly, like they were running on a script. I loved it. I really did. However all good things must come to an end, unfortunately. Soon the argument ended and Inuyasha finally submitted to Kagome's wishes. In order to keep from blocking anyone who may be on the road we walked over to the edge and sat down on the side. The half demon still looked annoyed but when I started explaining the world I was from even he got interested. He didn't show it but his ears were twitched in my direction. No one could hide their shock when I told them their life was a manga; although I probably completely changed it with my intrusion upon the story. Whoopsy daisy. Then I continued my story about my trip to the book store, the Kami, the recently deceased worm demon. I talked a little about myself and finally finished.

I waited for their reaction, a little nervous they would call me insane. Wouldn't be surprised if they did. I even doubted my sanity just a small while ago. That quite obviously didn't relieve my nerves.

* * *

Me: Done! HAHA! Told you it would be a little longer. I know not a ton but longer none the less. MWAHAHA! I tried my best to keep everyone in character and I think I did a pretty good job. If you have any suggestions than please suggest away.

Nikki: Things are lightening up. That makes me happy.

Me: You'll jinx it at that rate you know.

Nikki: *gulp*

Me: Don't worry, the next chapter is more of a bonding chapter. It will span probably about a week. Long enough to make friends I will say. *to my reader* Don't worry it isn't going to be obscene. I will split it if it gets too long, so no worries there. I doubt it will. I already have an idea of what I am going to do, just pick out key things ya'know *wink*

Nikki: so…it's going to be calm?

Me: yea.

Inuyasha: Calm! Bu-but that is so boring! I want some action!

Me: Sit. *Inuyasha hits the ground*

Inu: W-what. H-how.

Me: I am the author and thus I am god. I can do anything I wanna including that.

Inu: *gulp* not another trigger happy b-

Me: SIT!

*Hope you all enjoyed I hope to have another one up by Friday, however I might be a little late cuz this is my birthday week! ^-^ yay! Monday will be the latest.

If you are reading pleaz review! Oh and I've got a question: Tetsusaiga(is this right?) also Tessaiga(is that right?) I have always been terrible at spelling...*sweat dop*

-Sephy


	3. Chapter 3 Friends Made before the Storm

Me: I'm BACK! Did you miss me? That is if anyone is reading, however I know of a certain someone that had better be. *smile* I don't really feel like doing one of those chari skits sooo, Ima skipping. *wink*

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, if you wish for more information please check out chapter 1.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 3: Friends made before The Storm

Actually I was overjoyed to find that the gang had taken it pretty well, don't misunderstand they were shocked however, they weren't completely blown away. I got questioned concerning any similarities between the worlds and aside from the existence or nonexistence of the Inuyasha anime and manga; everything was pretty much the same. Now that I think about it, I am sure that it wasn't as outlandish as it could have been considering that Kagome also had a similar situation.

As much as I hated to admit it I was beginning to be secretly grateful to that baka Kami. If he hadn't of shared his language with me in a rather unwanted way I would have been in a much worse condition. With no one understanding me and no way to communicate I might have lost my mind over time. So listen carefully because this is the only time I will ever say these words to that Kami; I vow this upon my fathers, no my great grandfather, no my forefathers! Oh the forefather vow, you just can't break those! _Thanks to the Kami who gave me the ability to talk and understand Japanese_.

No I will not repeat it. I made the forefathers vow so don't even waste your breath.

Now that that is done and over with I will continue with the events of that day or rather evening now. The sun was beginning to set and the conversation had reached the end. "So not only are you from the future you are also from a different future than Kagome, or something along those lines?" Kagome asked.

I nodded vaguely, that sounded about right. Maybe not exactly but close enough and understandable; I had to admit Kagome was catching on very well, even Miroku and Sango had made comments that told me they were following along. I gave up on making Shippo understand and he was now sleeping in Kagome's lap. Inuyasha never did catch on but honestly I didn't really care. Three out of the five of them got it and that was good enough for me.

Now I had but one last thing to do, "So, I don't want to sound forward, but I don't know if you noticed that I am completely defenseless and travelling all by my lonesome so…" I trailed off leaving the ending for them to deduce.

"You want to travel with us." Sango said with a smile; it was apparent that she liked the idea. I figured she had enjoyed my story and the way I had kicked both Inuyasha's and Miroku's assess.

"No." Inyasha said brusquely and abruptly. He was quite obviously still angry at me for damaging his ego.

Kagome completely ignored him, "I don't see anything wrong with that. Although we are on a dangerous adventure, which you seem to know all about, so you might not want to continue to travel with us for too long."

I answered as quick as I could, "Oh, I don't scare easily and I am sure I can come in handy somehow. I seem to be good at running away," I smiled, most of the group smiled, "seriously though; I have read enough about Naraku to desire to assist you." I bit my lip in high hopes.

Kagome smiled, "Alright, you can stick with us for as long as you wish." Sango smiled and nodded, Miroku just smiled and flexed his hand. I can honestly say that that seriously scared me. A lot. It sent millions of shivers down my spine; I was going to have to keep a keen eye on that lecherous man.

"What! Did you not hear me when I said NO!" Inuyasha panted. He was being ignored and he knew it. I felt like pissing him off for some strange inexplicable reason; I think it was because I thought the way his ears twitched when he was mad was adorable.

"Everyone heard you, Inuyasha. The thing was nobody cared enough to listen." I said as nonchalant as I could possibly manage. The look on his face almost broke my resolve, however somehow I managed to keep my cool and looked him straight in the eyes. I would have raised one eyebrow but, though I had tried to teach myself how to, I was never able to accomplish it.

"You starting something! Bring it on wench!" Inuyasha stood up and popped the knuckles in his hand obviously ready to rip me apart if I agreed. However I planned on messing with him a little more.

"No, I was simply stating fact, oh and I have a name it's Ni-kk-i. N-I-K-K-I. Nikki. Get it right dumbass." God, the look on his face was priceless, he was enraged. The people awake and around me were all holding back laughter. The only one here who didn't know I was pushing Inuyasha's buttons on purpose so that I could get a rise out of him was Inuyasha himself. He after all put the 'dumb' in dumbass.

"You little…" he started.

I however interrupted him before he could continue, "Oh Inuyasha, I was just messing with you. Lighten up," I playfully punched him; he looked dumbfounded and I couldn't help a smile, "My name however is Nikki, so please call me that."

He cocked his head and squinted his eyes just a little, "I will get you back you know." I could have sworn I heard some playfulness in his voice. Just like the manga said, Kagome had opened up the half-demon's heart to others. He seemed more accepting than he would have been at the beginning of the manga. I was happy for him…and her. I smiled a small glint in my eye.

The group was setting up camp; a little further into the surrounding forest in order to stay away from the view from the road and have more cover. I could tell that camping out was a very common occurrence, not just because I had read the manga, but because they were so fluid, never getting in each others way. I enjoyed watching it. I would sleep on the forest floor using my purse as a pillow, so I didn't have to move. Even then however, I still managed to get in their way once or twice.

Finally all had settled and a we all sat around the campfire that had been set up by Inuyasha, we had eaten earlier; I believe it had been some kind of food in Kagome's backpack and boy it actually tasted pretty good.

I swear I fell asleep the moment my head hit my purse/pillow. I was exhausted, so much had happened today; hopefully things will have calmed down by tomorrow. Or at least I hoped so.

I don't remember much after that, I had always found it hard to remember things during the time I was beginning to fall asleep. I vaguely remember something about a hot springs, and something else about going north but honestly I have no idea what they were inferring to. No all I can honestly claim to recall was how comfortable my purse felt; sure it was a little lumped but I had certain items in there that provided a pillow like substance.

However I remember everything that had happened while I slept, or rather what had happened in my dreams that night. I remember I was running, always running. I didn't know where I was running but I do know that I was surrounded by the darkness and that I was heading in the general direction of a pinkish purple glow and behind that a greenish glow. Both lights looked so familiar but I wasn't sure why. Had I seen them before? If so where? I didn't know but I kept running anyways. Why did if feel as if I wasn't getting any closer to anywhere, no matter how much I run. I recall the frustration I felt because I couldn't go anywhere. I remember how I felt drawn toward the pink light and felt my heart thump when I gazed at the green light. What did they mean? Did they mean anything, or was this just some stupid dream my brain felt like having? Did dreams ever have meanings or was that just wishful thinking on our part? Why couldn't I get anywhere?

When I woke that morning I still felt tired, as though I had been running that whole night instead of sleeping. In other words I felt like crap.

The day went by rather uneventfully, Sango slapped Miroku countless times; I threw him as far as I could four times. I somehow began to feel as though Miroku was doing it now to simply express his type of friendship; I would have to break him of that. On the other hand, I was definitely keeping my tossing skills honed.

Aside from those incidents, Miroku actually began to grow on me. He knew a lot about the things around him and was open to discussion on just about everything. I even saw compassion on many occasions; if it wasn't for his perverted habits I do believe he would be a great guy friend to me. However, that cursed hand of him became his downfall, perhaps I would just cut it off; problem solved. On a serious note, I didn't hate him actually I think I actually began to like him, kind of.

Sango and I bonded quickly, I looked up to her. She was the woman I wanted to be; we spoke openly about smaller things, and we agreed on just about everything. Our personalities were very similar but different in the perfect ways. For example, I understood how it felt to lose family, since for as long as I am here my family might as well be dead. Then their was Miroku. We could talk smack about him for hours, but I was able to pick up on the tell tale signs of romance between them and I would leave very subtle hints here and there. As the week persisted we would get more open on what we talked about. We also started exchanging different combative skills; she picked them up much faster than I did. Which just made me idolize her more. She was amazing.

Kagome was just like she was in the manga, which I loved because I had always found her and Inuyasha hysterical. I started counting the number of times she used the sit commands and by the end of the week I found she had used it thirty-seven times. And every time she did it was hilarious. Kagome and I bonded quickly, our situation were similar after all. She didn't live in this time either and so we could really bond and feel each other's pain. We were able to talk about things in our time without having to explain what they were. We could laugh at jokes that only we would get. The two of became like close sisters. Psychologically it made sense; we as humans being make our families when we are lacking, emotionally it made even better sense. We got each other we agreed on everything, when we are right and when we are wrong. Don't get me wrong, we had major differences in personalities but those differences is what made us connect. Where one was lacking the other had it in spades. It was amazing.

Inuyasha, though he continued to seemingly disapprove of me, also began to accept me. Two day after our first meeting he had slipped up and actually called me Nikki instead of wench. I seriously leapt for joy. We fought all the time, but most of the fights were playful, and even the ones that were serious had a friendly feel about them. It was like we had developed a game out of our fights. I know I was keeping track of who won and who lost, at the moment it was 26 to 15, I won 26; he won 15. I know that some of our fights were more physical than they were vocal, I would throw a punch he block it, vise versa. On occasion I would toss him or kick him. He would scratch, trip, or push me. But never once had he ever seemingly been trying to critically injure me. Only a small scrape here and there.

Kirara warmed up to me the quickest. She would come into my lap while we were eating dinner every night now; I think it was because I fed her sometimes. Nothing like a good bribe to get on a feline's good side. Especially when the bribe was fish. I can honestly say that she was just as soft as a kitten was. I positively adored petting her. No joke and I don't even like cats.

Shippo was also among the first to really warm up to me. I remember the first day I had bribed him with some candy I found in my purse at lunch. After eating it he wasn't terrified of me anymore and we could more easily connect. I taught him some of the games we played in my world like hopscotch, truth or dare, hand games (like Miss Mary Mack), we played tag all the time, we also played hide and go seek on a regular basis. I think our favorite thing to do however was work together to play practical jokes on Inuyasha, and oh my god was it fun. Even if I did end up having to protect poor little Shippo from the angry hanyou.

I vaguely remember one instance in particular that was truly entertaining, with some fox magic we were able to play a rather childish practical joke on Inuyasha, it consisting of Shippo's spinning top and my excellent hand eye coordination. As the hanyou came down the path I had gather in my hand mud. When Shippo released the spinning top from a tree branch above Inuyasha I threw mud at the spinning top. The force of the spin caused the mud to rain down in Inuyasha turning him into a brown man.

Quite obviously he wasn't too thrilled with us and he immediately went after the little fox demon. I paused for a moment considering what to do, options, options, so many options. Of course, me being the slow thinker I am, I was unable to decide before Inuyasha had him by the scruff of his neck. I worked fast. Moving as fast as I could, which honestly wasn't very fast, I charged forward and kicked Inuyasha arm up. He released the kitsune whom was now flying in the air. I chased after the little guy but I was not fast enough and he hit the ground anyways. "Oh Shippo I'm so sorry."

Fortunately the little guy seemed alright and gave a heart melting smile; literally I think my heart melted because he was so damn cute, "It's ok Nikki."

As I am sure you can imagine I was not ok in Inuyasha's book. Not in the least I heard a huff and turned to see him standing before me quite literally fuming. His left ear, left being my left, was twitching with fury. It didn't take long before he came charging and I once again was 'forced' to used my hapkito skills and a different toss than the one I had been using to earn him a spot on the floor. "Wah! But I know I dodged it that time! You wench, how did you do that!" the Inu half demon complained.

"My name is Nikki."

"Answer my question human wench."

"It was a different toss than the one I had been using. So your attempt at dodging the original one was futile," I thought for a moment, "I'll make you a deal if you call me Nikki, I'll teach you how to perform the toss."

Inuyasha paused; he was actually seriously considering it. What I didn't understand was what was so terrible; it shouldn't have been a hard decision. "Alright, wen-Nikki. You have a deal." Later that day and through out the rest of the week I had Sango and Miroku help me demonstrate and teach Inuyasha how to perform the flip. Poor Inuyasha seemed to be having a hard time understand that brute strength wasn't key, but rather, the manipulation of the opponent's center of gravity was what made it so effective on even foes stronger than you. Even after two days he couldn't control his strength so I finally told him until he could control his 'demonic might' I wasn't going to teach him.

Needless to say he was angry. But poor Miroku and Sango were getting some serious bruises; especially Miroku who was Inuyasha's partner. Of course, after that practice; in order to show his gratitude Miroku let his hand wander a bit too freely and I was forced to add another bruise to his set. I can honestly say I didn't feel sorry at all that time. Contrary I felt rather overjoyed by this; walking away I couldn't help thinking about how satisfying kicking that monk's ass was.

I suppose now I should mention a rather important event in the process of the female bonding with Sango and Kagome. It happened on the second night I was with them. We were extremely close to a hot springs and so the three of us went to bathe.

Even though I knew we were all females I still couldn't help feeling self-conscious. I mean honestly; where I am from no one bathes together except husbands and wives and even then that was extremely rare. Not only that but I didn't want them to see my naked body. Even more so I didn't want Miroku to see either; I mean let's face it he is a peeping tom who seriously needed his face messed up good.

Somehow I managed to swallow up my fears and followed Sango and Kagome. I kept an especially close eye on the monk; watching him to make sure he didn't follow. I got a little nervous when I couldn't see him anymore, but I got over it. Somehow. Though, I can't say I was completely over it since I was formulating way of neutering the monk should he try to steal a glance.

It wasn't a long walk to the hot springs nor was it a hard one. Rather it was short and simple and easy. Which is pretty damn good in my case, because as you may have noticed before I am a bit of a klutz. The spring was just as I had seen all of them in the manga.

The steaming spring itself sat and a naturally dug out hole, a large one at that. Around it were rocks of all shapes and sizes. One particular one was flat on top and thus could easily be sat on, perhaps I would make use of it, perhaps not. I wasn't too sure about even getting in anymore.

It's amazing how quickly someone loses their nerve when they are already in the process of completing an action. I had been fine when I go their, honestly, however when I turned to the girls to see them already undressing I blushed. It was one thing to see girls in their undergarment in the school locker room, but this was something entirely different. No, I am not a lesbian, but people don't really get naked in front of me nor me them so I was extremely embarrassed. Trust me, you would be too.

The two looked up at me only to find that I had looked down and had turned two shades of red maybe even a shade of purple. God, I was extremely humiliated. I heard a whisper between the two before one finally broke the silence I was surrounded in. "Don't worry, we won't look." It had been Kagome that spoke, I was so appreciative. I believe that that kindness alone was the reason why all my embarrassment went away and I undressed right before their eyes. Shame wasn't even in my vocabulary anymore.

"Nope, were all girls here." Walking over, now nude I carefully glided into the water, it splashed around me and nearly burnt my skin, but it felt amazing. I sloshed over to where they were sitting and joined them. They were at the moment shaking their heads. I guess I was pretty shocking at times. "What? Aren't I allowed to do the same as you ladies?" I said jokingly while pointing over at their clothing. The two women laughed, and I unconsciously joined in. These two had laughs like that of matured, amazingly cool, and strong ladies. I was so jealous. I had the innocent laughter of a kid. Thus adding to my unwomanly features and making me all the more unattractive.

We were all talking, mainly about Naraku, and all of their situations. I felt a little left out since I didn't really have a terrible experience with the half-demon. Not that this particular fact was a bad thing, I can honestly say I am glad I hadn't met the guy yet, he was after all some kind of spider demon. I shuttered at the thought of it. I hated spiders more than I hated any other kind of bug.

Our conversation had reached the point of no one having anything else to say and thus an awkward silence pursued us. I never could stand those things. They were just so, so, well so awkward. I needed to do something to make it stop.

I reacted with the only thing I knew to do. I splashed Kagome with water. At first she seemed shocked, she kind of looked like Inuyasha when Shippo and I got him with a prank, but soon she began to laugh and splashed me back. I dodged and she ended up hitting Sango. Her face and posture looked like that of a wet cat. Hysterical of course. A splash fight had been started and the air was filled with laughter and lighthearted screams.

Alas, this was not to last because I had moved and revealed my back to the two woman. Sango seemed the most shocked out of the two, probably because she had the littlest understanding of what it was. If you must know, I had a tattoo. Specifically of a bird, a phoenix. It wasn't aflame or anything, rather it's feathers were the color of fire, and it resembled a beautiful song bird rather than a bird of prey. It had been painted on _my_ left side, _their_ right. The phoenix's body sat right on my shoulder blade while it's obscenely long, but beautiful tail-feathers branched all the way down my back stopping at the very top of my butt. The bird sat on a cherry blossom tree in full bloom, and petals danced around the whole picture and a little danced on my upper left arm.

I understood their shock, but did they have to stare? I mean honestly. What was the big deal with me having a tattoo? Then I recalled that in this day and age, no one had tattoo, and if they did it would have been washed away by the water. I had gotten it about a year and a half ago on my fifteenth birthday. My mom had finally agreed to it then for more than a couple of reasons.

"You have a tattoo! Wow, I was never expecting that!" well at least Kagome wasn't too shocked to have gone completely silent.

"Tattoo? It is part of the skin, is it some kind of demon marking?" Poor, poor Sango. She had no clue what a tattoo was since she had probably never seen one, unless you consider demonic markings a tattoo then I guess she did. I however didn't really see it that way. I smiled slightly, an awkward smile but a smile none-the-less.

"Well, no. This isn't a demon marking. Where I am from people use needles and ink to make permanent pictures on the skin. This is called tattooing or a tattoo. It is painful and takes a ton of time, however the final product is well worth it," a much less fake smile decorated my face just a little, "don't you agree?"

Sango stared at it for a bit before reaching up and touching the petals on my arm, she was in awe. She was really cute and in awe. It was pretty damn awesome, so I understood her completely. When I had gotten it done I was in awe when I looked in the mirror, I also recalled being in awe when the tattoo artist finished and called me a 'a beautiful canvas'. I also however slapped the man. It is kind of a natural reaction for me and I apologized profusely afterwards. That unfortunately hadn't made much of a difference I guess cause when I got the bill back I found he had charged me fifty dollars extra, but what was I to do? Not pay it and get in trouble, so I did what was right and gave the man fifty extra dollars.

"That is amazing." I vaguely heard Sango whisper to herself, had to admit never thought I would hear her talking to herself, but hey there is always a first for everything. This of course brings to mind that annoying question which came first the chicken or the egg. Personally I think it was the chicken. But hey who cares about me and my opinions really.

I was surprised to find out how relieved I was that she had finally stopped analyzing my arm. Apparently I had been holding my breath, who knew? Obviously, as I just previously stated, I didn't it; hence the rhetorical question, in other words please 'o please do not try to answer it.

I hated that. You know when you're talking to someone, like let's just say a friend, and it's raining outside and you go, 'hmm, I wonder if it is raining?' when it is obviously doing so, and your friend answers. I don't know about you, but that's just stupidity. Of course it's raining. Why in the world would I ask if it is raining when I know it is! Because it's rhetorical! Oh wow, amazing! Did you figure that out all by yourself good old self?

Sorry, I seem to have gone off on another little tangent of mine. I do that, and I am allowed to so deal with it. Now, now darlings back to the subject at hand; the sudden realization that, yes I do have a tattoo. Tada.

"This is very expensive I assume?" Sango finally said to us, rather than to herself. Kagome and I nodded in approval. "It truly is a work of art, although it sounds very painful."

I shrugged, wasn't much to say their, yes it was super painful but it was a necessity for me. "It was, but I saw it in the window and realized I just had to have it. No matter what!" I added with almost too much enthusiasm. "My pain tolerance is higher now too." I winked at the two girls, Kagome shook her head at me, while Sango just stared. Yep, I was a freak and damn did I love it.

The conversation once again died, and even they soon lost interest in the tattoo. Sometimes I wished I could forget that which marked my back. On occasion when I recalled the marking on my back I regretted it. We move on with life though, and I keep running with it, the phoenix on my back my greatest gift.

All had seemed calm, we were relaxed talking about random things; some good some bad. Quite suddenly we heard the rustling of leaves near the edge of the spring. Sango was the first and quickest to react, "Miroku to lecherous monk." It was truly amazing what adrenaline and anger could do. She had thrown a ridiculously large stone at the bushes. Kagome was much less impressive opting to throw pebbles instead. I reacted defenselessly and ducked into the spring.

However, I quickly realized that was not such a good idea. The hot springs was just that, hot. Very hot. My unfortunate eyelids couldn't stand the heat and I quickly jumped out of the water, flabbergasted. When I did finally recover I saw and unconscious Miroku beneath the stone Sango had thrown. Ouch.

The three of us got out, got dressed, and left him there. That's what he gets for being a perverted dumbass. Plus, Inuyasha would get him later. We walked back up to the campfire and the moment we got their Inuyasha left to go save the monk. Apparently this was a common occurrence, just like I read. I can honestly say that made me incredibly happy. I knew so much about them; it was like we were close friends at one time or something like that. They just didn't know that much about me.

Though it would not seem to some that we had not moved any great distance, we actually spent the majority of our days walking on paths in an attempt to track down the half-demon Naraku. If I had known the land and remembered all the names of the different land marks I would have probably been more useful however I knew that we had to go north and I was able to recognize some land marks but that was it.

I can honestly say I was hoping, and I assumed I would be more helpful. However, I recall thinking one night that I am using the books as a guide to help us find Naraku. The problem is that I was not in any of the books and could have a vast effect the story line, or at least I would think so. The point is though; does that mean the books were still accurate?

I had to admit not knowing was pretty damn frustrating; I couldn't help my new friends nor could I help myself if I didn't know. I also wasn't sure where in the story line we were so that really didn't help me either.

It wasn't long after I had had that internal conversation that I found out that the Inu group had just started hearing rumors of the band of seven being resurrected. I knew exactly where we were in the story, and I assumed I knew where Naraku was. Then again I guess it really isn't safe to be assuming anything at the moment. Until I knew if the plot had been change too drastically I couldn't be sure. Even then I doubt I would be sure, but maybe I would be some help. After all I did remember the name Mt. Hakurei.

Of course they didn't know anything about that yet. Sango and Miroku had heard of it but had never been there so they really weren't much help. So it was of to Kaede's lovely home. Yippee doodah. Looking up, for really no reason other than I had noticed that the sun had made a delightful appearance that morning on what I believed to be a Monday, though wasn't sure. I noticed in the sky a rather colorful dot, considering it was yellowish and purplish. Reminded me a bit of a bug, ugh. I hated bugs as you may recall. With a shudder I looked down, cursing the dot in the sky.

* * *

Me: So...did you enjoy. This chapter was about one thousand five hundred to two thousand words longer. I had more to write about. Just wait untill I really get going. Also, I did manage to get this one out on schedule YAY! And I enjoyed my b-day! yay! i am having a party tomorrow with friends! YAY! Alright. I'm done yaying.

Nikki: Why?

Me: Why what?

Nikki: Your planning something aren't you. I can tell. You have an evil mind.

Me: Please, you can't tell. I have a mind like a cob-web. I can't even tell. This morning even, I could have sworn someone moved the kitchen. I have no idea why. It's my head.

Nikki: *glare*

Me: don't glare, I control your very fate.

Nikki: Eep.

SO EVERYONE! PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE! REVIEW! Thank you my freundlein Sepheirah. I appreciate it. I know I made a couple of errors like that and meant to correct them but couldn't find it when I went back through. I think I did better this time. =.= guess I won't know for sure untill someone point it out, eh?

-Sephy


	4. Chapter 4 Swept off my Feet

Me: Welcome, welcome. Please do come in. Things are going to start to get extremely good.

Nikki: Which of course means I'm going to die.

Me: now how exactly would that be good? That would mean the story was over…

Nikki: It would be good for me cuz then you couldn't torture me any longer.

Me: You should have more faith in me, oh by the way I am starting a pole just for the fun of it. If you had to choose on MALE character for Nikki to end up with, who would it be... don't bother picking Miroku or Inuyasha I love their little loves with Sango and Kagome too much.

Nikki: Do I get to choose?

Me: No

Nikki: WHAT! B-BUT!

Me: Oh do be quiet.

Inu: Hey! What love with Kagome? You must be imagining things!

*everyone stares at him*

Inu: I-is it that obvious.

Everyone: Yes.

Inu: Even_ you _Kagome, I would have thought you were far too stupi-

Kag: SIT! *Inuyasha hits ground*

_**Do I own Inuyasha: Damn I wish I did. (that is a no by the way)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 4: Swept off My Feet.

Sometimes I wondered, does the world despise me for some unknown reason? Not really and particular motive for these thoughts, just kind of always wanted to know. What I would give to be swept off my feet by a sexy, smart, and strong man. The three essess. But alas no such man exists. Too bad too, the world would be perfect if just one existed.

As you may know, if you have been actually been following my story rather than just jumping to parts you find interesting (which if you are I'm going to slap you because my whole life is interesting) I have been travelling with the jewel shard hunters. As to why or really even how a normal high school girl like me ended up in a fictional land is far beyond my grasp. Miroku had attempted a couple of explanations, none of which actually made much sense, though mine weren't any better. Actually, they were worse. I never was very creative, or smart for that matter.

Did I mention I had the temper of a wild boar; it is accompanied with a short fuse. The smallest thing got on my nerves, for example: Miroku's staff. Oh my god, it never stopped jingling! When ever he made the slightest movement, "jingle". I swear by the end of that week I had been tempted hundreds of times to break that head off and throw it in the nearest river where it would be washed away into oblivion and all my joy and happiness would be returned to me as though those stupid, overly annoying, repetitive ringlets had never existed. However, I was not about to get on Miroku's bad list and thus could be sucked into that stupid wind tunnel of his. That there was the only thing he held above me. That and he was a well respected monk, while I was some sort of freak show with strange cloths and colorful hair.

The villages we passed regarded me almost as hostilely as they did towards Inuyasha and Shippo. I believe my rainbow hair gave them the impression that I was some kind of demon. That, in its own way, was very insulting, but at the same time they regarded me rudely because they were scared of me, this gave me a sense of megalomania. A terrible thing it was, but the feeling was amazing. Like some sort of high, not that I would know of course, I mean come on; me on drugs, che, not even possible.

That there was sarcasm, although I don't believe penicillin for medical reasons count, however if it did, that there was extremely heavy sarcasm and a terrible lie.

We did not end up staying in those villages, honestly the only reason we went to the villages at all was to see if they knew where Mt. Hakurei was. Most didn't know precisely where it was, but they could usually point us in the right direction.

I soon found that the closer we got to said mountain I got a terrible feeling in my stomach like a mix between nausea and butterflies. Not very comfortable at all, but somehow I dealt with it; I even managed to ignore it completely over time. With the way I dealt with it I could have put Inuyasha the 'my body is better than your human ones' man to shame, serious shame. God that annoyed the crap out of me. So what, you're better. How many times do you plan on repeating before you think we understand? I know I understood his bragging the first time he said it.

If only I could express how much I had been tempted to hit him whenever he started poking fun at our 'fragility'. That usually happened whenever I tripped and fell on my face, earning myself some decent scuffs; which ironically enough I had just done. That's when he got going, "Keh, what the hell? You humans are so weak to trip and get cut like that."

SMACK!

Whoopsies. My bad. Didn't mean to do that, it was like a reaction to my being pissed with him. This also resulted in him being pissed at me. "You ningen! How dare you strike me! I'll kill you."

My regret was slowly fading, "You shouldn't make fun you people you little puppy!"

"I am not a puppy!" He yelled his hair standing with fury, very much reminding me of a cat; if I hadn't been so angry I would have laughed.

No instead I smirked and shot back, "You're right, you're a kitten."

He growled at me, it actually sound rather demonic considering the fact his past growls were not really all that scary to me, "Do NOT compare me to a cat. I might rip your head off for it."

"Or I could just flip you to the ground. Now that there is an excellent idea. Come at me, kitty cat." He was seriously just like a dog, coming when called. If I had any doggy treats I would have gotten some out for him. As he approached I prepared to flip him which, at first I succeeded. However in the end he landed on his feet and pulled me up and over. This however only resulted in him being kneed in the side of the face. "You're getting better Inuyasha. Keep working on it."

"Why thank you, I just seem to have a talent for it," he paused for a moment as if just realizing something, "hey, wait! I am still pissed with you!" It was truly amazing how a compliment could distract him. The group, excluding him, rolled their eyes and continued to walk in Mt. Hakurei's general direction leaving Inuyasha yelling after us.

When he finally did stop yelling he followed behind us muttering to himself. He certainly knew how to hold a grudge; I usually forgot all about it a few minutes later.

It was about and hour later before he stopped muttering and returned to his position at the lead; I honestly felt he though he was like the alpha pack member or something like that. I tended to disagree feeling that Kagome was more in control when it came to who was leading, and who wouldn't think so, after all it was extremely easy for her to give him a nice sitting. Though I didn't dare voice this opinion, after all I really didn't want him to be mad at me for hours upon hours again. That there was just ridiculous.

Suddenly Inuyasha just stopped. There didn't seem to be an apparent reason, rather he stopped walking. Seconds later he began to sniff the air profusely; he so totally smelt something and he looked sooooo adorable while doing so. As tempting as it was to walk up to him and pinch his nose I controlled myself. In the manga whenever he did this it usually meant something bad was coming, or Kouga was on his way. It couldn't have been Kouga since I didn't see a whirl wind and Kagome didn't sense any jewel shards which meant it was a bad thing. Shit. I hated bad things. They were never good. That was rather redundant: bad things were never good. I made my point however.

"I smell Naraku."

I blinked, huh? It couldn't have been him, rather a puppet or a creation like Kagura. Sure enough, from above I heart the slight whipping of wind and Inuyasha's clichéd yell: Kagome! Kagura's dance of blades had been unleashed and Inuyasha had just barely pulled her out of the way. Unfortunately the bottled of Shikon no Tama shards were not nearly as lucky. It was sliced in half and all four shards; how she had four shards at the time was beyond me, but there were four none-the-less, fell to the ground.

Kagome reached out for them but another round of wind blades fell to the ground forcing her to get as far away as she would have liked. In other words well out of reach of the shards.

Kagura swooped down aiming to gain said shards while Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and prepared to fire his famous wind scar only to find I was in the way, "Move you ningen!" I don't know what drove me to this burst of courage, maybe it was my incessant need to defy the half-demon's orders, or maybe it was just instinct, but I instead dove forward.

Somehow, I am not really sure how, but I managed to reach the jewel shards just before Kagura's little claws could reach the shards. I think I came as a shock to her; I was after all the only one that had managed to remain unnoticed. I mainly think it was because she didn't know the group had a new member.

She stared at me for a moment and I her. Her red eyes were hypnotizing; not because they were especially gorgeous, but rather they were so bright in real life I just couldn't help wondering if they were her real eyes. I decided not to find out since she would probably kill me for it and really didn't feel like dying today.

Slowly but surely I drew my hand in holding the shards inside it, she noticed of course and she glared at me profusely. She lifted her hand about to strike when suddenly from behind her and in front of me there was the sound of a women yelling 'Hiraikotsu'. I ducked of course knowing it was Sango throwing her giant boomerang. Kagura barely dodged the thing, but I will admit I was impressed she could while staying on her feather.

I couldn't help wonder for a moment what it would be like to ride on a feather however my thoughts quickly cleared when I saw Kagura aim her fan at me again. Needless to say I was on my feet in no time and jumping out of the way of her blades. Inuyasha was trying to get closer to her via the trees, it was fun to watch him literally bounce between two of them, he reminded a bit of a rubber bouncy ball.

I watched Miroku begin to open his wind tunnel but was abruptly stopped at the appearance of the hell wasps, _Saimyosho. Damn, I hated those things. Always getting in the way of Miroku's awesomeness. You know what else I hate? My uselessness._

Although if I hadn't of grabbed those shards when I did Kagura would have them. At the mere thought of the jewel I held the shards closer to my bosom. Kagura was quite obviously annoyed. No doubt she wished for my death right about now. Finally Inuyasha was high enough to jump up and above her, swinging Tetsusaiga down upon her. She barely dogged the deadly fang, but did unfortunately. Slippery little bugger that one. Of course, that also meant Inuyasha was coming back down to earth. I inwardly chuckled at that. It was about time.

Kagura, no doubt in a hurry to dispose of me, the temporary keeper of the shards and once again lifted her fan, I of course jumped out of the way before she actually attacked, from behind me I heard the words, "Hit the mark!" and a whooshing noise. It was about time. Again the demon dodged. She was beginning to get on my last nerve.

"Excuse me Miss Kagura! Do you mind getting you cowardly ass down here to face us like a real err…demon!" I glared at her the best I could but I wasn't too sure she could see me from way up there. I wasn't sure if I was happy over that or mad.

I found out pretty soon she most definitely heard me, "Insolent wretch! Learn your place!" I was pretty sure she was also glaring at me as I was her. Now let us see whose glare was the most deadly. "DIE! Dance of the Dragon!"

She won. No doubt her glare could have killed me. It did after all come with a death threat and the means to make that threat a reality. Adrenaline kicked in and I jumped out of the way, still clutching the Shikon no Tama pieces to my chest. Like hell was I going to drop one. Wait, don't jinx it my stupid self!

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Sango and Kirara were seemingly gone along with Kagome. Inuyasha and Miroku still stood at the bottom; Inuyasha was quite obviously pissed that he couldn't tag along.

It didn't take long before I noticed the flying feline (heh) coming up from behind the wind demon. Kagome had an arrow drawn and Sango was preparing to throw Hiraikotsu. Double whammy time.

Inuyasha finally spoke up with some snide remark, "You cowardly whore, you will die by the hands of my wind scar!"

The demon scoffed, "I am wind, your wind scar can never hurt me." That there was a flat out lie. I knew for a fact it could since it had done so before. I would have imagined her comebacks to be far more witty and intelligent, though everyone has their off days.

"Keh, wanna bet?" Of course no one actually got to finish since both Sango and Kagome had fired. The demon woman avoided the arrow but the boomerang managed to slice off her left arm. She screamed, more in anger than in pain.

"Insolence!" She seriously likes that word, how many times had she used it now? "You shall die you miko bitch!" Why did everyone have such dirty mouths? Although I guess at the moment I had no right to speak, mine wasn't exactly clean either.

From the distance I saw something I didn't want to see. A horde of demons, none of which were extremely powerful however, they were no doubt coming to Kagura's aid and it was pissing me off. What? We don't get any help? What the hell is that? What made it even worse was the fact that the majority of the creatures in the horde were worm demons.

I paled, instantaneously. I felt faint. I wonder how many of them were there? One hundred? Two hundred? God I hoped not.

Did I mention I don't like worms? I think I did but I do believe I should reiterate that I'm really not fond of worms, at all. Not even in a little bit. I can honestly say they terrified me.

I quite literally squeaked with fear. I got an awkward look from both Inuyasha and Miroku. No doubt they were wondering what it was that ailed me. I vaguely pointed at the horde of demons and managed to squawk out, "w-w-w-w-w-w-worms." I am not really sure how I managed even that little one syllable word, but I did. I was kind of proud of myself for doing so.

I should have known Kagura would not be alone. No doubt she was simply early. What I could honestly say surprised me was the fact that it had been one of Naraku's incarnations that had been sent rather than the band of seven. Wasn't he trying to kill the group? Quite obviously Kagura had failed at that, so why?

Even more so, why did it have to be larvae that came to her aid? Why couldn't it have been a giant bunny rabbit demon that said "What's up dock?" on a regular basis. I would have appreciated that so much more that a giant worm demon that floats, and chases you, and made terrible noises when being crushed. I visibly grimaced.

Remember how I mentioned I was feeling sick the closer I got to Mt. Hakurei? I think it had something to do with those bad feelings you get, you know how you get this terrible feeling in your stomach. I think my stomach was trying to warn me that this was coming. One worm demon was enough b-but two hundred? That just isn't right.

I think I was crying. Or at least I think I was about to.

Battle raged around me, but I was frozen solid. Bugs. I hated bugs. What I would do for every bug in the universe, demon or not, to be gone.

The only thing that broke me out of my trance like state was the sound of metal crashing against metal. I was startled, and I knew for sure now tears were rolling down my cheeks. That sound brought to mind things I didn't remember or rather I had forced myself to forget for my own sanity.

It brought to mind the mark on my back. Oh how I regretted it. What I would do to take it all back. If only I wasn't what I had been, but maybe someone different. I realized with a start that I hadn't changed. I was still that person. Someone I didn't want to be. What I would give to change everything about me. To never have lived. So much wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for the mark on my back.

The phoenix, my tainted self, my mark, my sin, my everything.

Yet I hadn't changed? Why not? I had forced myself to forget! I shouldn't have I should have let it change me into someone else. Someone that no one would ever have to think about. That would have solved every one of my problems.

I vaguely heard someone call my name, "Ni…kk…Nikk….ik…i…Nikk….NIKKI!" I woke, startled. Inuyasha was fending off many blades from Kagura while Miroku fought of demons that had attacked me because of the jewel shards I held in my hand.

"Milady, are you alright?" Miroku managed in-between grunts.

I smiled, unwillingly, but smiled no matter, "Yes. The worm demons scare me. I-I am not a ver-"

"Who cares? Now would you get your ass out of here! You're just getting in the way!" Inuyasha did not allow me to finish my excuse. I felt my pride become injured, but unfortunately he was right. God I hated it when he was right.

Vaguely I squeezed my palm and found that all four shards were still there, although I also felt this strange burning sensation. I couldn't really explain what it was, or why it was burning.

Ignoring it I dashed into the forest around us. I ran and ran and ran and ran and ran. I am not sure how long I ran for, could have been hours or it could have been seconds. I honestly wasn't really paying much attention. I do know however that I only stopped when I assumed I had not been followed. I realized quickly however that was not the case.

"Dance of Blades!"

I turned in time to see a couple of wind swords coming at me. I dodged however I was not fast enough to avoid all injury and my left arm was badly sliced. "Shit!" That hurt. That hurt a lot. I thought paper cuts were the worse things on the planet but this turned out to be a rude awakening.

I looked up and found more blades coming at me. I cussed audibly as I attempted to dodged all of them too. I managed to avoid any serious injuries but my blouse, vest, and jeans had been ripped in countless places making a rather revealing and embarrassing outfit. As to how I had time to analyze my outfit as embarrassing I had not idea. I was a quick thinker. Not. However, I am going to use that as an excuse for now.

Back to the issue at hand however, Kagura was still firing blade after blade and I can honestly say I was beginning to get tired and much, much slower. Her blades managed to get me pretty good a couple of times, however, what began to draw my attention was the sensation in my hand. I seriously thought that my hand was being seared right off. The pain I was feeling was much, much worse than anything the wind demon could do.

What was wrong with me? I had no idea. All I knew was that no matter how much it hurt I mustn't drop the jewel shards. So many people's lives depended on my being able to withstand this pain and hold on to these little stones.

I was not about to let anyone die. I was so sick and tired of death.

Especially the all too recent deaths of my parents, just because some stupid car jacking went awry. I had been in the foster system for about a month untill I somehow managed to convince a judge that little old me was old enough to be considered a legal adult and my own care taker. I kept trying to tell myself they were still with me in spirit, protecting me and finding ways, any way they could, to give me the strength I needed to survive. I even forced myself to believe that even now they were protecting me. Or at least I was hoping. However, I am no idiot. They are dead and can only do so much and thus I knew I had to take care of myself too.

For example right now, I had to find someway of this craptastic situation. Although all options seemed to lead to my not so epic demise and the loss of the smoldering jewel shards. _Damn it all! I mean seriously! Everything here can go to hell for all I care, especially this bitchy demon! _I thought to myself vaguely.

Another wave of wind came at me, scraping at my shoulder. The force alone, though it only grazed me sent me spinning towards a tree. I wasn't sure which was worse, how sick I was beginning to feel because of how dizzy I was or how much it hurt when I struck the tree with a resounding thud and a reverberating crack. Something was most definitely broken I could feel it and damn did it hurt like hell.

I was pretty sure it was a rib, my lower left one to be specific. I can honestly say that afterwards I was too scared to move. I would only beable to imagine what it would feel like, or even better what it looked like.

Unfortunately I did end up imagining it, and god what a gruesome scene it was. Ironically the moment I started to imagine it I started to get this ticklish and somewhat prickly feeling in the same area mixed in with the pain untill finally the pain and strange feeling both were gone.

I assumed I had gone numb in that area, now if only the fire in my hand would die too. Although I did begin to notice the heat slowly begin to fade but not dim entirely, not yet unfortunately. I was still cursed to deal with it for now.

I am not quite sure how it was I managed to return to my feet but I did none the less. My left arm's strength completely failed as my gash had caused some rather severe blood flow, but I still stood before Kagura, tall and proud. Yeah, I was so totally still living after a rather drawn out fight with the Mistress of the Wind; bet that puts a damper on her reputation. That is if anyone ever found out about this. They probably wouldn't so screw that.

The woman before me smirked, "You still stand before me, though you are injured. This is prooving to be rather entertaining."

"Agreed, watching you flail your arms around pointlessly, since you obviously can't do much damage, is rather fun to watch," I sneered at her. I was full of retorts. All the time, I had a whole book stored in my head with plenty of insults. "I just have to know, why-ever does Naraku keep you around? You're worse than worthless."

"You insolent wench, I will show you how to respect those above you!" Hadn't she already said something along those lines, I had no time to think about it however as I was forced into a side leap to avoid her dance of blades.

"You're aim is getting worse, don't tell me your age is affecting you?" I said mockingly. Who knew what inspired me to become so sharp tongued I don't know. Perhaps I had simply given up hope or gained way too much hope. It could even be I was feeling light-headed and thus wasn't in my right mind. I leaned more to the latter if, that is, I could intelligibly do so.

I stumbled slightly avoiding another wave of wind and Kagura took the chance to really hit me. She lifted her arm back behind her and prepared to strike, _shit_, I thought. When she began to swing a cringed slightly, "DANCE OF DRAGONS!"

"Shit." I mumbled. Just as she completed the attack a wave of blue and somewhat beautiful light erupted in her direction. I watched as her shocked self avoided the attack. I didn't get to see much however, because Kagura's 'dance of dragons' had quite literally 'swept me off my feet.' Well, another wish was coming true, that didn't necessarily mean this is what I meant though. As I went flying up and up and up I cursed myself, I seriously needed to stop wishing for things.

Finally I realized, as everything seemed to be delayed to me, exactly how fast I was going and how high I was going. Pretty damn fast and pretty damn high, slowly I realized how fast I was beginning to plummet. Yep, I was going to die. There was no questioning it this here was my end.

I can honestly say this wasn't how I wanted to go out, this was after all somewhat pride eroding. To die because I literally got blown over like some sapling in an empty field. I cursed my weight. Perhaps if I gained a couple more pounds I wouldn't have been like a leaf on a windy day. It was official, I hated Kagura and damn did I hate my situation. To think at one point in the story I pitied the witch.

At the same time I would have loved to know what that blue light was. Of course that would have to wait since it was doubtful I would get out of this. But, god I hope I do.

As I began my rapid descent I let loose a scream that literally sent birds flying from below me. I braced myself, this included shutting my eyes, hard, very hard. I was not looking for what I knew would happen. I was psychic in that sense. I knew the future. I knew I was going to hit the ground extremely hard. And I knew it would probably kill me. After all it isn't the fall that kills you it's the landing.

* * *

Me: HA HA! A cliff hanger. You hate me right now don't you? Oh don't worry it isn't that hard to figure out a part of the outcome.

Nikki: *Crying mercilessly* *mutters something about the demonic writer*

Me: *Thwack.* Don't be a baby….GYAAAAAH!

Inu: *rushes in* w-what is it?

Me: s-s-s-s-s-s-spider get it!

Inu:…Baby *turns to leave*

Me: *latches on and looks up at him with huge baby dog eyes*

Inu: Eh…o-ok. *gets spider, smiles evilly and begins to chase me with it*

Me: GYAAAH! P-P-P-P-P-P-P-PLEASE DON'T!

Inu: then get the next chapter out. *crushes and tosses spider*…errr…sorry Sephy.

Me: SIT! *Inu hits floor*

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! R&R, R&R. ok I am done. See yah next time. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I know I had fun writing it. I also found I got it out early. I had a lot of free time this week and weekend so I filled it with this little guy. This means I am early since the normal schedule is a new chapter on Fridays. Maybe if you are lucky I will be able to finish another chapter by this Friday, although that seems kind of unlikely. Then again that is what I said about chapter three. *wink*

-Sephy


	5. Chapter 5 Need a Hand?

Me: Mwahahahahaha! Have you waited long *eyes flutter*

Inu: HEY YOU GET BACK HERE AND FINISH WRITING THIS!

Me: B-b-but I already did!

Inu: You couldn't have! I'm not in it!

Me: Why in the world would I want to keep writing about you! There are more important people waiting for me to write about them.

Inu: You little! IRON REAVER SOUL ST-

Me: SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT

*Inuyasha, literally six feet under (not metaphorically of course)*

*Nikki sitting in a dark corner while rocking back and forth*

Me: …am I really that cruel?

Welcome back guys, I literally typed this up at 100 wpm and you can thank my amazing friend jade! I WAS SO EXCITED TO SEE SOMEONE REVIEW MY STORY! ^-^ I realize Sephairah did, but I know her personally so she doesn't really count, so seeing someone I didn't know personally review really lifted my spirits and gave me such inspiration that I couldn't help but type this up in a two hour time span. There will probably be errors galore but I will go back and fix them before Friday comes. Nyah hahahahaha!

Jade my dear this ones for you *winks*

_**I wish with all my heart I owned Inuyasha, but I don't**_

_**

* * *

****Chapter Five: Need a Hand?**_

Last time you heard of me I was plummetting from the sky…well guess what, and you'll never believe what happened…I'm still plummetting. That surprised yah didn't it? You expected to say I was saved by some amazing demon or human with awsome powers, and it would be love at first sight and we would live happily ever after! You were **wrong**, very wrong. For I am still falling, and falling, and falling, and falling, and screaming. Really can't forget screaming. That's an important one.

Not that it would honestly make a difference, screaming never did anything good honestly. I simply mentioned it for the irony. One of my least favorite things was reading a book in which a character is about to die and they scream. I never understood why, or really what the point was behind the scream. What? Did people just go around screaming when it really didn't help them? They still died. The irony being I am screaming and quite obviously that wasn't helping.

I can honestly say my life didn't flash before my eyes and I am happy it didn't. I didn't want to remember my past, their was just pain in it and I really didn't want to have to look back on all that pain and be forced to rexperience it. Surely the fact I was dying at all dispelled that need.

Sure there was the good stuff, and there was a lot of it. However, a certain event in my life seemed to outweigh all the good. Just my luck.

I wonder: would I miss life? What was their to miss? I was and hermit and an orphan I spent my time reading manga and watching anime. My friends existed only in said books and shows. I guess if you count in Inuyasha and the group, but I had only spent a week with them and they barely knew anything about me. I am sure they would get over me. Man, I was lucky to have met them and glad I did, even if I did die in the end. I wouldn't have changed a thing about the past week.

I squeezed the shards closer to my bosom. If they wanted these they would have to pry my dead body off of them. That is the least I could do for the jewel hunters.

No, I am not content with my death. However, I still wanted to look on the bright side. I didn't want to kick the bucket being rediculously depressed. Then again I didn't want to die without ever having experienced love.

Cliché huh? Can you blame me though? It is every girls dream to get married to her dream guy. Sure mine didn't actually exist, but I could dream and I was hoping I would be able to find someone just as good. Obviously that was an epic fail. I had only dated one guy and he turned out to be a jack ass. Oh well. I didn't lose anything important.

However, there was one guy that had taken something from me! Joukuu, the shitty sky kami. I swear that after I died I was going to haunt him for the rest of eternity! TAKE THAT! Damn you, damn you, damn you, damn you. I honestly couldn't fit enough curses into one thought. My mind just didn't seem to have the capacity at the moment.

"Oh, please don't say such vulgar things to me." I paused and practically siezed. I somhow managed to twist myself enough to see, speak of the devil, Joukuu. He was wearing that same annoying smile and my eye twitched.

"You! How dare you show yourself here!" I hissed at him. I was impressed I had actually managed a rather decent hiss, it was seemingly very intimidating.

His smiled widened and my hand clenched tighter around the jewel shards, that had finally stopped burning, that seemed about right. Stop causing me pain right before I die; thank a ton. The Kami finally spoke, "I am here to help you; whether you want my help or not."

My nose twitched, I didn't want to die and I really wanted some help. I just wasn't sure I wanted it from the lecherous Kami. I didn't really get the chance to respond because with a flick of his index finger a powerful updraft formed slowing, and slowing, and slowing, and finally stopping my decent completely. My hair whipped around me even more than it had been doing before, god I was going to have a ton of tangles when this was all said and done.

I had to admit, I was curious to see how exactly he planned on getting me down. He had stopped my decent but I was still in mid-air and as far as I could tell he was incapable of actually touching me. Although he had kissed me. I shuddered at the memory.

Slowly the wind became to whip in a different direction, a circular one around me specifically. It flowed in both direct in order to keep me from spinning but it also created a vaccuum like space that kept me where I was. This was actually rather unbelievable, and I was dumbfounded. With another slower flick he slowly guided me down untill I was hovering over a clearing.

The way everything whipped away from me reminded me quite a bit of a landing helecoptor. I ended up landing in a tree branch slightly high above the clearing. Joukuu was not far away. I looked up at him, "Why do you asisst me, Kami?" He however didn't answer, except with a smile that just glistened with the fact that he knew something and I didn't. I almost jumped him, but he disappeared once again. I looked down towards the ground, I had absolutely no idea how I was going to get down. Climbing was the only option, but one hand was full and the other injured. I sighed, if only i could jump.

Carefully as not to fall or drop the jewel shards I began my downhill climbing but was forced to a stop at the last branch before I could jump. Not five feet away the leaves were rustling and I could barely make out voices. Someone was coming. I didn't know who but I decided it would be a good idea to wait untill I knew who it was and then climb down completely.

Soon the rustling stopped and three figures stepped into the clearing. Two were extremely short in stature and one was huge and appeared to have two heads. One of the short creatures walked right under her and she held her breath. From the bushes she heard a voice, "but I know I saw something fall here master Jaken."

Jaken? Master Jaken? It couldn't be? Could it? Oh I do hope so! To meet the girl I was dying to squeeze as tight as I could would be the biggest dream come true! Well that and meeting the perfect guy and touching Sesshy's tail (and getting away alive).

I couldn't resist I leaned out trying to get a better look at the figure. I would see, I swore to myself I would see. Nothing would stop me now. I was unstoppable. I would steal the glance I was craving no matter the cost. I would see the most adorable human girl in the history of fictional stories. I would see the one who can melt ice. I would…

CRACK! SNAP! WHACK! THUMP!

…fall out of the tree and land on something green, mean, and the worst fighting machine. (Yeah I so totally loved that! I know you did to I can see you laughing) Back to the point. I had managed to escape further harm thanks to the living stress reliever I had landed on. For once I could actually see the use in keeping the little green toad around. Not only was he the best stress reliever ever know to man kind, but he also made the perfect, not too soft, but not too hard pillow.

I doubt the imp would agree once he came to. I looked up, suddenly feeling the full extent of my injuries and blood loss. I was exhausted, faint even. However before I completely passed out I had to do two things first.

Celebrate the fact I had gotten out of the tree alive. I smiled so that could be checked off and…

Steal a peak at the most adorable thing that walked the planet.

Rin. The little black haired-girl that was to die for. I wasn't to sure I wasn't dying because of the fact I just had to see her. She was just as I had imagined, or rather saw in the anime and manga. She did seem slightly frightened, but I noticed that the moment I smiled she did to. Oh my god, Shippo didn't even compare.

Black. Everything went black.

I am not sure how long I was out for. Though I doubt it was much more than an hour. All I really remember was having a whacky dream.

I remembered running after someone much too fast for me. I didn't know why I was running but I felt danger. I remember falling and slicing my left arm open. I remember receiving cuts and bruises from where I had refused to go around thorny bushes and such.

Why was I so desperate? What was I chasing after? Why did the wounds feel so real and yet so strange. Like a mixture of pain and some other feelings, like I was being tickled or pricked. Why did that feeling feel so familiar. Had I felt it before? Why was I so confused. Why, even after I willed myelf to stop, did I keep going? What was wrong with my chest that it would hurt so much? Why did it appear as though I was glowing?

What was happening to me?

Everything in the dream was so foggy, the trees were distorted to the point where I could barely recognize them. They twisted and swayed unaturally as I ran past them. The grass below me was a sickly turquoise that seemind to flow like a whirlpool of water. The bushes would seemingly appear out of nowhere and I would be forced to go through them.

Who ever I was chasing was out of sight. Now even the slightest blob of any living thing lived in the environment in my mind. Was this dream supposed to mean something? Dreams were always supposed to mean something. Had something to do with the sub-concious. I couldn't remember.

I couldn't formulate a single intelligble thought.

I would try but then, I would forget what it was I was thinking about and just continue with my desperate sprint. If I could have thought to hate I would have hated this dream. It made me tired just recalling it.

Finally I felt something that wasn't pain. It wasn't a bush or a leafe or grass or anything that didn't live and breath like an animal. It was the touch of a human. Was someone trying to wake me?

I didn't know.

I didn't know anything. I was running and running but not going anywhere. I am sure I could have learned and learned and not know anything. Right now all my thoughts had been wiped clean.

I felt it again, the human hand. It seemed no larger than a child's. The more it touched me the more I seemed to be able to think and the more the dream seemed to fade. Finally everything went black again.

This time however I didn't sleep, rather I opened my eyes and saw a little girl looking down on me. The sun shined in a way that reflected a halo around her head. She looked just like an angel. An adorable angel. As a matter of fact I am sure she was an angel. I smiled. And couldn't help smiling wider when shed did the same. This girl was adorable.

Rin, was after all the perfect child. If I could pick a kid to have I would want it to be Rin. That of course, would have to wait till I was married though. "Are you ok, miss lady?" A small giggle escaped my lips and she cocked her head, she sounded just as cute as she looked.

"Yes, I am." To my surpirse it wasn't a lie. I wasn't even sore. Gradually I tested out all of my limbs and then actually looked at them. I didn't have a single bruise or cut, or scrape, or any such things. It was incredible! I didn't know how it had happened but it did and damn was I glad it did. Suddenly I remember that my right hand was still closed around the jewel shards. I immediately opened my hand and was immediately shocked. They were clear. There was no color in them what-so-ever. Then they fell apart into nothing but dust that soon blew away with the breeze.

I was in big trouble. Yes siree. Big trouble. However, I wasn't going to linger on it. No I was not. I decided instead I just wasn't going to think about it and thus avoid the trouble. Of course, I doubt I would be able to escape it for long that way but I would try none-the-less.

My thoughts were interupted my the small and annoyed toad, Jaken, "You human wench! How dare you do something as disgraceful as that! You shall be punished!" he quite literally croaked. Just like a toad. I giggled and so did Rin.

"Just ignore master Jaken, he is not happy since you landed on him." Rin said her face once again glowing with the most amazing smile, "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Positive Jaken saved me from injury." That just didn't sound right coming from my mouth. As if Jaken could save anybody. He was a literal walking toad. How exactly does a toad save anyone? Weren't they supposed to be the outcome of a demonic ritual gone bad?

"Impudent brat!" Jaken yelled and began to chase the little girl, his oh so famous staff well in hand.

I being the amazing person I am decided that poor Rin in no way deserved this treatment. That and I had been dying to try out the world's first stress ball. Just had to aim right and get good power and I would be on my way to cloud nine. I slowly began to bring me right foor behind me. The farther it is the more power and momentum I can achieve.

Now I just had to wait. The imp passed me once and then a second time until finally he was in the perfect position and I let loose. The little imp never stood a chance. Although he'd survive for sure. I wasn't that strong after all, and anyone who told you otherwise is an idiot, so don't listen to them.

Rin stood not to far away and soon began laughing in merriment, I joined in almost instantaneously. Jaken was a very, very, very good stress reliever. That must be the only reason the great demon lord of the west let him stick around. After all imagine how stressed a **Lord** would be, especially when he had to take care of a human child.

"That was really fun, miss lady." Rin hollered in between silly giggles. Her cheeks were red, due to all the giggles she was holding back.

"Why thank you," I smiled and struck a pose for the little girl who began laughing anew, "I try. Call me Nikki by the way."

The little girl's face lit up and she practically dance her way over and grabbed my hand. "Nikki!" There was a little pause before the girl tapped my arm, "you're it!" For a moment I had to gather my thoughts but once I did I recognized tag. Immediately I chased after the girl. I was much faster than her but she was much more graceful and agile than me, who kept falling flat on my face. How embarassing. That's alright though, Jaken was still unconcious with a lump on his head so no one could see me tripping all over myself except Rin who simply didn't care.

Finally I tagged her. It had taken me long enough. She smiled at turned around, I did too and began a mad dash to get away from the girl before she could tag me back. I apparantely wasn't very good at this game because she got me back in record time.

It had taken the little imp long enough but he had finally recovered, and was yelling at the little girl to calm down while calling me all kinds of bad names. I of course 'accidently' stepped on him once or twice. Whoops my bad. I am terribly sorry dear master Jaken. Not.

This little scene was actually rather comical as Jaken had started chasing us around. However, all this turned bad when Rin fell and sliced her knee open. Jaken froze. A look of horror decorated his face. Sesshomaru was sooo going to kill him. Or at least I would assume that was what was going to the little imps mind. Poor guy. He was scared stiff literally. He refused to budge.

I guess that meant it was time for me to be the hero.

I rushed over to the girl and knelt beside her. She was on the verge of crying. Poor, poor thing. I resisted the urge to hug her close to my bosom, first I needed to take care of her wound. I wasn't really sure what to do. First things first analyze the wound.

I looked down at her knee and immediately wished I hadn't. It was grossly red with blood and with it being swollen. I swallowed some spit that was forming in my mouth and continued to gaze at it. It was oozing blood, I shuttered. It was also covered with dirt. I would have to clean it up before I wrapped it.

Now exactly what was I supposed to use to clean the wound. I turned to Jaken. "You go find me something to clean her knee with."

"Excuse me! You do it stupid human!" he said shooting a glare at me that I think was supposed to scare me. It didn't. He just wasn't very scary period. Ugly sure. Scary not so much.

I smiled a sweet but dangerous smile, "I guess you don't care what Lord Sesshomaru will do with that neck of yours then." The imp was gone the next second. Off into the woods. I knew he wasn't running away rather he was doing what it was I had asked him to do. That little guy was so easy to manipulate.

I looked up at the girl's face and my resolve began to crumble, she was fighting back tears. Trying so hard to be strong. I wanted to ease her pain and I wanted to do it now. Looking back down at her knee cap I found mysef covering the wound with my hand. It was gruesome, so could you really blame me for doing so?

Well at least it was oozing instead of gushing. That meant it hadn't hit and arterial vein and she would more than likely not bleed to death. It would probably just keep oozing for a little while.

I shuttered again. Did anyone else notice how disgusting the word ooz was? There just was no comparing it. That word alone made any situation, and action, and injury, and illness a disgusting though. Ooz. It was just a nasty word. The kind of word no one really enjoyed hearing unless you were Edgar Allan Poe, but he's dead so quite obviously you aren't him.

My hand still covered her knee cap and I was looking up into the sky, sunset was upon us. Great. I have to tend to a cut in darkness simply because the imp was probably lost.

The longer I waited the worse I felt for the girl and the more I ended up imagining the wound. The moment the picture was completely formed in my mind I felt a strange feeling in my hand covering her knee, similar to all the feeling I got when I was all cut up, except without the pain.

I turned to it and saw that my hand was glowing. However, the moment I lost the mental image my hand stopped. Rin was staring at me and I slowly remove my hand. The wound had shrunk. It had began to heal already and at an increased speed. Immediately I put my hand back on her knee and began to mumble the words heal to myself and then outloud. I soon found it wasn't working. _What the hell? It was working a moment ago?_ I tried to recall what I had been doing last time.

I closed my eyes and slowly began imagining the wound. The moment I had the mental picture I felt the weird feeling again. The strange touch stopped and I removed my hand. Her wound was gone. Almost as if it had never been. That was when I figured it out. I could heal by imagining the cut. But how? I was pretty damn sure that had never happened before. You know what? I was more than sure I was certain as hell.

I didn't get much time to ponder this because from behind me I heard a smooth, baritone, and extremely sexy voice, "Who are you?". It was a reaction alright. I mean the dude couldn't have been any more than two feet away from me. So I turned and nearly punched him

Nearly because I had been blocked. I felt terrible. I had just done something extremely stupid. Something I would probably never get the chance to fix. I had just attacked Sesshomaru, demon Lord of the West and I was going to die for it.

The dude was rediculously fast, I didn't even see it happen nor did I really even feel it untill about a second later, but he had flipped my arm away, grabbed me by the neck and pinned me against the tree. Strangling me.

Poor Rin looked on distraught. Or rather I think she did, she kind of looked like that from my peripheal vision. I unfortunately was a little distracted by his golden eyes that, even though they obviously reflected anger and murder, hypnotized my very soul.

Of course, my hypnotization was immediately cancelled when I realized I couldn't breath. My arms immediately shot up to his arms. Those eyes of his were true killers. If they hadn't of been so damn gorgeous I probably would have been able to remember how to break a choke hold. Oh but no. Damn Sesshomaru.

I had to do something. Anything otherwise I was going to die. I am pretty damn positive I was already turning blue as I struggled aimlessly to breath. _Shit, crap, damn it, I am to damn young to die. Think think think think. COME ON! _I thought to myself. Suddenly my eyes managed to make out the form of his left and empty haori sleeve.

Ding ding ding! I had an idea. Let us just hope I had enough time to make it a reality before I lost all conciousness.

As fast as I could manage I reached out for his stubby shoulder, it had always bothered me that he was missing an arm anyways, so hey, two birds with one stone…hopefully at least. I finally did reach it, barely brushing it but I was touching it and that is all the counted.

Sesshomaru no doubt noticing this tightened his hold. DAMN HIM!

One thing left to do. I closed my eyes and imagined his missing arm. The sequence that I had read that showed exactly what happened, how he had lost it. I pulled every image I could to mind and finally I felt the tingle emit from my hand, along with his grip tighten. It was a race, and a desperate one.

If I could just make it long enough for the strange tickling or pricking or whatever to stop, then surely he would see I wasn't an enemy but an ally. Or at least that is what I was praying for. Slowly my images began to dim. _NO! NOT YET! J-ju-just a…just a…a, a…little…lon-._ Everything went blank, everything had stopped. My very last thought being _please_.

* * *

Me: *mouth twitches* whoopsies…did I leave a cliffy again.

Sesshy: Why does this Sesshomaru's name appear as Sesshy.

Me:…That is the nickname I gave you! Did you notice how close it is to Sephy? Because I did …*continues to ramble*

Sesshy: Die.

Me: GYAH! INUYASHA! *runs away frantically with Sesshy chasing after her*

So here you go. To all my readers, you had better give a huge thanks to miss jade. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be dead tired writing all of this for you in one night. I already knew what was going to happen, knew for a while. It was just a matter of getting it down on paper. Whoopdi doo. Thanks again for reviewing Jade.

In case you haven't noticed. I get extremely excited when people review and dish these babies out faster than any normal person should be able to. Yes I am a freak no need to point it out. So…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! R&R R&R R&R R&R.

-Sephy


	6. Chapter 6 Nevermore

Me: Somehow, I met the Friday deadline. I worked late last night, and then I woke up early this morning and finished it. Woopdie doo.

Sesshy: hn

Me: hn, what?

Sesshy: hn

Me: hn, what?

Sesshy: hn

Me: Knock knock?

Sesshy: hn

Me: Really Sesshy? Really can't you play along for once!

Sesshy: Die.

Me: EEP!

________

_**Who owns Inuyasha? Not I, not at all, wish I did, but I don't**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Nevermore**

_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,_  
_Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,_  
_While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,_  
_As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door._  
_`'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, `tapping at my chamber door -_  
_Only this, and nothing more.'_

___Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,  
And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.  
Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow  
From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore -  
For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore -  
Nameless here for evermore._

And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain  
Thrilled me - filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;  
So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating  
`'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door -  
Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door; -  
This it is, and nothing more,'

Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,  
`Sir,' said I, `or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;  
But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,  
And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,  
That I scarce was sure I heard you' - here I opened wide the door; -  
Darkness there, and nothing more.

Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,  
Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before;  
But the silence was unbroken, and the darkness gave no token,  
And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, `Lenore!'  
This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, `Lenore!'  
Merely this and nothing more.

Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,  
Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before.  
`Surely,' said I, `surely that is something at my window lattice;  
Let me see then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore -  
Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore; -  
'Tis the wind and nothing more!'

Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,  
In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore.  
Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;  
But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door -  
Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door -  
Perched, and sat, and nothing more.

Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,  
By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,  
`Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, `art sure no craven.  
Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore -  
Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!'  
Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.'

Much I marvelled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly,  
Though its answer little meaning - little relevancy bore;  
For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being  
Ever yet was blessed with seeing bird above his chamber door -  
Bird or beast above the sculptured bust above his chamber door,  
With such name as `Nevermore.'

But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only,  
That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.  
Nothing further then he uttered - not a feather then he fluttered -  
Till I scarcely more than muttered `Other friends have flown before -  
On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before.'  
Then the bird said, `Nevermore.'

Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,  
`Doubtless,' said I, `what it utters is its only stock and store,  
Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful disaster  
Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore -  
Till the dirges of his hope that melancholy burden bore  
Of "Never-nevermore."'

But the raven still beguiling all my sad soul into smiling,  
Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird and bust and door;  
Then, upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking  
Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore -  
What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt, and ominous bird of yore  
Meant in croaking `Nevermore.'

This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing  
To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core;  
This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining  
On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamp-light gloated o'er,  
But whose velvet violet lining with the lamp-light gloating o'er,  
She shall press, ah, nevermore!

Then, methought, the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer  
Swung by Seraphim whose foot-falls tinkled on the tufted floor.  
`Wretch,' I cried, `thy God hath lent thee - by these angels he has sent thee  
Respite - respite and nepenthe from thy memories of Lenore!  
Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe, and forget this lost Lenore!'  
Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.'

`Prophet!' said I, `thing of evil! - prophet still, if bird or devil! -  
Whether tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,  
Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted -  
On this home by horror haunted - tell me truly, I implore -  
Is there - is there balm in Gilead? - tell me - tell me, I implore!'  
Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.'

`Prophet!' said I, `thing of evil! - prophet still, if bird or devil!  
By that Heaven that bends above us - by that God we both adore -  
Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn,  
It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels named Lenore -  
Clasp a rare and radiant maiden, whom the angels named Lenore?'  
Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.'

`Be that word our sign of parting, bird or fiend!' I shrieked upstarting -  
`Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore!  
Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken!  
Leave my loneliness unbroken! - quit the bust above my door!  
Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!'  
Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.'

And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting  
On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;  
And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,  
And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;  
And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
Shall be lifted - nevermore!

___The Raven By: Edgar Allan Poe_

_

* * *

_

I would strain my ears to hear a single sound, anything, should it be screaming, monstrous, ghastly, anything would have done. Though, no matter how hard I pushed I found nothing in the air. There was no echo, even of my loud scream. Not even myself to converse with for I heard nothing, nothing at all.

I breath in hard both through my nose and my mouth. To smell any scent; should it be that of blood, or metal, or rotting corpses. Just a smell something to confirm that I wasn't alone. Just one thing. I would have done anything to taste the grass, or the dirt. I just didn't want to be nowhere all by myself. I just knew that I had to be with myself, in feudal Japan. I was holding on to that one piece of knowledge. I would never let go, but it would seem my hope was failing.

I had left my life incomplete, my last action in life a stupid one. I wasn't brave. I wasn't strong. I didn't fight back. I had left a task unfinished, otherwise I wouldn't be here. Would I?

Perhaps this was unavoidable, but that doesn't mean I couldn't have tried harder to stop it. I had left that world as a coward, and I would be remembered as such.

I looked up at my hands. What good action had they ever done? These two things had done more injury than healing. I was stained. I hated myself. I cherished my death. Or did I? If I cherished it, why was I so sad? My life, as miserable as it seemed, wasn't completed I just knew it. I wasn't a bad person, right? I had done so much bad but I still could have changed…right?

I was mostly happy…at least I tried to be. I didn't want to die yet, I really didn't. I wanted my life to be fuller. I wanted to truly fall in love; as much as I may not have deserved it. That didn't mean I couldn't wish for it.

I had a greater wish. I wanted to apologize. Such a bad thing needed to be given an apology for. A single I'm sorry. No. That would never have done. I needed to die myself to truly say I was sorry. I needed to die happily for this terrible action, but I couldn't bring myself to want to die.

I was still staring at my hands when I noticed they were glowing a pinkish light. Not just my hands, however, as I soon realized that my whole body was glowing. I didn't understand why. Was I ascending to heaven? Even after what I had done? Would the angel accept me? Would God accept me? I didn't know, I didn't even think I cared any longer.

The darkness around me began to fill, first I could see a beautiful field coated in cherry blossom petals and surrounded by the cherry blossom trees. At the end of this, rather small, field stood a huge water fall. I could feel the breeze, I could smell flowers, I could taste the air, and I could hear the gentle blowing of the wind and splash of the waterfall and a voice. A voice I knew well calling out to me, "Nicole."

I turned and before me stood a man dressed in light khakis, white tennis, and a red t-shirt. The same thing he wore the day he died. "T-Thomas. I didn't think I would ever see you again, even after I died!"

The man smiled bitter sweetly, "You aren't dead Nicole. Somehow your body had the power to call me to you while you lay unconscious."

I stared at the teenage boy. The last time I saw him I was a nine year old girl, how time had not touched him, but I moved with it. "Tom, I didn't mean what I said, o-or w-wh…" I stopped on the verge of tear. I was having such a hard time catching my breath. I vaguely felt his hands on my head, but they didn't seem to be really there. There but not there.

"Move on." Tom said while looking me straight in the eyes.

My lips trembled, "I-I tri-i-ied."

"Not hard enough. Use your strength and continue on with your life," he paused, his eyes were so sad, "I am not asking to forget but you have to forgive yourself, it wasn't your fault. You have no reason to be blaming yourself."

His eyes were so sad, how could I say no? But how could I say yes. I looked at him, hard and long but gave no answer. "Nicole, please. It pains me to see you stuck in that moment in time. You have a future and destiny. You'll only be happy if you forgive yourself and the incident. I am happy."

"How. I-I don't know how to-"

"Heal. Forgive. Love. Love friends, love family, fall in love. Know that I am happy." I stared at him for a good long time. Such sad eyes. He was begging me to move on. I was causing him more pain in death than I did life because of this. How could I do this to him?

I decided then and there, that though his death brings me sadness I will think past that event to what I saw before me. I didn't know if it was a dream, or if it was real. I didn't know if I would ever see him again, I didn't know if he was lying and wasn't truly as happy as he said. However, I would at least do this for him. It wouldn't be instant I knew that. I had grieved over this for quite a while, but I had friends who would help. Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, Rin, err…and…Miroku. If the week I spent with them meant anything at all, if what I saw in them was real, if I could just see Rin's face smiling once, I knew I could do this.

I nodded to the man before me, smiling all the while. "The grief I had been so long swallowed in embraces me – nevermore." The man smiled and slowly disappeared. I was sad still, but I could feel that the first step to healing was already beginning to take place.

Both in the dream, and physically. I knew this because all went dark as I opened my eyes to see Rin before me, her face staring. She seemed worried. For me no doubt. I attempted a smile, but ended up yawning. The little girl giggled with joy when her new found friend, me, seemed alright. The girl quite literally bounced over to another person, "Look, Lord Sesshomaru! She woke up! She really is going to be alright."

I froze. Was he still going to kill me? Was he still mad? Had I healed his arms? I decided nothing would get done if I didn't at least move and so slowly I sat up. Before me was a fire, burning with freedom and untamed splendor and yet still somehow it was controlled. That however was not what drew my attention.

No the object that had captured all of my interest was the demon that sat on the other side of the fire. He sat against a tree, or rather leaned against the tree with one leg bent upwards and the other bent Indian style; one arm was laid casually across his highest knee and the other just lay beside him.

His hair flowed out and around him majestically, it was at least three times longer than hers. It was also a beautiful silver whose shine could challenge the moon. Where ever the golden light from the fire touched his hair shined and refracted hundreds of different way about him, creating a glow about him.

His face was, simply put perfect. There wasn't a single flaw. His nose was the perfect length for a man, longer than a woman's, but not too long. He had lips shaped like that of a god, they practically yelled, kiss me, I'm as soft hell and could kiss you better than any other man. He had two parallel marks on each side of his face that spanned across his cheeks. If they hadn't had been purple they could have easily been mistaken for scars. Hey also had a blue crescent moon on his forehead (much like Sailor Moon). However his greatest, most attractive, most mesmerizing feature was his ridiculously heavenly eyes.

You could get lost in the liquid gold eyes. The way they practically penetrated your soul. Very few people had eyes like that, and most of them were very old men, which in effect made me question his age. He didn't look and older than twenty. If that.

He wore a white haori that was decorated with red flowers (I assumed them to be cherry blossoms). It was quite obvious that that simple peace of clothing was more expensive than everything I owned including my virginity. That made me want to destroy it, but I would hold back. He covered the beautiful cloth with armor that consisted of a breast plate, a weird yellow wrap, and a shoulder peace all of which were covered with spikes. Once again ridiculously expensive looking.

Last but definitely not least he had a fur pelt. God, it looked like the fuzziest thing on the face of the planet and it practically screamed touch me! Although I knew not to because I knew exactly what it was. It was his tail.

All in all, this made up the gorgeous god-like demon, Lord of the West, Sesshomaru.

I stared for a moment, and could have leapt for joy and contentment with myself then and there if I wasn't still a bit on edge. Why you ask? Simply because my little plan had succeeded, I was still alive and Sesshomaru, the taiyokai had both of his arms, completely in tact. I gave myself a mental pat on the back. Damn, I was good, really good.

I should get a metal for something that amazing. Sure I had no idea how it had happened but you know what! It happened and that's all that really mattered. Kind of like my bitter sweet dream. I don't know how it had happened, but never the less I saw Thomas again.

I could of cried because of how happy I was. However, I withheld. Things weren't over yet. I could tell by the questioning look in Sesshomaru's eyes. He was about to ask me a question. A hard one no doubt. With my luck he'd kill me for not having an answer.

Out of the frying pan and into the fire.

I turned my head a bit to see Jaken, glaring with all his might at me. I felt my foot tingle with the need to kick him again a tree. I wasn't sure really how I had managed it, the urge was so strong, but somehow I managed to control myself.

Finally the silence was broken, and by Sesshomaru no less, what was this world coming to I mean really? "You, human wench," I cringed I wanted to hit him then and there, "how did you restore my arm?" It was much more like a demand than a question.

I all but glared at him, "Human wench, huh? That's how you show gratitude, I'm insulted." I crossed my arms and looked away. Quite obviously I was very upset with what he had called me.

A loud growl filled the clearing and the forest around us, I jumped right out of my skin, "Answer my question."

I sighed, now was probably not the time to get into a fight with Sesshomaru. Actually there never was a good time to get into a fight with Sesshomaru, unless that is you wanted to die. I decided to answer as truthfully as I can, "I have no idea. I wish I did because then maybe I would be worried about those trigger happy claws of yours."

Sesshomaru glared at me and I lifted my hands in surrender. I knew I couldn't defeat the guy, and so I was going to provoke him any more tonight…hopefully. I had been called a spitfire once or twice. Mainly since, when ever I am pissed off I have a mouth that could shoot insults faster that a frog could his tongue.

I had a blade like tongue, well known (in my world at least) for cutting prides way, way down. And self-confidence, and increase self-loathing. I don't mean to, the insults just kind of spill out.

I couldn't even count how many times I had been beat up for talking back to a bully when he was trying to take my lunch money and such. That was one of the countless reasons why I took self-defense. Now I was beating up the bullies.

Sesshomaru stopped glaring and looked away gazing into the nothingness of the forest and then Rin when the small girl walked away from him. He watched her like a hawk, quite obviously he didn't trust me. Please, he should. My maternal instinct wouldn't let me harm this kid. Nor would the fact she was the cutest angel in the world.

I really hadn't noticed it much before but I was shocked to see that the sun had gone down. Jeez, how long was I out for? Now I was even madder with Sesshomaru. Where was that little imp? I needed something to kick pretty badly right now. With a huff and a puff I slinked back into the spot I had been in before, how the hell did Rin sleep in these conditions? How did anyone in the group sleep like this.

Sesshomaru especially, I mean the guy didn't even lay down! He slept against a tree while sitting up! Who does that! He also didn't need much sleep. Another reason why I wanted to kick his gorgeous ass, not that I could. I couldn't and that was that. My thoughts wandered a bit. I questioned why Sesshomaru allowed me to sleep in the camp after I awoke but I had a feeling his gentlemanly side was coming out.

I so totally knew he had one. I was so damn sharp about things like that. A small smile decorated my lips as I fell asleep and I quietly said to myself, I knew I was right…of course I was right, when was I wrong? Never of course. I was always right. Slowly I fell asleep, I vaguely remember the jewel shards but also recalled that they were gone and so I would never have to worry over them again, they apparently were destroyed.

**Nevermore.**

****

**

* * *

**

Me: nyahahahahahaha!

Inu: Why am I still not in here!

Sesshy: Hn.

Inu: You bastard how dare you say that to me.

Sesshy: Hn.

Inu: You asked for it *a fights proceeds*

Me: …is there some kind of language that consists of 'hn' that I don't know about?

Anyways, sorry for the lack of comedy, but there has to be some seriousness at some time. Don't worry the next chapters are gonna be funnier. Don't be afraid to give ideas, I love ideas. I may not be able to find ways to fit it in if they are too extravagant but I'll go ahead and try. Please don't be offended if I don't decide to use your idea, that doesn't mean I won't just maybe not yet. *wink* REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

-Sephy

P.S. Sorry it was kind of short. The next ones will be longer promise!

P.S.S Sorry about the set up too. The document manager and fanfiction in general isn't working properly. At least not for me. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!


	7. Chapter 7 Let me Stay

Me: We're baaack~

Sesshy: Unfortunately

Me: Awww~ don't say that Sesshy! You're a star in this chaa~pteer~!

Sesshy: that is precisely the reason this is unfortunate.

Me:…*writes a 'sit' necklace on Sesshy*

Sesshy: Hn?

Me: SIT. *Sesshy hits ground* -smiles evily- I seem to have the upper hand.

Sesshy: mmfd-mmfie. (translation: die)

Me: What?

_**I, in no way shape or form, own Inuyasha. But damn do I wish I did.**_

_**

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Let me Stay you Cold and Heartless Beast!

That night I slept incredibly well. I could have sworn that the pillows I laid on were of the finest quality, even covered with silk. The mat even was heavenly, I swear it was Egyptian cotton; the way it felt on my skin was incredible. I didn't want to wake up. I almost couldn't. I slept so peacefully; I simply refuse to remove myself from the comfort of the amazing linen.

Not.

I lied completely in the above paragraph for all I slept on was the ice cold, rock covered, hard, dirty, ground. I didn't even have a pillow in the form of an arm! Sure I have my purse, which I am surprised didn't get torn to pieces, but unfortunately it was even muddier than the actual forest floor, so like hell was I sleeping on that. Did I mention my clothes were tattered and didn't offer much to keep my skin off the dirt either?

All in all, I didn't sleep a damn wink.

So, as you can certainly imagine, I was in a terrible mood when I decided to actually stay up. You see I would, on a regular basis, force myself to sleep for about an hour at a time, but it was a terrible kind of sleep. You know, the kind where your aware of everything and don't actually rest.

Well when I did finally reawaken I awoke to a terrible sight. I awoke to the sight of Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin leaving. Sesshomaru and Jaken I am sure were quite content with leaving me behind, while poor Rin kept looking back at me with depression.

Me, being in my incredibly horrendous mood, quite obviously didn't respond well to this sight. I mean come on. The least they could do was wake me up so that I was awake when some demon decided to attack. Oh but did they? Oh no they did not. They were perfectly content with leaving me to be some demons early morning snack. They would sleep soundly tonight.

That very thought fueled my anger. They of course would sleep soundly. They always slept soundly. I on the other hand would either die or sleep not very deeply.

My hands clenched dangerously at the earth; the first sign of me doing something extremely stupid was when I clenched something. Especially throw able items. I always did seem to have a thing for throwing things at things and people, or in this case a demon…a very dangerous…deadly, hot, gorgeous, god-like demon. Damn, did I hate that man! He was too damn perfect! Then there was ugly, plain old me! Damn him!

I couldn't resist I really couldn't, it was a complete and utter reaction. Another instinct you could say. A bad instinct I seriously needed to get rid of, especially if I was going to be around the great, mighty, and deadly taiyokai. Unfortunately it's easier to form a habit than it is to break one. That sucks dreadfully.

I am sure you're wondering what it is that is so appalling. Well, you see, I kind of, well, threw a rock at a really beautiful head with gorgeous silver hair. What's even worse is it hit said head of hair. Shit.

Death would have been right at my door if it hadn't have been for one little amazing, adorable, and kind child who grabbed the haori of the great demon the moment she saw my arm flail. Rin already knew what was happening and already knew Sesshomaru would kill me for hitting him with that pebble and realized only she could stop him from killing me.

How did I know my death would have been instantaneous? Oh, well, it didn't have anything to do with his red glowing eyes. Why was it that even when they were terrifying they were also gorgeous? That just shouldn't be possible, it wasn't fair! I felt like glaring back.

Although Rin had so much influence on the taiyokai she couldn't save me for long. "Whoops, heh heh, that was a complete accident," I laughed somewhat nervously and stood up as if nothing at all had happened, "I am just gonna go ahead and blame this on Jaken. I was aiming at him after all." I smiled awkwardly.

"Hey! How dare you! You human wench-hmmf!" I had already stepped on his mouth and dug him into the ground beneath my feet.

"That is not my name. I am Nikki and you will refer to me as such," I let loose a death glare, "Anyways you should have waked me up so I wouldn't get eaten in my sleep. Have you no respect for a female?" I was praying profusely that this would work, I had just saved my ass last night so it would suck if I got killed the next morning. That would be absolutely crappy, no worse than crappy, if I can think of something worse than crappy I'll let you know.

When I looked up at Sesshomaru I saw he had calmed way down, his eyes were no longer glowing so I assume he calmed way down. He, however, was still glowering at me. That of course didn't help my attitude.

I suddenly felt over-confident. Rin, I believe, saw that look in my eyes and clutched Sesshomaru's haori even tighter, the yokai looked down at her curiously. Finally I spoke; I honestly needed to learn the virtue of silence, "You aren't excluded from that request Lord Sesshomaru," I bowed my head curtly. He raised an infuriating eyebrow.

I stared at it for a moment before I had even a slight reaction, the reaction I had was curiosity and annoyance. Curiosity because I wondered if I could do that and annoyance because the last time I tried I couldn't.

My nose twitched and his eyebrow rose even further, it was at that moment my hand twitched with the obvious need to do something to said eyebrow.

"Big words from one as small and lowly as you, human whore." How dare he, to call me a whore! I hadn't even kissed someone before! I was going to say something but he had already began to walk away and Rin had a little finger on my lips. Oh and did he have to mention the fact I was short? I mean come on! And he was so damn tall. I inwardly grumbled.

I decided however not to say anything else. After all, I felt like living today. Rin began to walk away, trailing after her Lord, and I trailed after them; easily catching up to the small child.

Wham!

"Gyah!" I yelled as I ran into a soft, yet, hard, warm, and unmovable object, otherwise known as Sesshomaru. He turned to look at me, a glare decorating his perfect face. Damn him. I wished he would go bald.

"What are you doing?" he asked glaring at me.

I looked at him apathetically, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

His glare deepened, "Answer this Sesshomaru's question, woman."

Well at least he didn't call me a 'human whore', so it was a very vague less insulting remark and a good beginning…I think, "Well I am sitting on the ground after having ran into you, I also believe I am wondering why you stopped for no apparent reason."

A growl echoed around us, "Why are you following this Sesshomaru!"

"I-I-I…" I thought a moment, all this fast thinking was taking it's toll on me, "I wasn't following you…I…was following Rin. Yeah that's it."

His glare deepened further, which I didn't realize was possible, "You are not wanted here. Leave."

"It isn't up to you. I am following R-I-N. It's up to her." I crossed my arms rebelliously, "Oh come on, can't I at least stay for a little while!"

Rin finally spoke up in her adorable, angelic voice, "I would like you to stay around, Nikki…" she looked at Sesshomaru, "I-if that's ok with you Lord Sesshomaru."

Another growl rang through the clearing but Sesshomaru said nothing and continued walking, about a minute later he spoke again, "You have two days, at which point this Sesshomaru will force you to leave if you do not go peacefully." I nodded vaguely a smile slowly creeping on my face; I fought it long enough in order to wait for Rin's smile first. I was only safe to smile then.

Jaken was behind us, glaring profusely at both me and Rin, although mainly at me. I kicked him. I never did like being glared at, plus I needed to relinquish some of my pent up stress; I had a lot of it and he was an amazing stress reliever.

The day progressed slowly, me and Rin made a game out of who could get away with poking Jaken and not being caught. We enjoyed the game, but I can't say as much for the little imp, or rather big toad.

I found out just how in shape one had to be to keep with the taiyokai's pace. I don't think he slowed down to a normal walk once. The poor kid, Rin, or rather I would have thought she was a poor kid, however she kept up better than both me and Jaken. Jaken never seemed to mind; as a matter of fact he seemed oblivious and always seemed to make fun of me. I usually kicked him when that happened.

When we did finally take a break the sun was dead center in the sky. So I assumed it was noon; Rin was hungry and went out running into the woods. I felt the need to run after her but knew that as long as Sesshomaru was around she would be safe.

Sitting up against a tree opposite to the one 'the great Lord' leaned against I stared at him. After a moment I cocked my head and a small smirk began to decorate my pathetic face. I was thinking something that would most surely get me killed if he knew what it was I would be talking about. He wouldn't of course because it was from the future, and my world. Maybe even Kagome's but I wasn't sure.

"You know something Lord Sesshomaru?" I began, the demon eyed me suspiciously, "That crescent moon on your forehead, and your long light colored hair reminds me of Sailor Moon." The demon stared at me for a moment then cocked an eyebrow.

I started again, "Where I come from we have this fictional story about a princess from the moon and other women from different planets. Sailor Moon is the _Moon Princess_. I know the song and everything." He looked away obviously uninterested in my conversation.

That wasn't good enough for me. I was going to thoroughly annoy the hell out of him, or at least get his undivided attention. I am not sure why. Honestly, I think I was trying to prove to myself I had the capability to get the attention of a god-like man.

"Fighting evil by moonlight,  
Winning love by daylight,  
Never running from a real fight,  
She is the one named Sailor Moon."

Sesshomaru, looked at me strangely. As if to say 'What the hell?' I continued however.

"She will never turn her back on a friend,  
She is always there to defend,  
She is the one on whom we can depend,  
She is the one named Sailor...

Sailor Venus!  
Sailor Mercury!  
Sailor Mars!  
Sailor Jupiter!"

The demon lord than proceeded to scowl at me, he obviously wanted me to shut up, but I wasn't going to comply so easily,

"With secret powers all so new to her,  
She is the one named Sailor Moon.

Fighting evil by moonlight,  
Winning love by daylight,  
With her Sailor Scouts to help fight,  
She is the one named Sailor Moon,  
She is the one named Sailor Moon  
She is the one  
Sailor Moon"

Having ended my song I turned to look at the rather annoyed Sesshomaru, I smiled. A dorky smile sure, but a smile none the less. "You like my singing don't you."

His scowl deepened, but he didn't respond. I hated that, I would have loved to know what he was thinking after my little performance but he instead opted to keep me out of his thoughts and that kind of pissed me off, but more than anything: left me curious.

I wasn't a big fan of curiosity since it attacked me so easily and I succumbed even easier. Curiosity is a killer, you know: 'curiosity killed the cat'. You know that line.

I was the cat in so many different cases and that pissed me off profusely.

It took a while but after some immense staring and questioning looks I realized that Sesshomaru wasn't going to answer me and for once in my pathetic life I didn't push the matter. I was terrible when it came to pushing on people in order to find out their biggest, darkest, secrets. Now that I think about it however, I suppose I already know some of Sesshomaru's deepest, darkest secrets. I sighed and waited for Rin to return. When she finally did we all stood and continued on our way. Rin offered me some berries and I took a few, but I wanted to be sure she was alright so I didn't want to take any more than necessary to keep my stomach from making noises.

I hated that. You know when you're sitting in a perfectly silent room and all of a sudden there is this loud grumbling noise then when everyone looks at you because it came from your stomach. I don't know about you, but I turn seven shade of red whenever that happens. It's just embarrassing

Once Rin had finished devouring her lunch we were off again; she was lucky enough to be given the privilege of riding Ah-Un (which since we are on the topic, I wonder which head was Ah and which one was Un) while I had to walk behind them. I would have to compliment myself though, I was pretty damn good about it I didn't complain one time, or rather I didn't complain one time out loud. That there is key.

I recalling trying to make conversation with Sesshomaru once or twice, however I also seem to recall he completely ignored me each and every time. I also seem to remember that I would glare at his back afterwards. Heh.

Later that night we finally stopped in some clearing in the forest. Jaken disappeared into the forest for a bit along with Rin. I can honestly say I had no idea which way they had gone though. I had been staring at my feet and when I looked up they were both gone. I would have thought they had left me again if Sesshomaru hadn't been leaning against a tree on the other side of the clearing.

I got the feeling he liked to be as far away from me as possible. It kind of pissed me off.

Looking down I paused, froze, paled, then screamed. Screamed loudly, I am pretty sure it could easily challenge the scream I let lose when I met Mr. Worm Demon for the first time. Why you ask? Well that's because there was a spider, a large spider, right at my feet. I was pretty damn sure it was hissing at me.

I jumped away faster than a speeding bullet screaming as I did so. I am pretty damn sure if followed me. Racing around the clearing I felt tears coming on. Of all the arachnids and insects, spiders were the worst. I hate spiders, hate them.

"What is it, wench." A snarl erupted from Sesshomaru, obviously my screeching had hurt his overly sensitive ears; which was completely not my fault. If he didn't want to hear me scream he could cover them or block me out I am sure. Plus, it wasn't like I made him have super-human hearing. Blame that on Rumiko (that is the author of Inuyasha by the way; just incase you don't read my disclaimers, or the first chapter).

My screeching came to a slight halt and I dashed over to Sesshomaru, "S-s-s-s-spider!" I said to him, my eyes pleading with his. "P-please kill it!"

That cruel, heartless, and evil demon completely ignored me and even literally brushed me off. Now I was even more pissed than before. Give a girl some help I mean come on.

I looked down to see the spider had gotten closer once more, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" I jumped away again, right in time too. A green glowing whip had lashed out where I used to reside. Sesshomaru had just tried to kill me, THAT SON OF A BITCH…I thought about that for a moment; his mom was a dog demon so he was literally the son of a bitch. Ha that's pretty ironic. I stopped however I was pissed with the Inu yokai not being entertained by his irony. "You meanie!" I had decided not to use a terrible word like bastard for my own safety, "you were trying to kill me! How could you! What did I ever do to you! What would you have done if Rin had shown up! That's just terrib-"

The Inu demon pointed passed me and interrupted me in the process, I turned to see the dead spider; cut in half. I realized then what had really happened. He killed the spider for me. I blushed, I felt terrible now. All those wild accusations and he had been doing something nice for me, he must think me rude and stupid. "S-sorry." No response, but then again when did he ever respond?

It wasn't long after that when Jaken and Rin showed up with firewood, I mumbled 'oh' to myself and helped with arranging the wood. When we were done Jaken lit it for us, I realized afterwards the taiyokai was no where to be seen. What did he do, leave use since he couldn't stand me. I paused for a moment, nah, he loved Rin too much for that.

My thinking was halted when the object of thought reappeared with a rabbit. Poor thing. He tossed it to Jaken whom prepared and cooked it. I had to hand it to the toad, he was damn good at this.

When it was done I licked my lips, my mouth watered even further when Jaken was about to hand me some.

He however was stopped by the godly voice of Sesshomaru, "Do not feed the woman Rin's food if she wished for any she will have to obtain her own prey." I paused for a moment and rage welled inside of me. How very ungentlemanly of him!

I stood glared at him and walked out into the forest; he could go to hell I would get me own food and show him I didn't need him.

I was an idiot beyond belief however. Like hell could I catch a rabbit! Or any other living being for that matter. I could barely deal with myself least wise any other creature. I grumbled and decided I would go without food just this night. I am sure he would loosen up later.

Or rather hoped he would loosen up later.

I went to sleep on an empty stomach; apparently that is a lot harder to do than in the movies I had seen. The uncomfortable ground didn't help, but I fell asleep none the less. I swear I was amazing.

The next morning proceeded a lot smoother as Jaken actually woke me up with Rin, I tried to find things to help with but everyone kept denying my assistance, or in Sesshomaru's case ignored my existence. Damn him, he knew how to piss me off and I hated it profusely.

However, I had already decided I was going to be on my best behavior today. Whatever behavior that may be. This of course worried me, what if my best wasn't good enough and I was killed anyways.

Oh well, at least I will die by the hand of a god-man-demon.

We left shortly after awakening, these people were pack pros, they knew how to back up a whole entire camp in a single minute. In was awe inspiring, I wonder if the Olympics had a packing division, cuz they would win the gold hands down.

Sesshomaru went at the same pace as he did yesterday, which wouldn't have been much of a problem if I had actually eaten something the night before and had gotten the amount of sleep that I needed. Which I didn't. When did I ever?

As the day progressed I began to get a sickly feel in my stomach similar to that bad feeling I got not too long ago. I seem to be getting them more and more recently, damn it. That is never good.

I managed to ignore it, we did have Sesshomaru with us after all, or rather they did. I doubt he would save me if worst comes to worst.

Rin being the adorable child that she is insisted that the two of us played tag while we were on our journey, and I being the major push over that I am complied easily. She was even faster than usual, or maybe I was just slower. Who knew really?

It wasn't until long after noon that my bad feeling came to fruition.

We had been playing tag once again and I had gotten tagged, once again. I seemed to be it the majority of the time and it was extremely frustrating, however I was an amazing actress and thus Rin never discovered how annoyed I was.

Go me!

Anyways, I went and chased after her. She was running in the opposite direction of Sesshomaru and I could feel the butterflies increase their fluttering. Something bad was going to happen, I could feel it.

Damn, did I hate being right!

Rin and I had gotten a little too close to the edge of the 'path', if one could honestly call what we were on a 'path'. Anyways a centipede, a giant centipede, a centipede so large it couldn't have been a normal bug and thus could only be a demon, jumped out at us.

The maternal side of me most definitely took over and I grabbed Rin holding her tightly to my torso, covering her the best I could with my own body. I would not let anything happen to this innocent child. I would protect her with everything I had! I would! All of my strength would be used to protect this child. Around us a pinkish, glowing barrier formed and I stared at it in awe. Of course, I didn't realize that it was actually a barrier until the demon struck it and couldn't get through.

At that moment a sharp pain echoed in my chest, as if someone had stuck a needle in it. It wasn't unbearable but it hurt pretty well. The demon was about to strike at us again, well no it didn't even have the chance to recover from the surprise barrier I had seemingly summoned, because Sesshomaru had completely decimated it.

As soon as I realized we were safe again the barrier disappeared. Interesting, maybe I really had summoned it. Ever since those Shikon no Tama shards disappeared I had been uncovering new abilities, so it wasn't unlikely.

I looked at the taiyokai and caught him staring at me a single eyebrow raised, I knew what was going through his head because it was going through mine to, _how the hell did I do that?_ It was a good question, but unfortunately I didn't know the answer.

He looked away seconds later and continued walking; Rin seemed fine and followed after him after I released her. I still sat where I was stunned. This wasn't new I take it?

Finally I stood up and followed after them. The pain in my chest I realized had disappeared as quickly as it had come. Strange. I couldn't help but wonder what that had been. Oh, who knows, better yet who cares? It was gone now.

We walked the rest of the day and didn't encounter another demon. My bad feeling had gone away too, thank goodness, I hated those things. Bad feelings were just plain bad.

We stopped for the night in a smaller clearing then the last two and once again Jaken, Rin, and I arranged the fire while Sesshomaru brought back food for Rin and Rin only. I once again went out into the forest to get food for myself. I soon found however I was not very skilled at any thing food related.

Berries for example, I had no idea what was what or if they were poisoned! So needless to say I came back without dinner.

When I returned Rin was sitting on her little mat playing with a stick, when she looked up and saw me she glistened happily and patted a seat next to her on the mat. I once again complied to the adorable little girls demand and sat on the mat. All the while trying hard not to touch the dragon Ah-Un. "Don't worry Nikki, Ah-Un likes you," she took my hand and put it on one of the dragon head's muzzle, it seemed to purr, "see! They like everyone except Jaken." A little ways away Jaken glared at us.

I was convinced and leaned on the gentle giant, surprisingly he was actually very comfortable to lean on. His scales were so smooth and almost velvety so they were uncomfortable. The moment I did I felt Rin's little head in my lap. She looked up at me and smiled, "Do you know any lullabies you could sing me?" she asked sweetly.

I unfortunately knew none. The ones my mom sang to me I had long forgotten. However, I didn't want to disappoint the child so I racked my brain for anything similar. One song came to mind, Katy Perry's _Not Like the Movies_ it was a gentle song that I could easily keep up with. "Well, I know one that is sort of a lullaby."

She smiled brighter, "Sing!" I nodded and heard a grumble from the Inu yokai. I nearly stuck my tongue out at him but somehow resisted.

I took a deep breath and began,

"He put it on me, I put it on,  
Like there was nothing wrong.  
It didn't fit,  
It wasn't right.  
Wasn't just the size.  
They say you know,  
When you know.  
I don't know.

I didn't feel  
The fairytale feeling, no.  
Am I a stupid girl  
For even dreaming that I could.

If it's not like the movies,  
Thats how it should be, yeah.  
When he's the one,  
I'll come undone,  
And my world will stop spinning  
And that's just the beginning, yeah.

Snow white said when I was young,  
"One day my prince will come."  
So I wait for that date.  
They say its hard to meet your match,  
Find my better half.  
So we make perfect shapes.  
If stars don't align,

If it doesn't stop time,  
If you cant see the sign,  
Wait for it.  
One hundred percent,  
With every penny spent.  
He'll be the one that,  
Finishes your sentences.

If it's not like the movies,  
Thats how it should be.  
When he's the one,  
He'll come undone,  
And my world will stop spinning,  
And thats just the beginning.

'Cause I know you're out there,  
And your, your love came for me.  
It's a crazy idea that you were made,  
Perfectly for me you'll see.

Just like the movies.  
That's how it will be.  
Cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending.  
It's not like the movies,  
But that's how it will be.  
When he's the one,  
You'll come undone,  
And your world will stop spinning,  
And it's just the beginning."

After completing my song I looked down at the girl in my lap she was fast asleep. I smiled slightly before looking up at the godly demon. To my shock his eyes were closed. He looked even sexier like that, damn him. Wait a second had he fallen asleep to _my_ lullaby! I felt honored, of course at that moment he opened his eyes and glared at me. Ok, honored feeling gone.

I looked away and blushed I can't believe I would think that, I mean really? Who was I? Definitely NOT a professional singer that's for sure.

I fell asleep, slightly depressed.

The next morning came pretty quickly. I found that my legs had gone asleep thanks to Rin's head but, I had to admit it was well worth the amazing sleep I got. It was the best rest I had gotten since I came to this world.

I can also honestly say I had forgotten that my 'follow Rin around time' had ran out. It had been two days, this was the third.

I was given a rude reminder by the short and stubby toad known as Jaken, "You! Human Wench! Be gone, you are no longer welcome here! Two days is up! Shoo! Or I will be forced to unleash the power of the staff of two heads!" My day had gone from wonderful to depressing in record time.

My heart sank out of my chest and to my stomach, "Oh. Right." Slowly I began to remove myself from Rin's mat. Obviously depressed, Rin two looked distressed, almost in tears.

However the voice of a completely different saving grace range out from in front of us, "Leave her be, Jaken." I gasped in awe. Had Sesshomaru just said I could stay with them! Because I am almost sure he did! I gazed at him with knew found wonder, I just knew he was a gentleman deep down inside. I turned at stuck my tongue out at Jaken who then proceeded to ramble about stupid things, such as I was a human wench.

You know something though? I didn't kick him. Not once. I was too happy to do that. No instead I just silently followed Sesshomaru completely ignoring the insults being thrown at me.

This was the best day ever.

The cold, heartless beast had let me stay.

Yep, best day in the history of all days.

* * *

Me: Good for my readers, no cliffies this time! YAY! Sorry, this chapter actually took me the whole week to get out, but in my defense it is pretty long, and Sesshy is hard to write with.

Nikki: Sooo, things are going good! I didn't almost die this time! YAY!

Me: Don't mimic my yay.

Nikki: Your yay! It's my yay!

Me: No it isn't.

Nikki: Yes it is.

Me: DO NOT PUSH ME! I AM CLOSE TO THE EDGE.

Nikki: eep.

Me: That's what I thought.

Please review! Not much to say other than I hope you all enjoyed. Oh, any suggestions or things you may want to see in future chapters go ahead and ask. I love new ideas and I am sure I could incorporate them into the storyline.

*chu*

-Sephy


	8. Chapter 8 So?

Me: Nya nya nya nya! No. There was no point to me saying nya. Just felt like it.

Sesshy: This Sesshomaru orders for his label to be changed from Sesshy to Lord or Lord Sesshomaru, or Sesshomaru the Demon Lord of the West, or Sesshomaru the Almighty, or Sesshomaru the Great, or Sesshomaru the Great Demon Lord, or all of previous stated names.

Me: -blink blink- request denied.

Sesshy: It wasn't a request.

Me: Sit. *Sesshy hits the ground*

Sesshy: mmfd-mmfie

Me: When did your ego over inflate anyways?

_**Inuyasha does not belong to me, sigh, it's a shame really**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 8: So?

It had been approximately three hours since I had been woken up and sent into an elated state of mind, or at least I think it was about three hours, but honestly I could have been labeled as happy drunk. You know where you get drunk off happiness, yes I did just make that up. You got a problem with that? Too bad.

Anyways, we had been travelling in who knows what direction for quite some time before we finally came to the seemingly regular afternoon stop. Rin ran off like always and Jaken disappeared somewhere or the other, I assume to go answer natures call. That thought did occur to me for a little bit. When did Sesshomaru go to the bathroom? Like hell was I asking him though, that was just too embarrassing.

Before you ask when I do, I go on a regular basis but I don't really find the need to illustrate something as uneventful as me going piss. So get over it.

I was sitting next to a tree, kind of leaning against it, kind of not. Half leaning is a good way to describe it, when a breeze whipped through the path. I clutched myself and shivered.

Through out my adventure with Sesshomaru I had almost forgotten about my strangely tattered clothes. How was it _strangely_ tattered you ask? Simply put, when I was fighting, if one could really call what I was doing fighting or really even dodging, Kagura I only got torn up in the front of my body. So, my back was completely covered but the front which I had more of a need to cover was less or rather barely covered. It seemed to have gotten worse because of my sleeping conditions.

I frowned at myself, what I would give for a new pair of clothes. Oh, but would I get any? No, I had nothing to buy any with. That is unless they accept modern, as in my time, American money. Which, quite obviously, they don't. Just my luck. Finally have some money and I don't have anything to spend in on, crap.

Yes, I am one of those girls that is always broke. However, I do not spend my money on clothes. No I do not. I spend it on manga and anime. True to my fan-girl self, most of it includes Inuyasha.

No comment please. I have had enough of those from the walking, talking, toad/stress reliever.

It wasn't an obscenely long time before Rin and Jaken had returned and we were off again, although I think, emphasis on the think part, we were going in a slightly different direction. No doubt Sesshomaru had picked up on some kind of trail left behind from Naraku or one of his minions. I would lean towards the minions since I happen to be pretty sure he was at Mt. Hakurei.

Then again, nothing else seemed to be going to plan in reference to the book. My appearance here was proof of that.

I followed behind Sesshomaru, maybe a little too close but he was a perfect breeze blocker and I took advantage of that whether he realized and/ or liked it or not. Although, if he hated it that much I wouldn't be completely unconvinced to get as far away as possible after all, he was the most deadly man on the face of the planet. Ok, maybe not the most deadly man. After all, there is always someone better.

Which makes no sense at all. Sooner or later there will be someone who can't be bested otherwise…it…well you know. I can't put it into words. Never could, but that doesn't change what my gut it telling me.

THWACK!

"Ouch." I muttered rubbing my nose and looking up at the Dog Lord whom had come to a complete stop. Yes, I just ran into him. Again. Was it just me or was this becoming a regular occurrence? I hoped not, I liked the way my nose was right now, and if I keep doing this it could change shape and become warped. That would be terrible.

The demon lord looked down at me an eyebrow raised. Stupid eyebrow. For a split second I imagined shaving it off, however, my imagination also imagined the whole universe imploding the moment I did. I sighed. My miserable imagination was creative in a self loathing kind of way. I was surprised that it was creative at all.

"Rin, Jaken, Wench," I clenched my teeth; I had liked it better when he called me woman, at least it was _as_ insulting, "mount Ah-Un." Orders, orders, orders. That was all that ever came out of that demon's mouth. He knew how to take a good day and completely reverse it, had to hand it to him.

Though I was not fond of being ordered I complied, of my own choice mind you, I am sure I would have mounted the dragon anyways. Yeah.

Swallowing my pride, and the small bit of fear I felt while mounting the dragon I did as told. I wasn't scared of Ah-Un, I was long past that. No, I was scared of flying; flying quickly no doubt. The last experience I had in the sky involved me plummeting to my doom, so I think it is understandable that I would not like heights.

I never liked heights. I never wanted to get into an airplane, climb on a rope, sit on the monkey bars, or look out over a mountain or cliff, and especially did not ever want to go sky-diving. Which if you think about it, I did in away, I did skydive without a parachute.

I shuddered at the memory.

Once mounted I looked around for something to hang on to. Of course, I couldn't find something fast enough because Sesshomaru took off and Ah-Un followed much quicker than I had expected them to. You would think they had the sense to wait for me and thus give me the time to adjust myself; I had never ridden a dragon after all, they could have waited and saved me a little bit of embarrassment. Oh, but did they? Of course not.

Nope, Ah-Un took off with a lot more force than I had anticipated and I went tumbling, my feet flying over my head and landing on the ground behind Ah-Un. My stomach and face followed closely behind. I could hear Jaken cracking up in front of me. I hated that little toad sometimes.

Rin was silent for quite a while before I heard the rather muffled, "Are you ok Nikki?" I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

Sesshomaru was quiet. As always. For once I was glad he was. This was already embarrassing, why add sand to the wound.

Slowly, as to make sure I didn't break anything, I began to sit up, I found that my left knee was sore and when I did glance down I saw it had been scraped up just a bit. I wasn't really even bleeding. I looked up at the sky and thought, _really?_ I swear that God was sitting up there laughing at the things I do to myself. Can you blame him though? I am sure it was funny. At least I know I would have been laughing if it had been somebody else. It wasn't somebody else though. It was me.

Suddenly I felt pressure around my waste and not a second later I was in the air. I felt my stomach clench with the much too sudden, and much too fast action. My hands flung to the pressure around me and I quickly discovered it was an arm, a strong, sleeved, and much too smooth arm. Sesshomaru's most recent addition to his anatomy to be specific. I gave myself another pat on the back; damn was I good.

I looked up at him a look of confusion decorated on my face, or rather at least I think it was a look of confusion; I couldn't see it so I can't really know for sure. He didn't look at me, no he stared into the sky annoyed.

I should have expected it, I really should have, but I didn't, with a small leap we were both flying, or rather he was flying and I was getting dragged along. It was an instinctual reaction, so he could deal with it whether he liked it or not. I seized his waste and closed my eyes; like I said I really didn't like flying. I heard him growl, obviously disliking my vice like grip mainly due to the fact I was human I am sure.

My eyes were closed the whole time so I really couldn't tell you how gorgeous the view, or Sesshomaru for that matter, was. However, I can tell you all that I heard. Whooshing mainly, but I could, on occasion, hear the giggles of Rin and the outbursts of Jaken. I can honestly say, from the racket they were making, I was surprised neither one fell off. It was also frustrating to me who fell of after the first millisecond.

Sesshomaru was silent, but I would have thought that to be obvious. Though I couldn't hear or see him for that matter I swore on occasions that he was glaring at me because of the burning sensation I got on the back of my head. This mainly happened when my grip tightened for plenty of reasons that I don't really feel the need to elaborate on.

I remembered for a while some of the romance movies I had seen, like _Aladdin_ where he and Jasmine go for a magic carpet ride in the sky and it is like uber romance. Uber romance my ass. Sorry but I don't see how flying through the air when there was a good chance you could crash and die was romantic. Although I am slightly prejudice because of my recent near death experience. However, that is not the only cause to my hatred of flying, I just never liked it; I think it came from all those movies and shows where the plane crashes on some deserted island or everyone dies. It left mental scars on me apparently.

I honestly don't know how long I had been flying, but it felt like all eternity; sob sob sob sob. That there would be my biggest fear, to be cursed for all eternity to fly in the air or plummet to my doom.

Doom seemed to be a popular word in this place. For example: if I would to meet Naraku in person all by my lonesome it would surely be doom on me. Or let us just say I met another random demon; especially bug demons; that would equal my doom. Needless to say no matter what situation I came up with doom seemed to be a key ending. I am surprised I escaped doom for this long. It was a miracle. I think.

Miracle may not be the right word.

Well anyways, we finally landed, although it took me a while to realize that. When we did land Sesshomaru released my waste and I clutched his harder screaming as he did so. Like hell was I plummeting to my, oh wait for it, doom. I nice solid slap to the head is what brought me out of my ridiculous tangent, "This Sesshomaru has landed, you _will_ release him." I looked up at the Lord who was currently glaring at me. I then looked down. I was sitting on nice solid ground. I released the taiyokai and embraced said ground. I considered showering it in kisses but decided that I didn't want dirt all over my face.

When I finally did look up I found that Sesshomaru was looking at me with an infuriating raised eyebrow and Rin was standing over me, watching me curiously. Jaken was ranting somewhere around here but I didn't care to look. "I really don't like flying." I answered their unspoken question and Rin giggled while the demon Lord looked away.

I got dragged up by Rin whom then began running ahead of us in some seemingly random direction. However, Sesshomaru followed so it must have been a little less random than I had thought. As a matter of fact it must have been the right direction otherwise the demons wouldn't have followed little Rin. Of course, I followed. After all, where else did I plan on going?

Schuffling behind them I soon found entertainment in kicking a certain rock, it was perfectly circular so it rolled pretty well. Once or twice I kicked it too hard and hit Jaken, once I almost hit the taiyokai however I caught it before it did. I didn't want a repeat of what happened two days ago, or three if you count today.

WHACK!

I don't even want to express what just happened. I rubbed my forehead and looked up at the inuyokai from my seat on the dirt. He really needed to start saying when he planned on stopping after all: I really don't want brain damage.

"Rin, stay close to this Sesshomaru." I would never understand what his affinity with talking in third person. However, I was curious and decided to try it out for the rest of the day. Rin nodded and grasped the yokai's haori. I decided not to do it, I was sure he was tired of me touching him in anyway shape or form.

Picking up my marble I scrambled to my feet and followed Sesshomaru. Glancing at what was in front of use I froze, it was a village. Wooden houses and all; I even saw a few pitchforks. However, what I didn't see was a single human being. Honestly, I didn't want to know what had happened. Perhaps all the demons that filled this village had eaten them.

Or perhaps this was a demon village. I decided very quickly I didn't like demon villages.

I swear I couldn't look down, up, to the right, or the left without being stared at. This, needless to say, made me extremely embarassed and self concious and I instictually covered my chest. Why creatures stared was beyond me, but damn did I wish they didn't.

To make matters worse not a single demon was handsome in any way what-so-ever. I stopped and I stared. Those blue eyes were incredible. Not to mention his short, blonde hair glistened appealingly. I felt myself internally drool. He was muscular but it was an 'oh my god look at that bod' kind of muscular, not over done you know? His features were elegant and manly. I take back my thoughts, this guy was handsome, hell, he was a freaking hottie. He could easily challenge Sesshomaru, though I still think he would lose. Sesshomaru was a damn god, and he was just my dream boy.

He would lose…I think…those eyes were killer. Oh and those black stripes crossing his cheeks, on on each and that black mark on his forehead against his pale skin and hair. Dynamite dude, dynamite.

I realized quickly I was staring, but seriously, who could blame me? I realized quickly he had been watching me staring and this led me to blush deeply. I somehow felt guilty. Then he smiled or rather smirked, I melted then and there. Who the hell was this man! And why the hell do demons have to look so damn good? First, Sesshomaru and then this dude! First, the god-man and now the dream-boy. Just shoot this ugly old self. I clutched my bosom tighter and looked forward.

I froze. My mouth dropped open. Where the hell did Sesshomaru go! My head flashed the the sides, he was no where to be seen. He had really left me behind!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" I turned around and slapped the man, err, demon behind me. How dare he touch me! I felt another hand on my shoulder, and the just slapped demon grabbed my wrist. Like hell. I broke out of his grip and broke his elbow in ten seconds flat, however, I was quickly pulled back by the other demon.

I kicked the back of his knees causing his legs to buckled, as he fell I kneed him in the gut, although I missed. Demons were fast you know. I swear he was there one second ago, but he was gone the same second.

My instincts kicked in I let loose the full capacity of my hapkito; to the best of my unfed and unrested ability.

I kicked the demon behind me, when he caught my foot I elbowed his wrist joint causing him to let go and I completed my kick. With a twist I caught the other demon's neck in a grip using my elbow joint. With some manipulation of his feet, using my own feet, I twisted myself and arm around causing him to twist around and fall to the ground. I turned in time to deflect a punch or rather a claw being thrown at me. I deflected pretty well, but I still got cut up.

Notice I said deflected, not block. BIG difference.

I decided to do something not so nice and kneed the unsuspecting demon in the groin. He fell to the ground. I swear that worked everytime. Not that I have had to do it before. Heh.

I wiped my hands. Only thing is it seemed that this fight wasn't quite over, a clawed hand on my shoulder threw me to the ground. I heard a lot of growls from around me, I got the feeling these demons were not very happy with me. I struggled but I was pinned to well. "Urg, let me go." Of course, I just got some more growls. I was so screwed.

"You heard the lady, let her go." A smooth voice declared. I looked up, it was dream-boy. Was he helping me? To my amazement the demons scattered leaving me all by my lonesome with the hottie. Who was he exactly? "Are you allright?"

"Err, yeah. T-t-t-t-thank you." I stuttered, of course I would stutter. Why the hell not?

He smiled again, if only Sesshomaru would do that, "I saw you with the Demon Lord of the West.I assume you are his whore."

I visibly fumed, "He wishes." I really hates the w-words of this word, wench, whore, woman…etc.

"This Sesshomaru has no such wish." I jumped out of my skin and turned around only to find Sesshomaru wearing a glare, just like always. Although it was seemingly directed more at hottie than it was me. Hottie returned the glare. Was this hostility I sensed? Perhaps, an old family fued? Perhaps, they shared a lover. Perhaps, Sesshomaru stole the throne of Lord from hottie, or maybe Sesshomaru's dad stole it from this guy's dad?

"Good to see you Sesshomaru, glad to see you, Rin, and Jaken are well." Hottie spoke first, no surprise really, Sesshomaru never spoke first.

"And you, Makutsu." With a nod he looked at me and walked away, that was my cue to follow him or face severe punishment. I looked back at hottie and waved good-bye and mouthed a thank you.

Sesshomaru and I walked on and on and on a little more in complete and utter silence. This of course bored me so I decided to start a conversation; let's see how that goes. "So, what's with you glaring at everbody anyways." I swore I could here a cricket chirping in the background. I paused for a moment but started again, "So, is there something going on between you and the hottie."

A pin dropped.

"You do know who I am referring to when I say hottie right?"

Silence.

"The amazing blonde with blue eyes. I think you said his name was Makutsu, though you never actually said the words 'his name is Makutsu', however you did say 'any you, Makutsu' so I assume that is his name. I wonder...there seemed to be a little hostility between you. Perhaps a long lost love, a family quarrel, or perhaps you feel intimidated by his amazingness, or maybe-"

"Be quiet woman."

I fumed, again a 'w' word common in this world, "I have a name, you could call me by it."

"This Sesshomaru will do no such thing, that would insinuate the feeling of 'liking'."

My teeth clenched talk about rude, "Is there a particular reason you talk like that?" He raised an eyebrow in my direction, "You know, _this Sesshomaru_, talking in third person. Why can't you just say _I this_, or _I that_. I mean really. It would be so much easier just to say _I_."

"This Sesshomaru speaks like such because it is formal and the proper speech of a Demon Lord." I rolled my eyes. Like hell, he wasn't around anyone who cared he could stop.

"So?" I questioned, "There is no Demon Lord around here, and surely you don't see the need to be formal in front of a lowly woman such as myself."

"A woman is a woman, human or not, and so formality should be shown in their presence." I gasped, had he actually reffered to me as something more than a bug? I felt honored for the first time in quite a while (if you don't include this morning).

I could have tapped my heels but I knew for a fact I would have failed miserably and made a fool of myself.

We continued on and I once again felt the need to cover myself for two reasons; one their was a cold breeze and two I was being stared at. I seriously hated that. Despised it. Loathed it. Abhorred it. Detested it. And any other word you can think of that means hate.

I looked down but quickly stopped after rememberring what had happened last time, however I wasn't quick enough. He was gone again. Where was a wall I could bang my head against. Hell where was a gun when I wanted to shoot myself?

I saw a hand, a fat, ugly hand coming out towards me my head shot up and I prepared to defend myself. However, I quickly found it unecessary. Sesshomaru was standing before me, the fat demon's wrist held away from me in the taiyokai's glowing hand. Needless to say the chubby one was cowering underneath Sesshomaru's glare. I cringed as I heard the sizzle and snap of the demon's hand being removed. "This is the consequence for touching the woman." I breathed a sigh of relief I should be safe, I mean this is Sesshomaru who wouldn't listen?

Sesshomaru, once finished, turned to face me hand extended. I stared at it for a moment then pointed at myself, "me?" He shot a glare at me as if to say 'of course you.' I reached out and took it not tightly of course, he seemed disgusted at my touch and I rolled my eyes. However, he led me by the hand to where it was we were trying to reach. I can honestly say if he hadn't have I would have gotten lost again and something bad would have happened…again.

When we did stop he removed his hand quicker than instantaneously and walked in. I looked at the place, a simple cottange with a silk doorway. Jeez, who put something this nice up as a door?

I wandered in and found Rin running around in a little white robe looking thing, Jaken was chasing her, "Rin! You stupid child hold still how can you finish getting dressed running around like that!" An old woman in the back was laughing and clapping. I realized very quickly that this woman was human. If only because of how Sesshomaru adressed her, "Human seamstress, this is the other." He vaguely directed at me.

Wait, seamstress? As in new clothes! Was Sesshomaru a mind reader now? Who cared? New clothes! I was a girl after all. I internally looked away in shame.

The old woman stood up, slowly but surely, and waddled over to me. She took me by the arm than grabbed my waste. It tickled so I jumped and squeaked slightly before grabbing her hand and pushing her away. The old woman frowned and tried to grab me again, but I stopped her. She looked up at Sesshomaru and spoke, "Sesshomaru, assistance please."

Surprisingly he complied and grabbed my wrists, lifting them up. I squirmed a bit but I failed miserably at breaking myself free. "Sesshomaru, let me go!" He didn't respond. The seamstress poked at my jeans and shirt.

She grabbed her chin, "I am afraid I don't know how to repair these," she scratched the top of her head, "I can only redress her." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Redress her." He released me and the seamstress looked me up and down and once more grabbed my waist, I squirmed but stopped as quick as I could. The old lady grumbled.

Turning around she meandered into another room motioning for me to follow, "Such a tiny waist. Let's see, what would you look good, what would fit you?" Her hands were behind her and she was leaned over, but she seemed to be in pretty good shape for someone her age.

She finally stopped in front of a silver kimono with a bird at it's waist, it had feathers of every color; it's tail feather's flowed down and around the kimono, not a second later Rin came bounding in followed by Jaken. Being as annoyed as I felt by his voice I kicked him right out of the room. Rin giggled, "Good job, Nikki!" She paused for a moment and glanced at the kimono in front of us, "Ooooh! THAT ONE, THAT ONE! You'll look so pretty in that!" I swallowed, that looked like a very expensive kimono.

"Can't we find a different and cheaper one?" I asked, Rin put on a pouty face.

"Unfortunately being small in height, waist, and weight, but being full figured as well makes it harder to find a kimono that fits without the need to adjust it."

"Since when does a kimono need to be adjusted? It's practically a robe for goodness sake!"

The seamstress shot a glare at me that could melt metal and I looked away, ashamed. Finally after some convincing I agreed to put it on, however I was going to do it myself and they could not stop me. They complied and the two left leaving me to figure out what goes where and how? I honestly had no clue.

I undressed and picked up a white robe looking thing like Rin was wearing. I put it on and tied it like I would a robe, but for some reason it didn't look right. Not anything like how Rin had done it.

I grumbled a bit.

My grumbling was interrupted by a rustling at the window I flung around and found Hottie sir sitting on the window sill, if you could call that a window sill. He was eating something, I opened my mouth to scream but he was in front of me covering it in a millisecond. "Need some help, Phoenix?" Phoenix? Why was he calling me Phoenix? I paused and realized the peeping tom had seen my back! "I didn't think another one would appear so quickly, the last one showed up two thousand years ago. It should have been five." I stared at him. He looked at me and saw my confusion, "Phoenixes are a dying breed of human with a healing property, especially in the strength of bloodlines. I would know, my mom was one."

I looked at him again, terrified and confused completely. "Oh I am not going to hurt you. I am going to court you properly, that's more of a challenge. Seriously though, do you need help?" What exactly was the rest of this conversation if it wasn't serious? A joke. Oh it had better not be. His hand was gone from my mouth and my robe thingy was tied properly faster than the speed of light.

I was amazed, he was really good at this. It was an even shorter time before he was standing behind me with another layer, I smiled and put my arms in the proper sleeves with some assisstance. He tied this one too. Next was the last and final layer, the gorgeous silver silk cloth. "Did you know that this bird is also a phoenix?" I looked at the robe.

"I guess it kind of looks like one but I imagine a bird of flames."

"We imagine a bird who reproduces from its own ashes."

"Lovely. I am not that bird, that is definate." I laughed awkwardly, he chimed in, "So, why hasn't Sesshomaru barged in yet?"

"Because I am probably the only person who can hide his presence from him," he smiled haughtily. Even that was gorgeous. I sighed in frustration, why couldn't I do that?

Finally completely dressed I turned around only to find Makutsu gone and Sesshomaru staring at me. His faced almost reflected awe, almost. I wonder why. I turned and saw my reflection in a mirror on the wall.

I looked at myself my own face expressed wonder, my god I looked like a goddess. The silver almost seemingly made any all flaws in my skin disappear and made my blue eyes pop. It also hugged each and every single curve but wasn't tight at all, it made me look very elegant and I hate to say it, but beautfiul.

However, what really shocked me was my hair. It had been swooped to one side in a messy bun with some curls hanging down. The color in my hair was emphasized and that in effect emphasized the rest of my hair and outfit. Their were ornaments in my hair, rainbow feathers just like the bird on my outfit. Woah, Makutsu was good, real good.

I turned back around and saw that Sesshomaru was leaving, the old woman looked at me tossed me some sandals and spoke, "Bought and paid for. Enjoy." I got to keep it. Yay!

Following after Sesshomaru I glanced around, I was getting stared at but I knew it was for different reasons. It was because I looked like a damn goddess. Who couldn't stare…except Sesshomaru but he was a god-demon so he doesn't count. It wasn't fair, I was always getting caught staring at him.

I looked up in the sky, it was evening. Vaguely I saw what appeared to be a black bird. A raven of some sort circling the sky above. Funny thing about this bird though, it almost seemed to have a human body. Not kidding, the moment I thought that he was gone leaving behind only a slight breeze. Strange.

"So, does this mean we are friends Sesshomaru?" I paused for a moment, "nevermind, I already know the answer." With a chuckle I dashed, if you can say dashed, forward. While glancing back I made eye contact with the Demon Lord and laughed further.

* * *

Me: Soooo sorry this took me so long. I'm really busy sooo sorry.

Sesshy: Busy? You?

Inu: Sesshomaru! I've been looking for you! I hear you have a sit necklace! I am the only one allowed to have a sit necklace! I WILL FIGHT YOU FOR IT!"

Me: Sit. *both inu boys hit ground* hey two birds with one stone. Irony.

Makutsu: Nikki? Where are you darling? I have come to court you.

Me: she is not here.

Maku: Sephy, I have come for you too.

Me: Eeep!

Again I apologize. I was really busy all week so I didn't have much time so I was only able to work on it in intervals. SORRY! Anyways, please REVIEW!

*chu*

-Sephy


	9. Chapter 9 and 10

Hey Everyone,

Just so you know I apologize for having this up sooo late but it wasn't completely my fault. The site was having some problems and I couldn't get into the edit page for my story, I couldn't even make a new one. However, it is fixed now thanks to the amazing people in support, let us give them a big round of aplause ~clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap etc.~ Thanks guys~!

And a thank you to my readers for being patient.

I am feeling much too lazy to do a skit thingy; however I will say that I am feeling this way because I am going to attempt to get two chapters out by Friday. Both of which will be contained below. Think of this as a special one hour episode. *wink*

P.S.: I don't really recall how old I said Nikki was, I am not sure I said outright at all, so we are gonna go ahead and say that she is 17, going on eighteen-as a matter of fact her birthday is approaching- October 16.

P.S.S- I mean it is approaching in the story, I am putting all of this as being in the fall sometime in late August, and there is a three week skip between chapter nine and ten. So thus we will be in September. I might start keeping an account of the time at the beginning of each post (where the chapter starts) and then again at the end (where the chapter ends) I helps me keep track of dates and such and where I am in the story, etc.

_**Though I am sure many of you wish it was so, because I really really really do, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. (Of course I am kidding, if I owned Inuyasha none of the characters or plot would exist since I am a crappy artist/writer, with very little imagination.)**_

* * *

Chapter 9 What's it take to take a joke.

-Later on: Chapter 10: Enter the Band of Seven: The Poison Master, Mukotsu

If anything was worth the trouble it was the look of vague annoyance that glimmered in the great Lord of the West's eyes. Ever since my little comment concerning our friendship I had been skipping along happily. Which was to, of course, convince him I thought we were friends. He he he. Of course I didn't actually. He couldn't become friends with anyone to save his life. You would have to be 1. something like a child to him, 2. Jaken, and 3. the love of his life (which I am all but convinced he will never have.) Somehow, I found it impossible to see him all lovey dovey with anyone except himself. That was an awkward image by the way. So don't imagine it if you can, and if you already have…smack…there you go now you forgot it.

Anyways, every time I had turned around I found Sesshomaru glaring at me profusely; quite obviously he couldn't take my little joke. How depressing. I certainly thought it was funny, but apparently no one else did. Well, Rin seemed entertained, but I don't think she understood it was a joke either. I sighed again. How depressing. Oh well. I was having fun and that was all that really mattered at the moment. Of course, sooner or later I suppose my entertainment would lead to my ultimate demise, but I think I'd push it just a little longer.

Of course just a little longer lasted all of three seconds, since a somewhat deadly growl rumbled from behind me. I stopped instantaneously and cowered instinctually. "This Sesshomaru does not have friends." Sesshomaru grumbled. Ha ha, I knew it! He doesn't have friends.

"Soooo knew that!" I paused for a moment and looked up in thought, "Isn't that kind of depressing, no friends, yep really depressing. Super depressing. The most depressing thing on the face of the planet. Such a depressing existence, guess that makes you a depressing crea-"

"Silence."

"Shutting up," we walked on for a couple of minutes in complete silence. I could see Sesshomaru become much more relaxed, this was just too good, "If you don't have any friends what does that make Jaken, Rin, and I?"

No response. Not that I was actually surprised I mean think about who I was talking to, talking to him was like to a rock. However, now that I voiced this question I felt the incredible need to uncover the answer. In other words he wasn't getting off quite that easy. In even simpler words, if he thought I was annoying before then he had a whole new thing coming at him. Cause I was about to annoy his socks off…if he was wearing socks. Honestly I was quite sure at the moment.

Was he wearing socks? Well, my previous question was going to have to wait, because I had another one of more pressing importance. I was going to find out if he wore socks. I had never paid much attention to his feet before so I never knew. I mean who really pays attention to his feet when his eyes, and his mouth, and his nose, and his hair, and his muscles, and pretty much his whole upper body was so much fun and better to look at. Not that his feet weren't gorgeous either, I mean I am sure they were better looking than mine, everything about him was better looking than everything about me! Damn it, why am I so ugly!

I looked up to three pairs of staring eyes. Oh god tell me I had not done what I think I had just done. "What are you yelling about you ugly wench!" Jaken shrieked. Yep, I had performed my worst nightmare. I wanted to kick Jaken and then myself. I had actually said 'Damn it, why am I so ugly' out loud. I was idiot.

"Shut up you stupid toad." I said as I stomped by the whole group my face the color of a tomato. I couldn't hear anyone following me so I stopped and waited but I refused to turn around. I wasn't freely submitting myself to terrible embarrassment. Soon I heard the scampering of little feet, it was either Jaken or Rin but I honestly didn't know either way.

The scampering feet stopped and I heard Rin's voice, "N-Nikki. I think you are really, really pretty." Her voice sounded so apologetic.

How could I resist? I turned around my face even redder, damn, this was so embarrassing I tried a smile but honestly I think it came out obscenely forced. She seemed convinced. I stole a peek at Sesshomaru whose eyebrow was raised. Damn! Where was a razor when I needed one, I seriously needed to shave that eyebrow off. Otherwise it would drive me to the point of clinical insanity. And I don't want to be insane, least wise clinically insane. "What are you looking at?"

"Hn." Is all he responded with. Man, he was doing that just to taunt me. So that I can't complain that he just ignores my questions. I ought to slap him, but I also want to live. Unfortunately living has the upper hand here, so I won't be slapping him. The moment he got ahead of us I kicked Jaken. The toad went flying and landed against a tree. I watched him slide down onto his head and smiled with severe satisfaction. Yep, best stress reliever ever. I wanted my own personal Jaken, something I can beat up all on my own. Something Sesshomaru had no right to beat up himself.

I blew at my bangs. Not that I really needed too. It had become a habit I preformed when I got frustrated.

That man was the most frustrating person on the face of the planet and I was positive he didn't even realize it himself. He was just naturally aggravating. You know something else. He had no sense of humor. I breathed in calmly. I was going to play this cool. Be calm and collected. I refused to let him know that he was getting to me. That would only push him onward so I refused to give myself away. With that resolved I was soon calm and collected. I was also taking advantage of Sesshomaru's forced ignorance of me to find out if he wore socks.

I could see his shoes, but I wanted to know if there were socks underneath those shoes. Speaking of which were those supposed to be boots? Oh forget it; I want to know about those socks.

I waddled forward; quite honestly I wasn't all too good at walking in this kimono. Oddly enough, skipping I could do. However, that drew too much attention and I needed him to remain blissfully ignorant for my plan to come to fruition. So waddling it is. Anyways, slowly I approached Sesshomaru and slowed directly behind him.

Jaken turned and glared at me. He suspected something so I kicked him against a tree with a solid oomph.

Sesshomaru glanced at me but I was smiling sweetly, so he ignored me. Perfect.

My plan was to accidently step on the back of his shoe, thus causing it to come off and reveal whether or not he was wearing socks. Full proof.

I put my plan into motion almost immediately. I stepped on the heel of his shoe, however to my shock he took a step and his shoe didn't come off. He didn't even stumble. Quite contrary, I stumbled. When his foot came up mine went with it and I fell backwards land on my ass. This was becoming a habit while being around him.

Something else: my plan wasn't as full proof as I had thought it would be. If anything it had backfired. Crap. I blew at my bangs again before punching the ground. Afterwards I blew at my bangs for a second time. I looked up to see Sesshomaru, looking (looking meaning glaring since I am pretty sure that is his permanent version of looking) down at me. "What, it was an accident."

Now he really was glaring at me. No muscle in his face changed, the shape of his eyes didn't change either. Nothing really changed at all. I could just tell he was glaring at me for real now. That kind of scared me. I knew him too well. And yet I still haven't touched his Mokomoko (his tail for all those wondering what the hell that is). God that was maddening.

It was just so big and fluffy. And I knew for a fact it was approximately eight feet long, unless however this Sesshomaru is closer to the anime version, in which his tail is four feet long. However, I had a feeling it was somewhere in between. He looked more like the anime version…oh who cares. They aren't that different. Pretty much the only difference is that his tail is shorter in the anime. They probably just never got the chance to actually measure so they gave it their best shot…yes I did go through a…stalker-ish stage about three months ago.

And yet I never found out if he wore socks. That was also maddening.

I stared into his eyes, that alone was terrifying, and responded again, "I said it was an accident." He was face to face with me in less than a second. When I say face to face I mean inches away, he was practically on top of me. I could feel my face turn pink. I seemed to blush a lot around this guy too. Damn him. "W-what?"

"If you can't lie well than one should simply remain quiet." The demon lord responded, it was kind of a sharp and dangerous tone. Quite obviously he didn't like being lied to. Quite obviously he knew when he was being lied to also. Shit.

I, however being the joker that I happened to be couldn't resist the opportunity to make kind of a rude comment but in the form of a joke, "I guess that makes you a terrible liar, eh? After all you never talk."

Apparently Sesshomaru didn't think it was as funny as I thought it was because a threatening growl reverberated throughout the surrounding trees and our little clearing. I lifted my hands in defeat and innocence, "Hey, it was just a joke. Most people would have laughed. You know laugh, ha ha ha." My vague attempts at defending myself seemed to be to no avail. Crap.

"This Sesshomaru does not joke."

"No kidding." Another growl. "I meant no joking. Joking! Kidding means joking. As in I won't joke anymore." Like hell was I not joking anymore, but he didn't need to know that. As a matter of fact at that exact second I meant it. Of course, right now I realized that was hardly a possibility. However, he seemed convinced and had already resumed walking away, asshole.

Gorgeous asshole. Gorgeous asshole with no sense of humor.

Perhaps I should help him form a sense of humor. Oh yeah. I was gonna do it. I was going to joke with Sesshomaru so much; he would have to form a sense of humor in order to stay sane. I internally laughed like a maniac. Laughing out loud would give me away and I wouldn't want my brand new plan given away. Hopefully this one won't back fire like the other did. That would suck.

Now wherever would I start? How about dinner? Never know, those rabbits are slippery little suckers, someone such as himself may need help.

Yep. I was signing my own death certificate. I'll have to wait for when Rin could offer me some protection first. Otherwise I was soooo dead. I will say this, however, the kind of look he would have may be worth death. But that wasn't my goal. Nope I wanted Sesshomaru to laugh, or smile at the very least. Alright I will probably just have to stick with getting him to smile, but I am pretty sure that would be an epic accomplishment. No not even epic, it would be an accomplishment fit for the Greek gods, or whatever gods people worship everywhere. There were so many I find it hard to keep track of who worships and worshipped what and whom.

Anyways, before I start rambling on about all the different gods that people study and how confusing it is to keep them all straight why don't I just stick to talking about me and Sesshomaru, eh?

At the moment I was keeping quiet, attempting to play the part of the good…err…ward, following behind the taiyokai intently. To keep myself occupied – and perhaps keep myself from tripping all over the place – I was watching my feet with a purpose. Although as to what that purpose was I've got no clue. Just wanted to quite honestly.

I knew when we were stopping for camp because of the over lingering 'smack' or 'bam' that echoed throughout the different clearings whenever I walked into the demon lord. Seriously though, regular people made noise when they were walking. Then again, Sesshomaru wasn't exactly a regular person. Shit, I wasn't even sure person was even an option when addressing. God, sure, person…not so much.

The regular routine commenced, I would go into detail but I think I have done that enough now, and soon it was time for Sesshomaru to completely disappear for a time. However, this time I added in my two cent before he left. I caught him standing up and then turning to leave, and let me say this: that was a hard thing to do since honestly all you could really make out was a faint silvery blur. Anywho, I called out to him, "Sesshomaru, wait a second," to my satisfaction he actually stopped. No doubt annoyed, but he stopped none-the-less, "are you sure you don't need help catching those rabbits? Their slippery little things you know."

He glared at me so hard I actually wanted to laugh. You know, one of the maniacal laughs that people let out when they get obscenely nervous or terrified? I didn't though, I was pretty proud of myself. I smiled before continuing, "Loosen up, I was just playing with you. Smile, laugh, jeez."

He was gone by the time I had finished blinking. No doubt he was tired of dealing with me. I honestly don't blame him. I could barely deal with myself. From my left I heard Jaken mumbling, guess what, 'stupid wench'. A resounding smack then thud bounced in our small clearing followed by Rin's laughter.

Sesshomaru actually showed up pretty quickly afterwards, this was definitely to my surprise. I figured he would try to avoid me for a bit longer. Apparently I was wrong. Oh well. Had to hand it to him: apparently his sanity could last a lot longer than mine could.

We didn't exchange any other words that night; I didn't want to push my luck. That didn't mean I was anywhere near done though, he hadn't smiled, so of course I wasn't. Once again I sang to Rin; however this time I sung "I Love You Always Forever" by Donna Lewis. Love that song, really do. Sesshomaru seemed to like it too, or rather he didn't complain, so I assume that means he like it. Oh who knows, even more so, who cares? Jaken didn't complain much either but I think that was because he fell asleep long before I even started singing. Lazy ass toad. I swear I catch him sleeping on a regular basis.

I looked back at Sesshomaru was staring at some point in the forest, as to what exactly it was I had no clue. Not that I cared. Nope I was too busy thinking of something else to use to attempt to make him crack a smile. Jeez, it was near impossible to make fun of him, he was perfect. Plus I already used his silence as a joke, and his hunting skills, (which, now that I think about it, I have never really seen) so what was next? Decisions, decisions, decisions.

Ding, ding, ding.

Doggy breath. He was a dog demon after all. I would of course have to wait till morning, and I would have to formulate some plan to get close enough to him so I could actually smell his breath. I wonder if it really does smell like a dog's breath. That would be rather funny. To me at least, I don't know if he would think it was funny.

With calculations and formulations on the brain I finally went to sleep. I of course dreamed of Sesshomaru's smile and my success. This of course boosted my moral. Which was a good thing, my moral was never very high to begin with. However, it also convinced me that: even if it cost me my life I would see that smile of his! This promise I would soon come to hate. Or at least I think it would…I haven't actually come to hate it quite yet. I mean I haven't seen him smile but I also haven't cracked another joke yet.

I slept alright, I suppose, depends on what your definition of alright is. Anyways, what wasn't alright was my head and my limbs. Though I slept 'alright' I felt completely deprived of energy and I had a splitting headache. No seriously, I almost though Sesshomaru or Jaken had cut my head open while I was sleeping. What was worse was that: though I had a migraine, I was also light headed. I felt like crap.

Rin was bounding around with plenty of energy, obviously in good health. Damn it. Why was I always the one down and out of luck. Not that I wanted Rin to feel like this, but Jaken definitely.

The adorable little girl ran over to me and I internally groaned, speaking of internally groaning where was Mr. 'Bad Mood All The Time'. Honestly I didn't give a damn at the moment. Screw the joke, give me some aspirin. Where the hell was my purse. I might have some in there. I knew it had to be around here somewhere, I distinctly remember hitting Jaken with it recently. That account was humorous.

We had been walking in almost complete silence, aside from the terrible singing of me and Rin. We didn't harmonize very well, especially since we weren't singing the same song. Jaken had been leading Ah-Un along pretty calmly.

That calm, however, was finally broken and he began yelling things at us, such as "Ugly wench, stupid child, whore etc." I had enough after he called me 'woman'; I don't know why but something about that specific word pissed me off. There honestly wasn't much of a reason, I mean it is even the worst he had called me, I just really didn't like it.

Anyways, after the toad referred to me as 'woman' I removed my purse from my back and hit him with it. He of course let out a grunt, or rather a scream and glared at me. The glare wasn't really all that threatening, especially with the tears rolling down from his eyes. Pathetic really. I rolled my eyes and began to walk away but he called out to me first, "What in the world do you keep in that thing? A rock?"

I turned to him apathetically and responded, "Actually, I have seven," I smiled, awkwardly as always, "I collect them, but only if they're cool." It was a strange hobby I knew, however it was my hobby. I remember when I was a kid my dad and I would go out into the back-yard and pick up rocks of all kind, like quartz and once I even found Ijolite. I guess I just kind of held onto the habit which soon became a hobby.

Ah yes memories. Ah yes my purse. It was just out of reach so I stood up. However, being as light headed as I was I soon found that I was obscenely dizzy and thus fell forward, I also realized I felt like I was going to barf. No doubt my lack of sustenance was causing this. Just as I was going to hit the ground; not that I could see it, everything had gone momentarily black, I could just feel it; I felt a hand around my waist catch me and pull me back up. When I could see again I saw the demon lord was holding me in place.

I blushed instantly, not because of his hand which gripped my hip (not that that wasn't embarrassing), but instead it was the close proximity of our faces. And hell, you know what else? The morning sun shone in such a way that it was right behind him and reminded me of a movie. He was most definitely a god. I hated him for it.

It was too perfect it really was, "Oh whoa, Sesshomaru, you need a tic tac or something 'cause your breath stinks!" Needless to say he had dropped me instantly. Aw, but I thought it was funny. Every party needs a pooper and that's why I invited Sesshomaru.

I picked up my purse and followed after the Lord of the West. Somehow, I decided I didn't need an aspirin anymore. My head had cleared a bit after all. After all, I should probably keep my aspirin safe and only use it in dire emergencies; I doubt they sell it here. Rather, I know they don't sell it here. I looked back up at Sesshomaru and began to think of something else to use as a joke. I found myself staring at Mokomoko, I really loved Momo (Mokomoko).

Ding, ding, ding.

I was going to use Sesshomaru's nickname. Nya ha ha ha ha. As a matter of fact I was going to start referring to his Momo on a regular basis. I felt like I should have been cackling evilly. However, I was never a really good 'cackler'.

Approximately half of the day went by before a perfect moment presented itself, Jaken and Rin had ran off, as is our routine, and Sesshomaru had not sat down. I waddled over next to him nonchalantly and finally spoke, "Sesshy," he didn't glance at me, so I tapped his shoulder, "Sesshy, Sesshy, Sesshy."

"Lord Sesshomaru. That is how you will address this Sesshomaru."

I looked at him apathetically, "No."

I was shoved into a tree faster than you could imagine, his hand gripped my shoulder and I was thus pinned. "You will address this Sesshomaru as My Lord then."

"Forget it. Oh and I'm calling your tail Momo." His hand began to squeeze and it actually started to hurt, however I wasn't backing down, "Hope you don't mind Sesshy."

"This Sesshomaru minds."

"Aw, too bad Sesshy." He squeezed harder and I flinched away wincing and catching my breath.

Not a second later he let go, he looked very unhappy. Shit. That wasn't my goal, and now I felt really, really bad. I looked at him and looked away instantly, "I-I am sorry…my…m-m-m-m-my l-l-l-l-lo-lo-lor-lord. M-my Lord." I could feel him staring at me.

"You massacre it." I looked up at him gaping, how dare he! I was trying to apologize.

I practically yelled at him, "Excuse me! I was trying to apologize. Hey, look at me when I am talking to you." My exclamations continued on and, though I didn't notice it now, Sesshy actually let me. Without breaking my clavicle. Amazing right!

I followed after him still exclaiming things consisting of how rude he was even after Rin and Jaken came back. It lasted bout an hour I'd say. I finally finished my rampage by kicking Jaken, as always I was perfectly fine afterwards. Got to love that lazy ass toad, only as a stress reliever however. As a persona he was just plain annoying.

The rest of the day I followed after Sesshomaru trying hard to come up with another joke but to no avail. It really sucked. He had yet to crack a smile, and I couldn't think of another joke. When we stopped for the night I sat down next to a tree as far away from Sesshy as possible. No particular reason I just happened to sit there.

While sitting and straining my brain I blew at my bangs a couple of times, it was truly a bad habit, I am almost positive I blew all the moisture out of those bangs of mine, and even worse I think I sometimes blow spit which is obscenely embarrassing.

I wasn't there for long before Sesshomaru was standing before in all his godly glory. Again I hated that about him. I looked up at him, "What?"

"You are upset because you cannot develop another insult towards me, is this Sesshomaru correct."

I looked up at him, my face screaming apathy, of course on the inside I was angry, I mean what the hell could he read minds or something? "They weren't insults, they were jokes. I wanted to," I stopped abruptly, "never mind."

"To make this Sesshomaru smile," I looked up at him shocked, was I that easy to read, or was he really psychic? He answered my question abruptly, "When you think, you voice your thoughts, regularly. You also talk when you sleep."

I was speechless. I just stared at him mouth wide open, finally I closed my mouth and spoke, "You know, that's the most you've ever said in a singular sentence. Your mouth muscles aren't soar are they?"

No response. No surprise.

"You know something, Sesshy," I heard a grumble, I smirked a bit, "It may make me and idiot, but I don't plan on giving up." I turned to look at him smiling. However, my smile was soon wiped clean and replaced with a look of awe. It was only a faint outline, but it was most definitely a…SMILE. He smiled. It was the most beautiful thing in the world. I swear it was. I jumped up, immediately regretted it, but jumped up none the less, exclaiming, "You smiled! Apathetic no more! A show of emotion! Wahoo!" I danced around, continuing my yelling. As expected his smile was gone instantaneously but the point was he smiled not that it was still there. Boy, I was never going to let him live this down.

I turned towards the fire, Sesshy was sitting on the other side leaning against a tree, obviously annoyed. Damn, he moved fast. What got my attention however, is that in an empty spot by the fire sat a cooked rabbit. I looked at Sesshomaru, "is that…for me." He didn't respond with any words (as usual) however he did nod his head in an affirmative. I smiled, it wasn't a forced smile, it was a spur of the moment smile and Rin told me later that it was gorgeous. I ran over and sat down, "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." He didn't respond but I didn't expect him to.

The night proceeded with mine and Rin's laughter and a full stomach on both of us. Afterwards our normal tradition of a lullaby and sweet dreams proceeded. I had to admit, and you most definitely do too, that this was a perfect day, filled with plenty of 'dreams come true's.

* * *

Chapter 10

My life with Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken continued on with a pretty normal schedule, that changed very rarely, for a good three weeks. I continued to be my ever joking self, I swear I would make Sesshy laugh, one day. Sesshy also continued to bring back a dinner for me. I actually felt like part of the group, part of Sesshomaru's group! Who 'da thought? Who 'da thought they would even exist!

Our schedule only changed when Sesshomaru disappeared for about a day or so, though never more than three days. During that time we would remain in the same clearing until Sesshy returned. I never really mind, actually I was glad for the break from trying to follow the demon around all day. It gave me time to rest, well me, Rin, and especially Jaken.

You know, he has been with the Taiyokai longer than me and Rin combined and he was in worse shape than I was. Than again I also studied martial arts so I guess that wasn't quite fair. I honestly don't really care if it is fair, now that I think about it.

All in all, it was a rather repetitive but in the best way possible. Believe it or not I was actually pretty happy.

However, at the end of these three weeks Sesshy decided to disappear. Normally he picks pretty good places for us to stay at but this time, we didn't have any water. Now that is not to say he hasn't left us without a water source before, I am only complaining since I was parched. Not kidding. I swore I would die if I didn't get any water.

Once or twice I asked Jaken to go out and find me some but he refused, adamantly. He was all, 'Lord Sesshomaru expects this' and 'Lord Sesshomaru demands that'. Well guess what, Lord Sesshomaru wasn't here at the moment so go get me the damn water. Finally I just decided I was going to go get it myself. Screw the toad. I had the capability to track down some water. I actually recalled seeing a well not too far away. I think.

I was pretty sure there was a well back there, I mean it was round, stone, and had a bucket, so I assume it was a well. Guess I'd find out. Standing up I started to leave the clearing, only to be interrupted by a little green thing. However this interruption was easily avoided simply by kicking the stupid little green thing.

Leaving a stomped through the forest, hopefully in the right direction. I honestly had no clue where I was actually going, I could definitely say I was winging it. Woo.

Anyways after much tripping and scraping and some dirtying I found my well, it wasn't in the trees, it was on a small path, or rather large path but a little off it. I could have clicked my heels, as a matter of fact I did. Could you blame me? I was thirsty ok. I am allowed to be happy when I find water. Bleh.

To make things better when I actually reached the well I heard a familiar voice behind me, "Nikki?" I turned around and saw the well missed green, Japanese, school girl uniform, and a familiar person wearing said uniform.

"Kagome!" I shrieked and dashed forward, tackling her in a hug.

"Nikki!" I heard a small childish voice squeak, and I was prominently tackled by Shippo.

"O my god, guys! I've missed you so much! Where is everyone else?" I was so happy. I had really missed them, I wasn't lying.

Kagome answered, "Shippo and me came to the well to get water, by ourselves." I nodded and we both went to the well and fetched us some water. As we were doing this Kagome asked a question herself, "So, where exactly have you been?" I flinched; somehow I had a sinking suspicion that this wasn't going to go over as well as I would hope.

"Ah, well, about that you see, I…hey doesn't it seem kind of foggy all of a sudden?"

Kagome looked at me suspiciously, "Nikki you are not going to get out of this one, where have you been?"

I looked around, "No, I am not trying to get out of this. It's just the area got so smoggy so suddenly." I wasn't lying one second we were talking like the girls we are and the next I was being distracted by a deep smog that kept getting deeper by the second.

Something was wrong. I could sense it. Kagome could too, not three seconds later she spoke, "I sense a jewel shard. No…I sense two. One's really large." The moment she said that I felt practically all my muscles tense and then go numb, and thus I collapsed. I landed hard on the ground scraping my knees and elbows through the kimono.

Ding, ding, ding, ding.

I recognized this scene, most of it at least. I don't remember there being two jewel shards, but I do remember the rest of this scene. And all I have to say is this: crap, I'm an idiot. You would think a sense of déjà vu would over take me, oh but no I wait till it's too late for us to get away to recognize it.

Give it about thirty seconds and Kagome will say, "Sh-Shippo, r-run away." Right on cue, and Shippo does exactly that. Now in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, and one. And ugly cackling echoed around us and a stupid shadow showed up. Seriously, I knew this scene a bit too well.

As the poison master approached us he continued laughing before finally speaking, although, my head was too foggy to pay attention, and too foggy to remember what he was supposed to say. In other words, no I am not telling you what he actually said, so get over it.

Anyways it wasn't long before I heard the very cliché sound of Sango and Miroku, although again I am not sure what it was that was said. I would assume it was something along the lines of 'Kagome!' since that is usually what is said in situation like this. Perhaps I am too much of an Inuyasha fan, I know the characters way too well. The poison master apparently unleashed another round of poison and we were gone. Honestly, my eyes, ears, nose, sense of touch, and just about everything else was too numb to tell you exactly how Kagome and I got moved to the shed. I doubt I could even give you a decent time frame, shit, I couldn't even give you an indecent one.

Once we finally did reach the…shack, house, shed, whatever it was…I found that my body was beginning to become tingly, just like in my fight with Kagura. No doubt I was healing myself, however the tingles were few and far between so I assume this meant I was healing obscenely slow. Wonderful.

However, I was able to make out what Mukotsu was saying. Of course he was talking about his and Kagome's 'wedding'. He certainly was excited and happy. I almost felt bad for the guy. He really stood no hope of ever finding love, but that's because he was dead. Sure, he was ugly, but there had to be a woman as ugly as him somewhere. I am sure she would find him handsome. Although I have no idea what exactly they would find attractive. Eh, to each his own.

Apparently I was to be there witness, a friendly, not to mention pretty (I would have been flattered if it hadn't been from an ugly, walking corpse), face for Kagome to rejoice with afterwards. Little did he know there would be no rejoicing from either of us. Dying sure, rejoicing not so much.

Honestly, when he started the weird arm dancing with Kagome I wanted to grimace and then barf, unfortunately being as paralyzed as I was I could do neither. Wasn't Kagome supposed to do something right about now? Honestly, I couldn't remember. Although I do remember it had something to do with the jewel shard in the guy's neck.

Of course, I had forgotten that Sango and Miroku were supposed to show up…again. Which they did. "Kagome!" Sango yells and then spots me, "…Nikki? What are you doing he-gyaa!" she was of course interrupted by the poison master, as is to be expected. You would think she would have sense enough not to talk in the middle of danger, plus it wasn't like I could respond.

"How dare you interrupt…" he paused and looked at Sango's mask, "Ha ha, your masks are useless, this poison enters through the eyes and skin." Was this guy an idiot? His 'fiancé' was in the room, did he want to kill her too? Just like in the freaking anime both Miroku and Sango fell to the ground. Seriously, Kagome wasn't about time for you to do whatever it is you're supposed to do! I mean move already, god I wish I could move already.

I am not kidding, at the exact same time I was able to move my hands, some of my arm, and parts of my face she stabbed the guy with chopsticks. Well maybe they weren't chopsticks but they certainly looked like them. So I am calling them chopsticks. Get over it.

Now I remember what happens next. He gets angry. Which by the way he did. He was furious in some twisted way, "Kagome don't tell me! You too, find my face repulsive!" Who wouldn't jackass, I would have loved to have said that, but I couldn't. I would have sighed if I could have. Mukotsu continued, "I am afraid that you are no good for me!" Again I thought up an amazing comeback; try your no good for her shit-face. Man I was mean sometimes.

Of course, after all this transpired he began the process of strangling Kagome. Miroku and Sango both let out weak and raspy 'Kagome's. However, I had had just about enough of this idiocy and I could move my arms. I was also close enough to strike shit-face. I reached out for something that resembled a frying-pan (it was among other utensils like the chopsticks Kagome had used) and clutched it tightly.

I was gonna let this guy have it, and boy did I. I swung so hard I ended up face down, and I hit the guy hard enough the he actually fell over too! He didn't stay down long unfortunately. I could have kicked myself! I should have hit him hard enough to keep him down but I didn't! "You whore!" Mukotsu hissed at me.

You have got to be kidding me, did this place have an affinity with the words wench, whore, and woman or was it just me?

I wish I could have had more time to ponder this but I unfortunately was next on the list of those to be strangled. When the poison master clutched my neck I tried to reach up and grab his hands but my muscles were simply too weak. I shouldn't have hit him. I internally smacked myself.

I closed my eyes, somewhat scared when suddenly the pressure was gone from my throat and I plopped onto the floor. A familiar voice echoed in the shed, "Where is Naraku?" I looked up and saw the demon lord standing tall and proud above me and Mukotsu, his nails practically dripped with glowing poison. He was certainly looking as hot as ever, ass hole.

I don't know if he simply hadn't noticed me or had only then decided to acknowledge me but he looked down at me and stared. Almost like he was shocked to see me here. He gazed down at me for a moment and it was barely all I could do to gaze back, I couldn't move or anything. This was like slow torture.

His eyes seemed focused on a certain point on me, I think it was my neck. I could imagine his inner thoughts, This Sesshomaru is going to strangle her. Well get in line big boy cause someone else wanted to first. I saw his eyes glisten with…was it anger? Oh god, he really was mad at me. Oh wait a second, there was something else there. W-what the hell was it! Wait rewind, was it…no it couldn't be. Could it?

I had seen something in Sesshomaru's eyes that I had never seen before. It wasn't love, or pity, or anything of the sort. No it was something more carnal, more animalistic. Something which led to his anger.

Suddenly I knew, HE WAS GOING TO KILL ME!

However, he first turn to the poison master, "Where is Naraku?" he repeated with such cool and apathy I wanted to kick him then and there. How come I could never be so so so…cool. Damn him!

The poison master made no moves to answer instead whipping out a vast majority of poisons. This didn't phase Sesshomaru in the least. God, it didn't even affect him. No effect whatsoever. Talk about godly, am I right?

Of course it did affect me. You see I happened to be right behind Sesshy and so me and just about everyone else here inhaled all this toxin. All of which kept coming one after the other. Let me say this: some of these were painful just because of the contact! I can honestly say that I was hanging onto consciousness by less than a thread when I heard Mukotsu groveling at Sesshy's feet, "P-please don't kill me!"

I, obviously, wasn't surprised when he pulled out a final poison, "This is my greatest creation! Able to affect even demons!" He let it fly. I inhaled that one too, not because I wanted to but rather because I was inside the cloud of venom whether I like it or not.

Once more Sesshy was unaffected and I could just barely hear him speak, "Your simple poison is no match to this Sesshomaru's superior venom." With those final words he stroke down the poison master which then disappeared into nothing but bones and dust. Oh and let us not forget the hell wasp which took his peace of the Jewel. I hated wasps in general but I hated those things extra.

Sesshomaru then turned around and walked towards me. Oh god, this was it I was going to die. I closed my eyes tight, I didn't want to see it coming, I wanted to keep myself unaware of his claws coming down on me.

Much to my surprise instead of sharp claws I felt two hands on my body, one on my back and the other behind my knees. I also found myself in the air and slightly disorientated. I hadn't even felt him pick me up, god he was fast. I tried to squirm out, being carried princess, or bridal, or whatever style was just plain embarrassing. However, my muscles refused to move as I wanted them to, actually they refused to move at all. So instead I laid in Sesshomaru's arms limp, neck and all. If my eyes had been closed I am sure I would have looked dead.

The moment the disorientation passed I felt suddenly very weak and my eyes very droopy. The poison was beginning to take effect, and I realized that soon I would probably lose consciousness. That would be humiliating, passing out in a demon lord's arms. Although, between you and me, it was one of my dirty little secrets.

It wasn't long before I heard Inuyasha, "Sesshomaru! What did you do!" my eyes were closed but I could hear him draw Tetsusaiga.

Kagome answered his question, although barely audibly, "No, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru saved us."

There was a pause, "Is this true?"

Another pause, then I heard vibration in Sesshomaru's chest, speaking of chests, would you like me to describe his? Try hard with well carved muscles, the kind you could melt from simply by looking at it. Well try touching it! Back to the conversation however, "This Sesshomaru was simply attempting to retain knowledge of Naraku's whereabouts."

With these words he turned to walk away, but he was interrupted by Inuyasha again, "Hey wait a second…that's Nikki! Where do you think you are going with her!" Talk about slow! Sesshomaru did not respond, instead opting to continue walking. "Answer the question!" God he was loud, I could even hear him through my barely working ears.

"She is a friend of Rin's. She will be returned to the child's side."

"Wanna bet!" another paused, "Hey! I cut that arm off!" I am sure he would have continued, and probably did but Sesshy didn't wait. Instead I heard a whoosh and got instantly disoriented. Sesshomaru was running.

I couldn't see my surroundings, simply because my eyes were closed. The little strength I had holding my neck up was beginning to fade as even the darkness of my closed eyes got darker. I refused to miss this chance to speak with Sesshomaru, I felt the need to apologize. Somehow I had ended up causing trouble for him. This seemed to be a common occurrence.

Unfortunately, combined with my lack feasible consciousness and my disorientation I found it hard to actually create a sentence in my head. Least wise voice it.

However, after a time I managed to speak, "S-Sessh-Sesshomaru? I-I-I'm sor-sorry." My words were barely audible, but somehow I thought Sesshy would here me, he had extra sensitive ears after all.

After wards my neck went limp and dangled just as my arms, legs, torso, and just about everything else did. Accompanying that my consciousness dissipated until I was surrounded by nothing but the dark. Not that I would know that.

For anyone who had every been knocked out, or passed out before you know what I am talking about. The way that yes, common sense told you afterwards you were in darkness, and you awoke to darkness, but during you have no comprehension or memory of their ever being pitch black. Least wise a time lapse.

However, I was gone, and as far as I know Sesshomaru carried me the whole way back to 'camp'. Where I am sure Rin rejoiced in our return and Jaken rejoiced in Sesshomaru's returned and grimaced at mine. Though I don't actually know, since I am not actually cognizant. Actually, I was pretty sure I was dying due to the extreme pain I was suddenly in.

* * *

Day that the Chapter ends: September 28

* * *

OMG guys I am so sorry. I would had this out much earlier if I hadn't of done two stories. However, my dad being the jack ass he is did something to my actual computer during the break I was going to do this over and I wasn't able to. He didn't fix it after words so I was forced to type this up at a public library where it is 20 cents a freaking hour! What the hell! I spend a grand total of 5.70 dollars for the hours and then another charge in order to upload the thing online that costs 2.00 dollars, since they don't like loading or uploading stuff via internet.

GYAH!

So now I must save all my money to get the new computer that I would like, a MacBook Pro. In the range of $800 - $1000. Woopdie doo.

Wish me luck!

Again I am soo sorry. But if it is any consolation this was obscenely long! And was two chapters! Please forgive me! I am begging you! *bows before everyone* *gets on hands and feet* *cries* PPLLLEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEE! DON'T HATE ME! FORGIVE ME!

-Sephy.


	10. Chapter 11 Jaken SideStory chapter 1

….So. This is a little awkward. Well I won't lie to you. I'll tell you exactly what happened, it wasn't a computer error, or a site issue, or any external issue of any kind. It was simply me. I forgot all about this. You see around the time I stopped writing chapters I was working on a huge project for my English class and at the time I was juggling both this and that. However, my other homework didn't stop just cuz of this project so I decided that until the project was done there was no way I could do a good job on this so I decided to drop it for just a little while so that I could finish my school assignment, and I promised myself I would definitely get back to it. However by the time I finished it, I had literally completely forgotten about this. Wasn't even a memory or thought in my mind until about six months later when I found some of my notes and I was like: "HOLY CRAP! I'M SO STUPID!" I felt extremely bad and at first I didn't know if I would keep going with it since by now people probably forgot all about it… however, I talked to a friend of mine named…err…nevermind we'll just call her Mary-Sue. Anyways I talked to her about it and she first laughed at me and then told me to keep going with it…so I did. I decided that I would go ahead and write the whole thing and then start posting again after I was done. I actually should have been done a month ago but when I got to the end I was like…I don't want it to end this way. So I changed it and didn't like that one either so I went back to the other one. Unfortunately I wasn't satisfied with either so I picked the ending that I thought was a true necessity for the story…otherwise it just would have been incomplete. I don't know if you guys will like it or not, however Mary-Sue is helping me come up with an extra chapter…just in case. I don't know if I will use it or not. Just kind of depends on how I feel when I actually end this.

So I say: I AM SO SORRY!

Of course I'm not posting all my chapter at once oh no. I am still doing the weekly (although I may bump it up to every two weeks since Mary-Sue is helping me to edit my chapter [I hate editing :P]). So yay! Ima finally back. & IMA SO SORRY!

Oh and this chapter is supposed to be a random portrayal of Jaken. My friend and I were joking around about it and so: I decided to use our very…unique portrayal of him.

**ME: OH SESSHY!**

**Sesshy: No, most definitely not.**

**Me: Oh, yes you most definitely will.**

**Sesshy: This Sesshomaru will never do a disclaimer while smiling.**

**Me: Si-**

**Sesshy: -winces- never.**

**Me: -t. *Sesshy hits ground* JAKEN!**

**Jaken: Sephy does not own any of the Inuyasha characters or plot.**

**Me: thank you Jaken.**

Chapter 11: I am Jaken Side-Story

Chapter 1: Hair does and don'ts

Lord Sesshomaru is going to be furious with me, I can't believe I actually let her go. B-but she was supposed to come back, "WHY DIDN'T SHE COME BACK!" That stupid wench was going to pay dearly for what she is doing to my psyche. She was freaking me out on purpose, no doubt she was somewhere in the general area laughing at me as I pace the ground fretting over how hard my Lord is going to beat me for losing sight of her. It isn't necessarily that I mind the beatings, it's just, I wish he would do it because he loved me, not because he is angry with me. Something about a beating is so much more enjoyable when you're being beaten with love.

I admit it, watch as my face glows with this joy when being beaten, I am a masochist. I love being beaten, especially when it is by the one that I share an unrequited love with. Yes, I love Sesshomaru, oh how I love him. His perfect face, his cold stare, the way he brushes off my existence, and even more so I love his long gorgeous silver hair. He is the perfect one for me.

Honestly, I wasn't always interested in those of the same sex as me, in demon years it was a rather recent change in orientation. It happened to occur almost at the exact second he saved my life, however to be sure it was a year after words that I accepted my feelings for him.

I haven't told him yet of course. That would be very unofficial of a great ward such as myself. I must wait until I feel he realizes that I am perfect for him. I turned and saw Rin staring at me rather confused, I realized then that I was blushing quite a bit, and then blushed even more. How embarrassing. I looked at the trail I had made in the ground, one could see where I had been pacing round and round the fire. Lord Sesshomaru was going to step on me.

Wait a second, maybe he wouldn't, of course not. He has no reason to care about that human wench. She was simply an annoyance to him as it was. If anything he would be happy that I got rid of her so aptly. After all he held no attachment to her, right?

Oh no, what if he did? Of course that was ridiculous, he had known her for all of four weeks…right? How long had she been around for? Oh who knows, who cares she was gone now…or does that mean I should care?

I unconsciously jumped at the whistling of wind, however my jump was halted halfway through by a foot, specifically Sesshomaru's foot. He had stepped on me. Ah what a greeting. To be stepped on. I could feel myself blushing. When the foot was gone I looked up and instantly paled, there in his arms, it couldn't be. Why? I had always wanted to be held by Lord Sesshomaru bridal style, but I never will, so why does she get to!

It was Nikki. Lord Sesshomaru had obviously ran into her, but why did he have to carry her like that, it looked like he was treating her like a freaking porcelain doll, I wanted to be treated like that. I couldn't help my pouting, it was just because I was in love with him but he didn't love me back…yet. He will one day, I just know it.

"Jaken," I jumped and turned to my Lord, "you will take care of her."

"W-what!"

"You question this Sesshomaru's order?"

I paled, never would I do that, shaking my head I answered, "No My Lord, never, but can she not take care of herself." I glared at her. Could you blame me, she was such a burden to us.

Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment, "No, she cannot. If she could this Sesshomaru would not have wasted his energy carrying her."

"Ah, yes of course My Lord. Whatever is wrong with her?" Hopefully it would be something fatal, not that it would matter if Lord Sesshomaru didn't want her to die. He could revive her with Tetsaiga after all.

"Poison." He answered simply and then turned and exited back into the forest, all his grace and hotness trailing after him. Wait, poison? Had he poisoned her? HAH! It was about time he tried to get rid of her…ok so why does he want her to be taken care of now?

I pulled at the top of my head, love is so confusing. It truly is. However, now was not the time for me to be debating back and forth in my head as to the reasons why Lord Sesshomaru would first try to kill her, and then wish to save her. After all, now I was to be helping her recover.

As I turned I caught sight of little Rin leaning over the girl's body and I ran over and began shooing her away, "Shoo, shoo you little brat! You will only make the wench worse."

Rin frowned at me, "No! I'm going to help too! Nikki is my friend and I want to help!" the little girl quickly wrapped her arms around the woman's body and refused to get off. I tried with all my might but that girl's little hands were just as strong as any demon's! (Of course another alternative he would never think of is that he is kind of a wimp). Who knows how long this went on, however, it was quickly stopped with one word from my Lord.

"Rin." That little girl was up faster than you could say her name.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Do not bother Jaken while he is caring for the woman." Rin pouted for a moment but left it alone and quickly ran off to do who knows what. I stopped caring after knowing she would not bother me. This woman is good for SOMETHING it seems.

It was quite literally the moment I was starting to appreciate her, even a little, that she started hacking up who knows what. I flinched away instinctually, I didn't want any of those germs on me! Of course I was supposed to be taking care of her so I ignored my pure disgust of the situation and, well, her, and lifter her head and torso making it easier for her to cough. After words I propped her up on a rock and left her there while I went around looking for anything that looked like a familiar herbal remedy of some sort. Hopefully I didn't end up poisoning her more than I already was…although…no I really must stop that. If my Lord ever found out I had tried to kill her I would be dead.

I strolled around in the outer clearing for a while and quickly realized I had forgotten what it was I was looking for! Running back to the clearing I saw Rin once again next to Nikki. I ran over and began criticizing the girl for a second time. I stopped at the raspy sound of the woman's voice, "Jaken…s-shut…up." Her eyes closed again as she drifted off once more.

Rin looked at me with contempt, "You made her go back to sleep!"

"Be quiet you human child!" Rin complied but stuck her tongue out as she left. I eyed her as she scampered away, "And stay away!" To think that such a creature as her had brought me so low as to be constantly yelling. I used to be an imp ruler that never needed to yell!

A small tear ran down my cheek as I remembered those times, that was when I met my dear Lord Sesshomaru. Things were going so well, it was just me and him and then that human girl had to show up and draw all of his affection! I would not let this human wench do so also! Not that she ever could! Ha, she was far too bothersome. Trying to make my Lord smile! How dare she! Her human ways were simply hindering Lord Sesshomaru. He would never have had to waste his time returning her to Rin if she hadn't gone running off like a stubborn whore! Honestly, who did she think she was!

With a huff I proceeded with feeding her, or rather trying to feed her, being as she wouldn't stay awake long enough to swallow things; I practically choked her twice. Both times I saw Sesshomaru watching me closely along with Rin who was frowning in my direction while pulling on Sesshomaru's haori.

The wench had a terrible effect on the little girl. She seemed to bring out the worst in her. (Of course this is subject to your point of view, Jaken is just terribly treated by all). I hated it, now all three of them abused me!

I also attempted to give her something to drink, this worked out much better than the food did so I proceeded with making a soup. I truly am a genius, I figured out how to feed a stubborn human wench all by myself. Ha.

Yes I was proud of myself for this amazing feat, however, there is one thing that is of much more reason to pride myself in my genius. It happens after nightfall you see. And everyday I get to see my amazing handy work!

I wasn't entirely sure how long it took for the sun to finally disappear and the moon to take hold of the sky, but I do know I was asleep until a little past midnight. At which point, when I awoke that is, Sesshomaru was in a mediating state.

I can't honestly say he was asleep since Sesshomaru does not sleep unless he is in his castle. No, during times when we are wandering the lands he enters a state similar to meditation for about two hours. During which he is completely aware of approaching enemies, and of his wards. All of them, that is, except me. I had become something he trusted so much he did not bother with me! (More like he was so insignificant he didn't bother with him because he hardly cared). And so it is during this time I brush Lord Sesshomaru's hair! I have to be very gentle and it takes all of the two hours to be thorough but I do it nonetheless!

Slowly I made my way over to my Lord, I was careful to avoid anything that would make any noise, and then I pulled the brush out from my robes. Slowly as to not bother or tug or do anything noticeable, I began to brush his hair, starting at the top and slowly making my way down.

My world was quickly shattered by one singular syllable, "Oh." I looked up and saw the human wench staring right at me, I very tired smirk played on her face. "W..well…th-that…explains…a…a lot."

I immediately stopped what I was doing and scampered over to her side, my hands aimed at her throat. "You will say nothing of this to anyone." She didn't respond however since she unconscious again before I was even managed to get a word in. How dare she! How dare she! How dare she! What would I do now! I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. I had to get rid of her I decided. He didn't let anyone touch his hair. No one. Of course, that wasn't just necessarily his hair no one was allowed to touch him in general. I was scared needless to say.

Lord Sesshomaru was an emotionless demon, on the outside and he was very good at keeping it that way. However, Jaken had seen him enraged more than once and more than twice. He also knew what a Taiyokai in general was capable of and Sesshomaru was among the more powerful of all of them. Not to say he was the absolute most powerful of them all (although he couldn't think of any that would directly challenge him).

The last thing he wanted was to be caught in the direct fire of a Taiyokai and this girl was the one that would plaster a target to his back. This meant she had to go!

And to think this war that I had raged all by myself started with Sesshomaru's perfect hair. Well, that and my undying love for him.

When the sun rose the next day I awoke to Sesshomaru and Rin, or rather just Rin while Sesshomaru watched, gathering everything together. It was then I began to piece my plan together. If I could get Sesshomaru to leave all by himself, and thus leaving us by ourselves also I could dispose of the girl. I would just have to wait for Rin to run off by herself like she does a little too often sometimes.

Honestly, I am surprised some demon hadn't come and eaten her yet. No doubt they fear the rage of the Demon Lord of the West.

However, back to the situation at hand. I had to make it so Sesshomaru can't bring her along and it was an easy enough task. "E…eh Lord Sesshomaru! Please wait! The woman cannot move! The more the woman moves the more and the faster the poison will spread throughout her body making it harder for her body to defend itself!" Heh, I truly am a genius…hopefully.

Lord Sesshomaru glanced at the unconscious woman; she had a cloth on her forehead since she had been sweating throughout the night. No, I did not have anything to do with that. Yes I had wanted to give her an herb that induced, or at least I thought it did, a fever. However, I quickly found last night that it would not be necessary for she started sweating all by herself.

Sesshomaru then glanced at Rin who looked quite worried, she was simply helping me, HA HA! I would have her by myself yet!

"Fine, this Sesshomaru will remain here." Wait what! He was staying too! No! He was supposed to be going after Naraku! This woman is ruining everything. She is simply becoming a hindrance to Lord Sesshomaru. She needed to go away.

Almost as though on instinct, after everyone was resettled, I began searching the surrounding woods for anything that would get rid of the wench. However, I quickly realized that if I was discovered I would be in big trouble. So instead I resorted to searching for things to make her well. All this would have to wait and I would be patient.

Internally, I laughed like a maniacal mastermind. After a while I found an herb that I assumed would bring her fever down and so I brought it back to camp and began boiling it in some water. Sesshomaru was once again staring intently into the forest, I loved it when he did that. He looked so good. I fantasized for a moment before having to grab the boiling water and having to give it to the woman.

The day continued onward with me 'feeding' her, as if I could call it that, and giving her medication when necessary. Unfortunately the wench hadn't woken up since the night before and that was putting Rin on edge, thus making her more annoying than normal. I would have strangled her but, well, I couldn't bring myself to show my Lord such a gruesome version of me.

He had to remain innocent to my evil self, otherwise he will never accept me! My eyes glistened with the hope of the future. I could imagine a picket fence around our castle…ah right sick wench I had to take care of first. She ruined my dreams, that was the final straw!

Unfortunately for me however, two days went by and Sesshomaru never left long enough for me to do anything so I was forced to continue feeding her the herbs that was supposed to bring down her temperature and it seemed to be working. (Or maybe it could be her healing ability healing her body, but then again…).

Things started to get worse when the wench actually woke up one day; she was awake for about an hour. The whole time she was talking, or rather listening and making vague comments, while I was sitting a full five feet away clutching the nearest rock while sweating bullets and praying she wouldn't say anything about the night before. After she said nothing for the approximately three fourths of an hour I thought that perhaps she forgot and my day got quite a bit brighter.

It darkened again when the woman looked at me, raised an eyebrow, and then smirked. She knew! She remembered! I was dead! She was going to tell him now! I closed my eyes tight and clutched my hair (which was exactly one strand) and whimpered.

I found quite a while later that there was never any sword to my throat or foot to my head and when I opened my eyes the wench was asleep again. This meant she had told anyone? But…why? Perhaps she was in love with me and didn't want to see me hurt.

Well, I suppose I am very attractive. Unconsciously I stroke my imaginary hair. I was a very sought after male in my imp village so it comes as no surprise that a beautiful young human maiden would see me as a very appropriate suitor. (Or maybe she was planning on blackmailing him?)

Anyways, as long as she was in love with me I would be able to brush my dearest Lord's hair as much as I wanted. I fantasized about it for a little, he truly was a beautiful demon and it was all thanks to my hair brushing skills.

It really was a shame I would have to break her heart. Oh well, what could I do about it?

Another day went by and Lord Sesshomaru went off without a word, after an hour he did not return and I realized that he was probably going to be gone for a while. Figures it would be after I realized the wench was of no danger to me.

"J…Jaken." I turned to see the woman sitting up. Her hair was a mess, her kimono was a little bit too lose and her mouth was wide open due to her yawning, "I know something Sesshy doesn't know." Her smile was mischievous to a point of serious fear to me.

"Wh-what? But…but you're in…in love with me." I looked over at Rin who was fast asleep.

The woman blinked and cocked her head and smiled big, "I LOVE MY STRESS RELIEVER!" then she tackled me amidst giggling. Something was wrong with her, was it the poison? …Wait, did she just call me a stress reliever!

I looked around while having the life squeezed out of me. "S…someone…help me!"

At that moment Rin woke up too, she saw what was happening and immediately began laughing and joined in the tackling of me. I didn't know what to do! So I grabbed the staff of two heads and hit the head of the wench. She let go immediately and just sat there for a minute. Her eyes even began to tear up. I crawled over to the fire and stood in a defensive position.

It was then that I looked down at the herbs I had been feeding her. I stood in shock for a minute, the first two batches were fine but the third one I had mixed with a hallucinogen. Crap! No wonder she was acting like an idiot! "Now look here! You will not come over to this side of the camp fire or," gulp, "else."

The moment I said this Sesshomaru reappeared, he looked at the scene before this before he looked at me eyebrow raised. "L-Lord S-Sesshomaru! The wench attacked me out of the blue after I accidently fed her- err…," perhaps telling him that wasn't the best idea, "well she just attacked me out of the blue."

Disaster struck the moment the wench caught sight of Lord Sesshomaru she leapt up onto her feet and ran over to Sesshomaru afterwards clutching his arm and leaning into him, "Why, hello there gorgeous!"

Sesshomaru glared at her and shook her off his arm, "Jaken, what is wrong with her?"

"Eh…err, the…um…THE POISON! Her body must be in the final stages of fighting off the poison! It must be causing her to act delusional." Pure genius. He glanced at me while the woman went to tackle him again, this time he grabbed her wrists and held them in place while staring the wench down.

She passed out the moment he did that. I had a feeling she was going to be fine after this, and unfortunately I was right. A day later she was up and completely back to normal, she had no memory of the day before –which bugged me to no end since she had violated me- and only apologized to Lord Sesshomaru when she was told of it by Rin whom had found it all to be very funny.

And to think I had actually said that she was beautiful, whatever was I thinking!

This is the part where I apologize profusely for my lack of updating. I really don't want to offer any explanation except for the truth and so here is what happened. After chapter ten my English teacher assigned a huge project (ten pages specifically but in my defense it was about a religion I had never even heard of before so…) and thus I found it hard to fit in the time to finish this chapter. And quite honestly half way through it I kind of gave up and stopped trying. I was always planning on picking it back up afterwards but by the time I was done I had completely forgotten about my fanfiction story. Heh. I actually found it recently when I was studying for my final exams and realized I had forgotten about it. So I finished it after my exams and now I am posting it.

I feel like such a ditz for forgetting about it. I really do apologize.

Again, I just wanted to say I am really sorry.

Also, As mentioned before this chapter is supposed to be completely (kind of) random and funny. Jaken isn't anything like this in the actual series…ok in some ways he is kind of like this in the series but I just meant he isn't gay or anything. As mentioned before, a friend and me were discussing what I should do with this chapter and how I should describe Nikki while being sick and somehow got around to theorizing this chapter. I am amazed I remembered any of it. This was written for her (all of the I am Jaken side-stories are written for her actually) so don't fret over it's unrealism. LOL.

Again, I apologize profusely. (I do this too much)

-Sephy


	11. Chapter 12 All Hindrances Must Go

I'm BACK! I do apologize but with school the way it is I have no guarantees as to how well I'll be at updating. Sorry, but at least I'm warning you now.

WE'RE BACK!

Lol. Just kind of felt like saying that. Anyways this is a more serious chapter. Not completely though. I just love to make people laugh so completely serious, it will not be. Anywho, go back and read chapter 11 if you haven't because though it is a side-story you'll need it to understand what is going on. Although there will be some small excerpts. LOL.

Oh quick thought. How exactly is Sesshy's named spelled? Is it Sesshomaru or Sesshoumaru? Oh and this is back in Nikki's POV.

Enjoy my Beauties.

**ME: Sesshy…*sniff sniff***

**Sesshy: Do not even ask your question. Puppy dog eyes do not work on this Sesshoumaru.**

**ME: You're no fun!**

**Sesshy: Hn.**

**Me: **_**I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, however Nikki belongs to me! And I am marrying Sesshoumaru!**_

**Nikki: Now wait just a second here! I called him first.**

**Me: You did no such thing trust me I would know.**

* * *

Chapter 12: All Hindrances Must Go!

Have you ever woken up from a nice, long sleep and feel like you're forgetting something? Something so very important? So important that if you truly forgot you felt your life was in danger. Well…I just did. I just get the feeling something important had happened while I was asleep and I just can't put a finger on exactly what that was! I can't even express how annoying that is! Really, really annoying.

I laid where I was for a good twenty minutes just staring into the evening, or is it dawn, stained sky. It is also a little scary when you can't tell what time of the day it was. My face twisted into weird contortions as I tried my hardest to figure out what went on, the last thing I could remember was being carried to safety in…Sesh…Seshoumaru's arms! Oh my god, Sesshoumaru carried me bridal style away from the dangers of the poison! HE DIDN'T KILL ME! I immediately went into my dreamy state in which Sesshoumaru was that star of my make believe romance. I could almost see hearts being emitted from my head!

Of course, except for the 'weird contortions' I wasn't really doing anything strange so when I sat up and caught everyone in my small group staring at me with these shocked and somewhat humorous looks on their faces. Well, all of their faces except one. Sesshoumaru's eyebrow was simply raised. I visibly fumed as I always do whenever I catch sight of that stupid eyebrow of his.

After a moment or two, I finally got fed up with this idiocy. "What are you looking at? Am I missing something? Is there something I should know about?" the look on Jaken's face when I said that was pure joy and self-satisfaction. He was so totally hiding something and I was soooo going to figure out what it was!

Rin on the other hand laughed heartily and opened her mouth to say something, she only got this small phrase out: "You don't remember what happened when you were asle-mmf mmmue." Jaken was there in a flash. He covered her mouth frantically, oh he was definitely, positively, absolutely hiding something.

I glared at him of course, whilst approaching him in a deadly manner, "Is there something you'd like to share with me, Jaken?" I asked the question harshly and in a menacing manner. I could see him swallow the giant lump in his throat, oh yeah I would break him, any moment now.

"But m-m-m-my lady, you h-h-h-h-have mis-s-s-s-s-sed nothing." He was terrified but the fact he had just referred to me as 'my lady' meant that this would take a while, and honestly I didn't care enough about the toad to waste my time. In other words, he got really lucky, better count those lucky stars, Jaken, cuz one day…oooh, yeah. I'm gonna getcha.

Anyways, back to my boring life. Ok, maybe not boring, considering what my life has been like recently I'd say it was actually quite entertaining. Perhaps even laughably entertaining. That's not to say I laughed at any of those recent occurrences. I don't think being kidnapped and poisoned by a butt-ugly corpse was entertaining. However, Sesshoumaru's strong arms and chest and, gya…anyways I found that to be rather lovely. A little more than lovely. Amazing. Perfect. Uber romantic. A dream come true. If only I had been awake to remember it all, perhaps it could have become a passionate embrace, in which we confess our feeling for each other and the world become right again! Afterwards we would toss the puzzle pieces in the air and let them fall where they may, of course they would fall so that I could marry him and we would be together forever, the end.

…Ok, so that's a little farfetched….ok, fine it's never gonna happen but a girl can dream can't she? Of course if Sesshoumaru ever found out about these dreams of mine…I could see my head rolling on the ground already. Oh dear.

I looked up again, I was being stared at again. I had either said all that out-loud or my face was making weird looks in tune with my thoughts. I do believe it was the latter for should it have been the first…well, I'd be dead for sure. 'This Sesshoumaru would never allow a human wench to even dream of such a thing,' I mimicked in my head. Huh, demons.

Anyhoo, the morning ended just as quickly as it had begun, and being the good humored young lady I was, I of course had put this morning to the back of my mind. I had quite a talent for such things. We were back in the road in zero point no seconds. I of course was as always, trailing a little too close to Sesshoumaru. It was almost a habit now, plus, he doesn't make noise so in order to make sure he's still actually around I unconsciously walk close enough to feel his hair whipping back and forth.

His perfect, amazing hair. I thought about that for a moment, I had some kind of weird sense of knowing. Knowing, but not. Like I should know something but for the life of me I couldn't remember what it was. I felt though, that it had something to do with Sesshoumaru's hair. The timing of the thought was too perfect to make me think that the idea could have come from anything but his hair.

I hated his hair. But loved it too. I hated it because better than mine, and loved because it was so beautiful. I hated it because it shined brighter than mine, but loved it because of the way it shined. I hated it because it tempted me with the thought of touching it, but I knew I never would be able to. But I was drawn to it because of that temptation.

Ugh, look at me I'm hopeless. Mainly because I'm not just in love with Sesshoumaru's hair, but I'm also in love with everything about Sesshoumaru! Not love love, just love like an idol. How could I ever love love a bastard like Sesshoumaru. He's not nice at all… I mean he did save me but I'm sure it wasn't because he liked me. He also protected me from all those other demons too, but, but it had to be to express that he won't let them mess with anything that belongs to him. He lets me stay with him because, well, um, because I'm…um…useful. God, I don't know. I can't read his mind. Although I certainly think he can rea-!

SMACK!

…GOD DAMMIT! I FRIGGIN' SWEAR IF I DO THAT AGAIN I'M GOING TO FRIGGIN SHOOT MYSELF! Like hell was I going to let that become a habit. I'd die first. Geez, my nose hurt more than usual. Not enough to be broken but it definitely hurt. I moved it around a bit, it still hurt but it was already feeling better.

I blushed deeply. Why you ask, because Sesshoumaru was less than two inches away. The last three fingers were under my chin holding my face up while his pointer finger and thumb brushed right under my nose. His eyes were emotionless but extremely intent. "Eep," I squeaked. Unconsciously I reached for his arm, perhaps it was to simply push it away, I don't know honestly. I do know however, when I brushed his sleeve my blush deepened and he was gone causing me to fall backwards with an oomph.

"Do not touch this Sesshoumaru."

I looked at him still red unfortunately, "Excuse me, you were the one touching me!"

"You are bleeding." He said as he turned to walk away. I of course touched the spot right above my lip, I felt something wet, I pulled my finger away from my face. It was definitely blood.

"Oh." Ok, so I felt kind of stupid. However! He still was the one touching me! _Don't touch this Sesshoumaru_, I mimicked in my head. How dear he touch ME! I am so tired of him just doing whatever the hell he wants! I am not his his…HIS WHORE! I exploded. I popped onto my feet. "Now wait just one second **Lord** Sesshoumaru," he turned to me eyebrow raised, "I am **not** **your** play-thing. You just **can't** touch me whenever the hell **you **feel like it. You **WILL NOT **TOUCH** ME! **Unless I tell you that you can! Unless **I** give you **PERMISSION!**" I was going to regret this, like right now. The look on Sesshy's face was pure death. I backed up as he came forward.

"You dare say such a thing to thi-"

"THIS SESSHOUMARU! OH MY GOD! No one else here talks that way! I would like to think that all of us here are friends except for Jaken! I thought friends just walked around saying I and me! I-I-I…am just going to shut up now." Surprisingly he didn't try to kill me this time.

"This Sesshoumaru will do as he pleases. However, if you ever speak to this Sesshoumaru that way again, This Sesshoumaru will kill you."

I gulped, and looked down. Couldn't he at least try to say the word I. For once in his life! For now however silence may be my best option. Seriously though, I swear I would make him admit that I was his friend! Or at least I would like to believe that. Heh.

"You stupid w-" SMACK! I didn't even let the little toad finish.

"Do not even start." I brushed my hair behind my ear then blew at my bangs which were beginning to get too long. To think I actually want Sesshoumaru to be my friend, I've gone crazy. I looked down for a second time, I couldn't believe I was actually disappointed. It's not like I loved him, sure I said it all the time, but it wasn't that kind of love, I mean technically I only loved a character not the real person. I practically just met him. Plus what's there to love. He hates me. He wouldn't even care if I left. As long as Rin approved he would happily send me on my way.

So why did that hurt so much?

The rest of the day past and I didn't run into him again. Until we stopped for camp, immediately as I fell, "Sorry! I didn't mean to touch you." I avoided his eyes also. Obviously that meant I couldn't tell you how he was reacting. Either way he didn't say anything. When I did finally look up he was gone.

I clenched my fists and looked over at Rin and Jaken, they were talking about something, and dammit I was going to find out what it was.

I stomped over to them and grabbed Jaken by the collar hoisting him up to my eye level. He squeaked. Terror filled his eyes, he could tell that there was a certain conversation we had yet to finish that needed to be finished, NOW! "Hey, Jaken. I do believe there was a certain conversation we were having that never got finished. I'll give you one suggestion. Tell me NOW!"

Once again he refused, adamantly. Oh I'd break him. I was almost there. "Are you sure about that, my poor dead, I mean very much alive toad." I pulled him in closer, a fist hovering about his face.

First he paled, gulped, and began to sweat an obscene amount. He was done. I raised my fist about to strike, "GYAH! OK I'LL TELL YOU JUST DON'T HIT ME!"

And that my dears, is how I remembered all about my little incident before. All of it, including Jaken's guilty pleasure! I paled and blushed, "I DID WHAT! Oh my God why aren't I dead! Jaken this is your fault!"

"My fault!"

"YEAH YOU LET ME GO!" The look on his face was complete fury!

"You wench! Feel the wrath of the Staff of Two Heads!" Boy did he let it rip. I fell backwards and covered myself immediately pretty much curled up into the fetal position. I could hear Rin yell also. Pure chaos broke out.

Ironically enough I never even got scorched. I am sure all of you are thinking the same thing. That barrier of mine I used once before appeared once again. Well, I am extremely happy to tell you that that is exactly not what happened.

Sesshy happened. He was between me and Jaken before the flames even got within a foot of me. He did not look very happy with his ward to say the least. Sesshy didn't have to say a word, Jaken was already at his feet, groveling. Just like always Lord Sesshoumaru simply stepped on him and acted as though the imp did not exist.

Jaken glared at me. "Can't you see you simply hinder Lord Sesshoumaru? Always having to protect you like this." The thought hit me hard. Was I truly hindering him? It was true that Sesshoumaru was unable to hunt for Naraku while I was sick but…I. I blew at my bangs. Crap. I really was bringing him down wasn't I. Maybe not, Jaken was almost never right…almost.

I looked down. Deep in thought.

I didn't sing to Rin tonight, I didn't go to bed with her tonight either. Instead I leaned against a tree. As pathetic as that sounds. I needed to think. I always needed to think. I wasn't honestly supposed to be in this story, leastwise as a main character. Perhaps I should leave and take the role of a more minor character. Perhaps I shouldn't show myself among the main characters anymore. What if I was changing the story too much, what if I was changing it in a bad way.

I hugged my legs and leaned down on them. I didn't want to leave, I liked it with Sesshoumaru. I've had so much fun, and though he may hate me, I don't hate him. I heard rustling beside me. I looked over, Sesshoumaru was looking down at me. I stood up. I had made my decision. Now I only needed to discuss it with him. I looked at him, "May I speak to you in private…please." He raised his eyebrow, this time, for once, it didn't bother me. This was far too important to be angry for a reason not nearly as important.

He led the way and I followed. Slowly, but with determination. I wouldn't back down. I wouldn't be scared of what the future may hold, or how Sesshoumaru will react.

We walked about fifteen minutes before he stopped and turned to me, "You may speak now." I nodded and at first I had to search for the words I needed to tell him my feelings on the matter.

Finally I simply decided that simplicity would be best. I wouldn't sugar-coat things, nor would I make things worse. I wouldn't even need to explain myself. It was after all my decision, not his. I looked at him; he was staring at me emotionlessly. "Lord Sesshoumaru…I no longer wish to travel with you."

At first he just looked at me but after a moment he finally spoke, "This Sesshoumaru has nowhere for you to stay. This Sesshoumaru's home is in the opposite direction."

I looked away for a second, "Let me rephrase that, I no longer wish to have anything to do with you. I simply wish to be left at the nearest village and then to just forget everything that has transpired."

He glared at me for a moment, "Why. Are you simply mad because of what happened today? Or is this another one of your ridiculous jokes."

"Neither. I have no reason to explain myself to you."

After that he just raised an eyebrow and began to leave, "As you wish. This Sesshoumaru shall leave you at the nearest village. This Sesshoumaru will also no longer assist you when you are on the verge of death so that you will not have to associate with this Sesshoumaru."

"Excuse me? I will not die as easily as you seem to think I will." He raised an eyebrow but just ignored me. "Hey, listen to me. Wait up. I said stop!" I grabbed the sleeve of his haiori. A split second passed and my hand had been swept away and I was pushed to the ground.

"Will you really not die _this_ easily?" I was undressing the top layer of my Kimono, or at least trying. I was going to get out of this restricting thing and kick his gorgeous ass! "What _are_ you doing?"

"I'm going to get out of this thing so that I can actually move enough to show you a thing or two."

"You think you could show _this Sesshoumaru_ anything." He raised his eyebrow he almost seemed amused. Bastard, don't laugh at me, I have more skills than you think I do. If only I could get this thing off. I felt his hand on mine and I blushed, but of course he pushed them away almost immediately. He untied the upper robe for me and I took it off, laying it gently on the nearest bush. Then I gathered the rest of the kimono and tied it around my thighs.

"Alright, now that I can actually move around, give it your best shot." I was so ready for him now.

"This Sesshoumaru's 'best shot' would kill you." Now he was just being rude and annoying.

"Why you little…fine then I'll go." I was fast if I do say so myself, faster than he thought I was at least. As quick as I could, which was pretty fast considering this was like second nature to me (I practice a bit too much for my own good no doubt) I was in the comfortable range of hapkitoan, and I was in a left foot forward position. I was also throwing a punch, specifically a bahro chirugi, in normal language, a straight punch or jab.

It was no surprise that Sesshoumaru was not even in need of reaching a starter position. For goodness sake he simply flicked my hand away. That was fine however, I wasn't trying to hit him. I wanted to gage his response time. It was very fast, too fast for my eyes to see. I would have to rely on my instinct it seems. I can't use my eyes and still keep up unfortunately.

Now it was time to get serious, still in my left side stance I threw an inside kick, simply as a distraction then followed it with a roundhouse kick as my second and true kick. I stepped forward and followed both of them with a gullgi chirugi. This is a circular punch that is designed to get around an opponent's guard. Ok, now he was beginning to take me seriously. He himself had entered a stance…an aggressive stance.

Oh dear. Not that I should be surprised that he would assume an aggressive stance, he was Sesshoumaru **demon** Lord of the west. From what I could tell he assumed a stance similar to Judo, however, this was Feudal Japan so more than likely it was actually Jujutsu. Either way, I wasn't that familiar with either. Shoot.

I shouldn't be surprised. This is Japan not Korea.

This is just a guess, but just like in Hapkito there are multiple styles. Hapkito calls them stances, while most Japanese martial arts refer to them as different dances, or at least the few I knew did. For example Kung Fu has different styles or whatever: Tiger, dragon, Mantis, Snake, Crane, etc…if there is more. Hmmm.

Anyways that wasn't the point. My instincts flew into gear almost immediately when Sesshoumaru attacked. I blocked him, or rather deflected his attack into another direction using a flat palmed technique, and though I would have loved to employ another addition to this defensive technique Sesshoumaru was also skillfully enacting a Jujutsu technique; a low kick to my legs following an attack with the bottom palm of his hand to the side of my forehead.

Definitely aggressive.

I blocked the kick with a cover kick and quite literally at the same time pushed his palm just out of the way of my head. I then grabbed his wrist. Using his wrist I twisted his arm and prepared to strike in the opposite direction of the elbows natural bend.

Sesshy took his other hand and (with a flat palm) struck my chest, hard enough to push me away, not hard enough to hurt me too much. Due to this I stumbled backwards three steps, Sesshy followed. He quickly threw another foot at me in a round-house-like kick. I ducked, barely dodging, and then used my legs to thrust myself up with a chi chirugi (similar to an uppercut punch; seriously people learn my terminology!), followed by a reverse roundhouse kick. In other words I simply kicked from my side to my enter attempting to strike with the top of my foot.

He not only caught my hand (just so you know no normal person can move that fast!) he also caught my foot. This left me greatly unbalanced, however I had a free hand he didn't. I was going to give him a 'knife-cut' fist to the underside of the arm that held my foot, however, he was much faster than me and hooked the inside of my supporting leg and pulled in. That was after all the only leg I had supporting me then thus I fell, and he helped me on my way down. He let go my foot and used his elbow to escort me all the way to the ground.

BAM!

"Ugh!" I had the wind completely knocked out of me and by the time a blinked I was completely pinned. Bastard. I thought about something for a moment. Why didn't he just do this at the beginning? I then also noticed he wasn't sweating. He wasn't even breathing slightly hard. OH MY GOD! HE WAS GOING EASY ON ME!

"You did well, however against this Sesshoumaru, you never stood a chance. Nor would you stand a chance against other demons of this Sesshoumaru's caliber."

I blushed. Angrily, embarrassedly. I had lost. Truth be told, that hurt more than you could know. All that work, that practice only to lose when it really counted. By golly, I was mad. I was sad. I was feeling everything bad…(oh god that rhymes!) "This Sesshoumaru will tell Rin when you leave." I flinched in shock.

"W-what?"

"You proved you could defend yourself. As you said you would. This Sesshoumaru has no reason to keep you around. This Sesshoumaru's debt has been paid, so you will leave."

That hurt even more than my losing to him did. However, it was decided…I guess. As much as I wanted to cry I wouldn't. I refused. I wouldn't tell him how much that last comment hurt. 'This Sesshoumaru's debt has been paid,' rung in my ears and 'so you will leave,' screeched painfully. I didn't want to leave anymore. I never wanted to leave but I can't say anything now. So instead I will simply put on a brave face. The same face I put on when my whole family disappeared.

Goodbye, Sesshoumaru.

* * *

I almost feel bad for the cliffhanger this time. Almost. However I really like the way this chapter ended. That last sentence is just so eerie.

I would have a skit here but, it would ruin the mood.

I will say this. Chapter 13 will end with Sesshoumaru leaving officially. Then we shall move on with the story. (just wanted to prevent some confusion there.)

~Sephy.


End file.
